HoLy SHIT!
by ThehunLuhanieYehet
Summary: END CHAP Nasip sial menimpa Sehun, pria yang terlahir menjadi pria harus dikutuk menjadi wanita. Sehun akan menjadi wanita kala matahari terbit dan kembali menjadi pria kala matahari terbenam. Dapatkah Sehun kembali menjadi sosok pria sejati dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? Ikuti kisahnya disini. HunHan, Yaoi, 1/2GS. SEHUN SEME/LUHAN UKE. DLDR, typo(s)
1. curse

**HOLY SHIT!**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kris-Wu Yi Fan, and other.**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, 1/2 GS, Fantasy, Humor, Romance.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC mengandung unsur yadong. Jika kalian masih dibawah umur atau tak suka dengan cerita ini silahkan close. DAN SATU LAGI, DISINI SEHUN SEME NOT UKE. WALAUPUN IA TERLAHIR MENJADI PRIA SETENGAH WANITA TAPI STATUSNYA SEME. DAN LUHAN AKAN JADI UKE.**

 **Summary:**

 **Nasip sial menimpa Sehun, pria yang terlahir menjadi pria harus dikutuk menjadi wanita. Sehun akan menjadi wanita kala matahari terbit dan kembali menjadi pria kala matahari terbenam. Dapatkah Sehun kembali menjadi sosok pria sejati dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? Ikuti kisahnya disini.**

… … …

Oh Sehun seorang namja yang tampan, dingin, introvert, bermuka datar - sedatar papan kayu. Tapi ada satu fakta yang menjijikan, yaitu ia akan menjadi wanita jika matahari muncul dan akan menjadi namja tulen jika matahari tenggelam.

Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Ehem-ehem... begini ceritanya.

 _"Dasar pengemis, bisanya minta-minta! Jika ingin punya uang, bekerja! Jangan hanya minta-minta pemalas!" Bentak Seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung. Wanita ini terbilang cantik, kulitnya putih, bercahaya (perawatan disalon) rambutnya panjang mengembang. (emang kue) pokoknya ini wanita cantik, secantik putri salju. Tapi wanita ini galaknya seperti nenek lampir._

 _"Saya memang pengemis, tapi saya tidak serendah itu nyonya. Saya terpaksa melakukan ini. Nyonya sebagai manusia sangay sombong! Aku mengutuk anak nyonya terlahir tidak sempurna! Bercerminlah terlebih dahulu sebelum merendahkan orang!" Ucap pengemis tua renta tersebut._

 _Wanita yang bernama Song Hyejin (Ngarang) merasa murka. Ia lantas memanggil security untuk mengusir pengemis tersebut._

 _Setelah si pengemis itu keluar dengan tidak elitnya, Song Hyejin merasa perutnya bergolak seakan ia akan melahirkan. Ia memanggil-manggil seseorang untuk segera mengantarkan kerumahsakit untuk persalinan._

 _Oh Seungjoo suami Song Hyejin menunggu diluar ruang operasi. Ia berdoa semoga anak dan istrinya selamat. Ia berdoa sambil melipat tangannya berharap keduanya baik-baik saja._

 _Ooekk... Oooekk..._

 _Terdengar tangisan suara banyi yang sangat kencang. Oh Seungjoo beranjak dari tempat duduk. Dan tak lama sang dokter muncul._

 _"Selamat Tuan Oh putra anda laki-laki. Ia sangat sehat, tampan dan badannya normal, selamat Tuan Oh." Ucap sang dokter. (Catatan, disini Sehun lahir pada malam hari kira-kira jam 7 malam dan Song Hyejin melahirkan dengan cara cesar karena awalnya tubuh Sehun terlilit tali pusar, alhasil dengan cara operasi, karena tidak mungkin melahirkan secara normal)_

 _Oh Seungjoo masuk keruang inap. Istri dan anaknya telah dipindahkan keruang inap. Beberapa menit kemudian sang istri terbangun. Ia melihat, suaminya tengah menggendong bayi mungil yaitu buah hati mereka._

 _"Lihatlah chagi, kita memiliki putra yang sangat tampan. Aku sudah mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuknya. Aku namakan anak ini Oh Sehun. Apa kau suka?" Tanya Song Hyejin._

 _Song Hyejin sangat senang dengan nama itu. Diraihnya Oh Sehun untuk ia gendong. Ia lalu memberikan asi pertama untuk Sehun._

 _OoOoOo_

 _Pagi menjemput, sang perawat yang bertugas merawat dan mengelap-elap Oh Sehun menyergit pasalnya sang perawat tahu jika Sehun adalah bayi laki-laki, tetapi mengapa sekarang menjadi bayi perempuan? Ini sungguh mencurigakan. Sang perawat pun melaporkan perihal kejadian ini pada orangtua Sehun._

 _Song Hyejin sok mendapati anaknya berubah menjadi wanita begitu pula dengan Oh Seungjoo. Dan karena kejadian itu Song Hyejin pingsan._

 _Begitulah kisah si malah Oh Sehun. Ia akan menjadi sosok aslinya hanya pada malam hari saja. Dan akan berubah menjadi wanita kala matahari menampakan sinarnya._

Sehun merasa hidupnya sangat memuakkan. Ia itu _namja manly_ , namun pada pagi - siang serta sore hari ia harus memakai pakaian wanita, menjijikan!

Bahkan jika diperhatikan Sehun adalah wanita tomboi yang sangat ditakuti oleh kaum pria manapun.

Aura yang dikeluarkan Sehun sangat dingin dan mencekam. Pernah sewaktu _Junior High School_ ada yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya tak ayal pria tersebut masuk ruang IGD. Karena Sehun memukul pria itu sampai _bonyok_.

...

 **"BUGH!"**

"Apa yang kau katakan, bung! Berani kau menyatakan kata cinta menjijikan itu, kau akan mati." Ucap Sehun menarik kerah baju pria yang lagi-lagi menembaknya itu. Tak lupa sorot mata tajamnya seakan menguliti pria tersebut. Bahkan karena merasa ketakutan pada Sehun, sampai-sampai pria itu kencing dicelana.

"Cih! Bahkan kau lebih lemah dariku!" Sehun mendorong tubuh pria itu, ia seakan merasa muak dengan pria lemah yang wajahnya pas-pasan.

.

 **At Cafetaria.**

"Hai Sehan, ditembak lagi... hohoho..." Goda Park Chanyeol salah satu sahabat Sehun (Sehan adalah nama Sehun sewaktu menjadi wanita).

Disekolah ini hanya ada 4 orang yang mengetahui fakta dari seorang Oh Sehan _A. K. A_ Oh Sehun. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Diam, atau kau mau kupatahkan lehermu itu Park Dobbi." Balas Sehun dengan nada menusuk serta aura membunuh yang kuat. Sejujurnya, Sehun merasa jijik dengan nama itu. SEHAN, HELL NO! Oh Tuhan... tolong hapus kutukan nista ini. Sehun merasa jijik dengan namanya ini.

Dan seketika Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa karena merasa horror dengan aura yang terpancar didiri Sehun.

"Hai Han, malam nanti ayo kita keclabing." Bisik Jongin/Kai tepat ditelinga Sehun. Tapi banyak yang salah mengira jika Sehan dan Jongin memiliki hubungan.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku ingin melepas stres." Ucap Sehun.

Malam pun datang, Sehun merasa bebas. Karena ia sudah menjadi sosok aslinya, yaitu seorang pria yang sangat tampan. (Narsis loe Hun) Dengan pakaian santai, kaos, celana panjang dan jaket tak lupa topi menghiasi kelapanya ia cus menuju club malam.

Beruntung Jongin memiliki orang dalam sehingga tanpa ketahuan. Dan mereka dapat masuk dengan aman. Ingat, jika mereka masih pelajar. Pelajar atau anak dibawah umur dilarang masuk ke club malam.

Seorang bartender bermata panda melayani mereka. Sebotol minuman keras mereka pesan. Para Seme lah yang kesana, yaitu Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol. tidak mungkin Jongin dan Chanyeol membawa kekasih mereka yaitu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa mereka akan dihajarnya. Tapi pengecualian untuk Sehun. Ia merasa bebas untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya. Orangtua yang selalu sibuk dan tak pernah memperhatikannya. Hanya bisa memberikan uang dan fasilitas yang ia butuhkan. Serta ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Ia merasa tidak tertarik dengan pria maupun wanita. Dan satu lagi fakta jika Sehun masih perjaka dan perawan. Ia belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan siapapun.

Malam kian larut, sudah banyak minuman yang ia tenggak mengakibatkan Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol mabuk.

Mereka pulang sendiri-sendiri. Beruntung Kai dan Chayeol dapat pulang dengan selamat. Berbeda dengan Sehun. Karena kepalanya sangat sakit, ia pun berhenti sebentar ditepi jalan. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Akhirnya tugas kerja kelompok antara ia dan Kim Sora telah selesai. Sebenarnya gadis manis itu menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumahnya saja. Tetapi karena ia merasa sungkan pada gadis tersebut. Ia putuskan untuk pulang kerumah sekalian mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang telah habis di kos-kosannya.

Setelah membelinya, Luhan bergegas keluar. Ia menelusuri trotoar, kebutulan tempat kos-kosannya dengan supermarket yang ia kunjungi tadi cukup dekat. Iapun memutuskan pulang jalan kaki.

Ketika Luhan tengah asik berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba ada tangan tangan mencengkram kakinya.

Luhan sempat kaget dan berteriak histeris. Karna kebetulan jalan yang ia lewati cukup sepi. Karna hari sudah sangat larut.

Luhan menengok kebawah dan ia lihat seorang pria tengah memegang kakinya.

"Hai-hai!"

 _Colek-colek._

Luhan mencolek pipi pemuda yang tergelak tak sadarkan diri dibawah kakinya.

"Aigoo... hai tuan, kau jangan tidur disini... apa kau mabuk... rumahmu dimana..." Kata Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda gila ini. (Sangka Luhan) agar sipemuda lekas bangun.

Karena di goyang-goyang, dicolek-colek, bahkan dengan tidak elitnya Luhan menendang tubuh terkapar Sehun. Tapi Sehun seakan tuli, tidak merespon apa yang Luhan lalukan.

"Hah... menyerah!"

Dengan lancang Luhan merogoh celana Sehun, ia hendak mengambil dompet Sehun yang mungkin saja ada tanda pengenalnya.

Dan jreng-jreng...

Luhan seakan shock melihat dompet Sehun, _kosong!_ Tidak ada apapun didalam sana. Hanya ada kartu kredit. Tanpa identitas apapun.

Luhan yang bingung dengan terpaksa ingin meninggalkan sosok pemuda itu. Tapi hati kecilnya seakan berkata _"Tolonglah pemuda malang itu? Apakah tega kau meninggalkan pemuda itu?"_ Rayu hati kecilnya.

Dengan terpaksa ia bawa Sehun masuk kedalam mobil Sehun. Dan dengan terpaksa pula ia membawa sosok Sehun menuju kos-kosannya.

Sesampai di tempat kos, Luhan segera meletakan Sehun diatas kasurnya.

"Hah... tak kusangka kau berat juga." Monolog Luhan.

Melihat wajah damai nan polos Sehun, entah mengapa Luhan merasa ingin sekali melindungi sosok itu.

"Kuperhatikan kau tampan juga. Bentuk rahangmu sangat sempurna." Dilihatnya Sehun masih menggunakan sepatunya. Dengan telaten Luhan melepas sepatu Sehun. Ia juga menyelimuti Sehun dengan selimut tebalnya.

Dan Luhan putuskan untuk tidur disofa saja.

Pagi memjemput, Luhan ingin membangunkan pria asing di rumahnya. Tapi yang ia lihat. KOSONG!

Bahkan tempat tidurnya telah tertata rapi serta selimutnya telah dilipat rapi juga. Ia menemukan secarik kertas yang ada diatas nakas.

 _ **Gomawo atas tumpangannya. Sebelumnya maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berpamitan padamu, tapi sebagai permintaan maaf dan rasa terimakasihku. Aku telah menyiapkan roti bakar dan segelas susu untuk kau sarapan. Salam dari Odult.**_

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap imut. "Odult." Monolognya. "Tapi aku rasa ini bukan nama sebenarnya. Hah, lupakan saja." Lanjutnya.

"Kruk.. krukk.. kruk..."

Terdengar bunyi perut lapar dari Luhan. Ia mengelus-elus perut ratanya itu.

"Aku rasa aku lapar, katanya pemuda asing itu menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Aku harap ia tak meracuniku." Monolog Luhan sekali lagi.

Luhan pun berjalan menuju meja makan. Dan benar sekali, jika pria asing itu menyiapkan roti bakar dan segelas susu cokelat. Tanpa ragu ia pun melahap hidangan tersebut sampai habis.

.

.

.

.

 **EXO Senior High School.**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih masuk kearena parkir sekolah elit ini. Dengan anggun bak malaikat kematian Sehun muncul dalam bentuk wanita. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir kuda. Bahkan penampilannya tidak seperti wanita centil pada umumnya. Sehan adalah sosok wanita anggun, nan misterius. Seperti sosok wanita _Kuudere_.

Siapapun yang menatapnya tak segan-segan ia tatap dengan sorot mata tajam, nan menusuk. Ia berjalan dengan gaya bak model red karpet begitu tenang nan misterius.

"Hai Sehan..." Panggil pria pendek nan sintal yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, kawannya.

"Hn." Balas Sehun dingin.

"Singkirkan tangan laknatmu itu dari pundakku cabe." Ucap Sehun dengan muka dan nada yang datar.

"Huh! Dasar pemarah. Kau ini jangan galak-galak. Jika kau terlalu galak. Mana ada yang berani mendekatimu...

"…"

Sehun tak peduli. Jika matahari muncul moodnya akan jelek sekali. Ia benci jika harus menjadi seorang wanita. Mau sampai kapan ia seperti ini terus? adakah penangkalnya?

Sebenarnya orangtua Sehun telah berusaha mencari keberadaan pengemis tua yang mengutuknya. Tapi sayang, setelah ketemu, seminggu yang lalu beliau telah meninggal dunia.

Dan sekarang pupus sudah, sihir atau kutukan ini akan terus melekat padanya. Dan Sehun sungguh tak menginginkan ini terjadi.

...

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Sehan/Sehun merasa bosan. Sungguh ia ingin keluar dari kelas ini. Menurutnya guru yang mengajar mereka sangat payah dalam mengajar. Bahkan hanya dengan membaca sebentar saja ia dapat menguasai apa yang diajarkan.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela. Ia ingat kejadian tadi malam.

.

.

 _Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada disebuah kamar yang kecil. Beruntung matahari masih terbenam. Jadi ia masih berwujud pria bukan wanita. Ia beranjak dari tidur dan keluar dari kamar ini. Ia melihat seseorang tengah tidur diatas sofa berwarna abu-abu._

 _Ia pandangi sosok yang tertidur pulas nan damai itu. Sehun menelisik semua bagian wajahnya. Bulu mata yang lentik, bibir tipis merah merona yang sedikit terbuka. Bentuk wajah yang mungil. Dan dengan penasaran ia sentuh kulit pipinya._

 _Baru seusap ia merasakan aliran darahnya naik. Belum pernah ia merasakan kulit sehalus bayi. Bahkan kulit wanitanyapun tak sehalus sosok yang tengah tertidur ini._

 _"Engg..."_

 _Suara igauan terdengar dari sosok yang tengah tertidur ini. Tak ingin membangunkannya, Sehun mundur. Ia hanya dapat memandangi wajah ayu sosok ini._

 _"Apakah kau menolongku semalam? Jika ia aku sangat berterimakasih. Jika aku boleh tahu siapa namamu nona? Aku belum pernah melihat wanita secantik dirimu. Walaupun kau berambut pendek, sosokmu yang tengah tertidur ini sangat mengagumkan. Aku merasa dadaku berdetak karenamu. Jika ada kesempatan, ayo kita bertemu dan berkenalan." Ucap Sehun, berkata sendiri._

 _Untunglah Sehun bukanlah pria yang manja. Ia bahkam sedikit demi sedikit bisa memasak. Walaupun itu hanya yang gampang-gampang saja._

 _Dan pagi ini ia ingin membuatkan roti bakar dengan selai stroberry karena yang ia temui dikulkas hanya selai stroberry dan susu cokelat._

 _Pukul 5.30 Am. Ia melihat matahari mulai tampak. Sehun harus segera kembali, karena tepat jam 6 matahari sudah sangat kelihatan dan itu berbahaya bagi dirinya. Dengam terburu-buru ia membuat surat kecil. Setelah selesai ia mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi dari sana._

 _Didalam mobil sport putihnya, Sehun berubah wujud menjadi wanita yang menurutnya menjijikan. Rambutnya yang tadi pendek berubah menjadi panjang lurus. Beruntung dadanya tidak besar, melainkan kecil. Jika besar ia akan benar-benar akan muntah._

 _..._

Luhan berjalan dikoridor kampus hendak menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini ia ada kelas pagi dan dosennya kebetulan _killer_. Mau tidak mau ia tidak boleh terlambat masuk kelas. Beruntung sang dosen belum tiba serta tugas-tugasnya juga sudah ia selesaikan dengan kata lain pagi ini aman.

Selang beberapa menit Luhan datang sang dosen datang. Dan memberikan mata kuliah dipagi hari ini.

 **Skip.**

Jam perkuliahan Luhan telah usai. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Dan hari ini ia berencana untuk menyerahkan proposal magang ke tempat yang ia incar. Luhan berencana untuk magang di sekolah yang menurut masyrakat disebut sekolah elit.

Luhan adalah mahasiswa jurusan music di Yonsai Univercity semester 8. Universitas ini salah satu universitas terkenal yang ada di Korea Selatan. Mahasiswa yang bersekolah disini pastilah siswa dan siswi yang cerdas.

.

Luhan tengah berdiri di halte bis menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan, Yaitu EXO SHS. Calon tempat magangnya.

Tak lama, bis yang ia tunggu datang. Segera ia naik ke bis yang akan mengantarkannya. Ia duduk, dibangku tengah dekat jendela. Dengan begini ia dapat menikmati pemandangan diluar sana dari kaca jendela.

Kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian bis yang dinaiki Luhan tiba di pemberhentian yang Luhan tuju. Ia pun turun dari bis. Kurang lebih 5 menit ia berjalan menuju sekolah tempat ia magang.

Dari dulu Luhan memang ingin mengajar ditempat ini. Ia melihat bangunan sekolah ini, sungguh megah bak bangunan eropa seperti di film _Harry Potter._

Dengan langkah pasti Luhan melangkah menuju kedalam sekolah. Ia harus keruang kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan proposal ini.

Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah ini, bahkan lantai sekolah ini terbuat dari marmer putih yang sangat mengkilat, bahkan setiap pintu kelas terbuat dari kayu yang berkualitas dengan cat plitur yang bagus pula.

Tadi ia sempat melihat di pintu masuk sekolah ini ditengah-tengahnya terdapat lampu kristal diatasnya, seperti dihotel berbintang 5.

Karena asik melihat dan berjalan dikoridor sekolah ini, ia sampai menabrak seseorang.

 _"Cheosonghamnida."_ Ucap Luhan seraya membungkukan badannya.

Sosok yang ditabrak olehnya diam saja tak menyaut dirinya. Merasa aneh pada orang yang ditabraknya, Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya.

 **Deg.**

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Halo-halo ketemu lagi dengan ku. Si Ipi yang gk jelas. Panggil aku Ipi ya, jangan thor-thor. Coz rada aneh gitu. Hihihi... nyengir. Untuk yang tanya I hate Gay. Tenang aja.. itu jelas akan tamat. Dan ini sebagai pengganti I Hate Gay, aku bawa ff yang gak kalah gaje. Ini FF ringan banget daripada ffku yang lainnya. Dan ada bumbu-bumbu humor serta fantasinya. Oke jika minat review. Jika gak minat aku hapus. Hehe..

Oke bye-bye. PYONG! :*)

.


	2. Odult

**HOLY SHIT!**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kris-Wu Yi Fan, and other.**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, 1/2 GS, Fantasy, Humor, Romance.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC mengandung unsur yadong. Jika kalian masih dibawah umur atau tak suka dengan cerita ini silahkan close. DAN SATU LAGI, DISINI SEHUN SEME NOT UKE. WALAUPUN IA TERLAHIR MENJADI PRIA SETENGAH WANITA TAPI STATUSNYA SEME. DAN LUHAN AKAN JADI UKE.**

 **Summary:**

 **Nasip sial menimpa Sehun, pria yang terlahir menjadi pria harus dikutuk menjadi wanita. Sehun akan menjadi wanita kala matahari terbit dan kembali menjadi pria kala matahari terbenam. Dapatkah Sehun kembali menjadi sosok pria sejati dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? Ikuti kisahnya disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya ingin mengatakan jika ff saya ini pure dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada yang mirip anime bahkan sinetron pasaran yang sering ditonton saya tidak terinspirasi dari sana. Ide ini terlintas karena saya ingin membuat ff hunhan yang berbeda. Dimana Sehun menjadi cewek bukan Luhan aja yang jadi cewek mulu. Dan disini SEHUN TETAP MENJADI SANG DOMINAN BUKAN BOTTOM, DAN LUHAN TETAP UKE. JIKA TAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI SILAHKAN OUT/CLOSE. AND THIS IS YAOI. BOY X BOY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading. ^^**

… … …

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya:**_

 _Karena asik melihat dan berjalan dikoridor sekolah ini, ia sampai menabrak seseorang._

 _"Jeosonghamnida." Ucap Luhan seraya membungkukan badannya._

 _Sosok yang ditabrak olehnya diam saja tak menyaut dirinya. Merasa aneh pada orang yang ditabraknya, Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya._

 _ **Deg.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terpaku melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tubuhnya seakan menegang, dan hatinya berdebar-debar.

 **Deg-deg, Deg-deg**

Terus seperti itu. Tak ingin guncangan dadanya semakin kencang - dengan _stay cool_ ia lewati sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Namun baru 2 langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

" _Chogiyo_... bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

 **Gleg!**

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Sosok yang tengah minta tolong ini, tak lain adalah orang yang menolongnya tadi malam. Dan mimpi apa ia sehingga dirinya dapat bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Hn." Balas Sehun dan ia hanya menganggukan kepala sekali.

Luhan merasa wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini terkesan dingin. Bahkan jika diperhatikan dengan baik-baik postur tubuh wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini jauh berbeda dengannya. Sosoknya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

Luhan merasa gagal menjadi seorang pria. Entah mengapa ia menyesal - dulu - ia jarang minum susu. Dan sekarang ia melihat wanita yang tingginya melebihi dirinya ia sangat malu sekali. Ditambah wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini terbilang cantik. Gayanya seperti tokoh anime dengan karakter _kuudere_ , dimana sang tokoh memiliki gaya cool, gagah, misterius, dingin. Serta tatapan matanya tajam. Mendadak ia berpikir seandainya wanita ini menjadi pria pastilah sangat _manly_.

Ia berjalan dibelakang wanita yang menurutnya _manly ,_ Entah mengapa - mendadak ia merasa sungkan dengan wanita yang nantinya akan menjadi muridnya ini. Ia berharap wanita ini tidak akan merepotkannya.

…

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sosok mungil yang ada didepannya ini membungkukan badan dan berkata terimakasih pada Sehun. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman manis dilayangkan olehnya.

Melihat senyuman orang itu, Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala. Namun dilubuk hatinya tengah bersorak senang.

"Oh, kenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Jika boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Sehan, Oh Sehan." Balas Sehun. Tapi didalam hati Sehun kesal. Ia tak dapat memperkenalkan diri dengan nama aslinya.

"Oh Sehan. Hms.. nama yang bagus." Balas Luhan.

Namun Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut pada Luhan.

… .… …

Luhan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menyerahkan proposal yang ia buat guna — untuk nendapatkan persetujuan dari sang pemimpin sekolah. Kepala Sekolah Lee Sooman menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah seakan pria paruh baya ini sedang menilai Luhan.

"Hms.. kau adalah mahasiswa dari Yonsei University bukan?" Tanya pria ini.

"Ne sajangnim. Saya mahasiswa _Yonsei_ _University_ , bagaimana _sajangnim_. Apakah _Sajangnim_ mengizinkan saya magang disini selama 3 bulan?"

"Hms... melihat prestasimu di kampus, kau termasuk mahasiswa berprestasi. Dan aku putuskan kau bisa magang disini." Ucap Beliau.

Mendengar kata-kata sang kepala sekolah Luhan merasa senang. Akhirnya cita-citanya terwujud dan mulai besok lusa dirinya bisa mulai magang di tempat ini.

.

.

Luhan yang senang pada akhirnya laporan magangnya diterima memutuskan untuk merayakan dengan membeli bubbletea, minuman favorit keduanya setelah kopi.

"Aku memesan satu bubbeltea rasa taro." Pesannya.

Luhan iseng menatap sebelahnya yang sama-sama membeli bubbletea. Dan ia seakan tahu jika orang yang ada disebelahnya adalah Sehan.

"Sehan, kau Sehan kan?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehan/Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan. Seketika itu mata Sehun melotot, ia terkejut.

"Apa kau suka bubbletea juga?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"..." Angguk.

"Kau suka rasa cokelat ya?"

Angguk lagi.

Pesanan Luhan telah datang. Luhan segera mengambilnya.

"Apa kau mau duduk denganku?"

Diam sejenak, berpikir kemudian menganggukan kepala lagi.

Dan Luhan menggiring Sehan menuju meja dekat dengan kolam ikan koi.

"Kau tahu Sehan. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku selalu duduk disini. Mendengar gemericik air yang dihasilkan oleh air terjun mini yang ada disamping kita, serta terdapat ikan koi disana sungguh menyejukan. Terang Luhan.

Tapi Sehan/Sehun diam saja. Ia seakan bingung untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku perhatikan kau ini gadis yang pemalu dan pendiam ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"..."

Luhan seakan bingung. Sehan dari tadi diam saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi entah mengapa wajah Sehan seakan tampak tak asing dimatanya. Ia seakan pernah bertemu, tapi dimana ya? Dan ia pun bingung.

"Hai Sehan, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan sempat terkejut. Apakah Luhan sudah tahu, jika sosok semalam yang ia selamatkan itu adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang menjadi _namja_. Jangan, Luhan tidak boleh tahu jatidirinya.

" _Anio_ , kita tidak pernah bertemu." Jawab Sehan dingin.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa beroh ria.

.

.

Es yang mereka minum telah habis. Dan hari tampak sudah sore. Sehan ingin mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Tapi melihat matarahari mulai tenggelam itu tidak akan bisa. Bisa-bisa Luhan akan pingsan dibuatnya.

"Sampa bertemu lagi Sehan... senang bertemu denganmu." Lambai Luhan. Dan Sehan pun hanya bisa membungkuk seadanya. Ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai orang lebay.

.

.

Malam menjemput, Luhan si baik harus rela pergi keapotik untuk menebus obat sahabatnya Lay. Lay sakit, dan tak ada yang merawatnya. Ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu yang memiliki fisik sangat lemah jika dibandingkan dirinya.

Dengan rasa solidaritas sebagai sahabat, Luhan mau menebus obat dari dokter yang memeriksa Lay tadi.

Luhan berjalan di jalan yang kebetulan sepi. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia berbalik badan dan dilihatnya tak ada siapapun.

Dan

Greb! Seseorang menyekepnya. Ia mencoba berteriak tapi tangan seorang preman mendekapnya.

"Berikan barang-barangmu sekarang!" Bentaknya.

Luhan tidak ingin memberikan uangnya pada preman-preman ini. Dengan keberanian ia meninju perut preman yang membekapnya itu dengan sikunya. Ia juga membanting preman tadi.

"Kurang ajar dia! Berani juga ternyata, Serang!" Mereka pun mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Ada pisau lipat yang siap untuk melukai tubuh Luhan.

Dengan tenang dan fokus ia memulai ancang-ancang. Luhan memasang kuda-kuda dan tangannya membentuk sebuah jurus seperti wusyu.

"Bug!"

"Brak"

"Bug!"

Tendang hajar, pukul banting ia layangkan pada preman itu.

Luhan tampak terengah-engah menghajar sang preman yang ingin memalaknya. Namun Luhan sedikit lengah, ada salah satu preman yang diam-diam mengendap-endap dari belakang hendak memukul kepala Luhan dengan tongkat besi. Dan...

"Brak!"

"Klek!"

"Bug!"

Luhan berbalik dan melihat seorang preman tengah dihajar oleh seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, dan juga _tampan_.

Dan setalah itu seluruh preman yang ada disana lari tunggang langgang melarikan diri. Mereka semua menyerah dari hadapan Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." Tanya sosok tersebut, dan Luhan menyadari jika sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah pria yang semalam mabuk itu, dan ia yang telah menampungnya.

"Kau! Pria mabuk itu?!"

"Hn."

Mendengar gumaman dari sosok ini ia jadi teringat Sehan. Entah mengapa, Sehan dan sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya ini memiliki aura yang sama.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"Oh maaf, kebetulan aku lewat sini. Dan aku mendengar suara keributan. Instingku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Makanya aku kemari." Terangnya.

"Oh begitu.. terimakasih banyak. Mungkin jika kau tidak datang aku pasti sudah terkapar. _Kamsahamnida_.." Balas Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan.

"Odult Sehun." Balas Sehun.

"Odult, jadi odult itu namamu?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku dua nama tesebut."

"Hms.. jika begitu, kupanggil kau Sehun saja. Itu jauh lebih akrab." Ungkap Luhan.

…

Karena tak ingin Luhan kenapa- napa. Sehun mengajak Luhan naik kedalam mobilnya, awalnya Luhan tidak mau. Ia masih menganggap Sehun orang asing.

 _"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"_

 _"Itu wajar, kau orang asing." Jawab Luhan._

 _"Jika aku orang jahat, aku sudah menculikmu ataupun membunuhmu dirumahmu. Dan aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu, kajja masuk." Perintah Sehun._

 _Luhan berpikir sejenak, ia mencerna ucapan Sehun. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini benar._

Pada akhirnya ia masuk kedalam mobil mahal Sehun. (Catatan, baru Luhan saja yang boleh masuk kedalam mobil Sehun. Selama ini Sehun tidak mengizinkan siapapun memakai ataupun menumpang didalam mobilnya)

.

"Kau mau kemana sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang fokus mengemudi.

"Keapotik, temanku sedang sakit. Dan aku membantunya menebus obat. Aku juga membantu menjaga serta merawatnya."

"Tampaknya kau sangat perhatian sekali ya.. apakah temanmu itu orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sehun, namun ada rasa was-was dalam dirinya. Ia takut jika sosok yang duduk disebelahnya ini sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Tidak, kami hanya bersahabat." Balas Luhan.

Dan Sehun tersenyum atas jawaban Luhan. Tapi sayang Luhan tidak melihatnya.

.

.

" _Gomawo_ Sehun- _ssi_ , kau sudah menemaniku membeli obat untuk sahabatku. Apa kau ingin mampir?"

"Ah tidak. Kapan-kapan saja. Masuklah kedalam. Cuaca diluar dingin."

Luhan mengerti, ia pun mengucapkan kata terimakasih sekali lagi, kemudian masuk ke dalam kos-kosannya. (Lay/Yixing satu kos-kosan dengan Luhan tapi berbeda kamar).

Setelah Luhan masuk kedalam kos-kosan, Sehun tersenyum senang _"Akhirnya aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku yang asli."_ Batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Lusa pun tiba, sesuai janji dan kesepakatan. Luhan hari ini akan mulai magang. Dengan kemeja berwarna soft serta celana panjang dan sepatu kulit hitam yang telah ia semir. Ia pun bersiap-siap berangkat.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia harus menaiki bis untuk tiba ditempat tujuan.

.

.

 **At EXO SHS.**

Seperti yang sudah -sudah Luhan berjalan dikoridor hendak keruangan guru. Karena ini adalah hari pertama magang. Ia akan memperkenalkan diri.

Sesuai jurusannya, Luhan akan mengajarkan pelajaran kesenian khususnya musik.

Ia masih menyusuri koridor sekolah ini, tapi ia merasa banyak mata yang memandanginya. Ia pikir karena ia tampak asing dimata mereka. Namun semua itu salah, kala ia mendengar kasak-kusuk seseorang membicarakannya.

"Aku dengar dia guru magang yang berhasil lolos dari tinju maut Oh Sehan."

"Ia, aku dengar juga begitu. Jika guru itu pernah menabrak Oh Sehan, tapi Sehan dengan biasa saja, tidak menghajar guru itu."

"Apa karena dia guru, jadi Sehan tidak berani macam-macam?"

"Kau lupa, jika sekolah ini salah satu bagian dari Oh Corp. Bahkan kepala sekolah disini masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan Sehan. Kau tak ingat, Oh Sehan pernah mengamuk kala guru kita Park Dae Bong memberikan Sehan nilai C. Padahal Sehan yakin jika ia mampu mengerjakannya. Bahkan karena keteledorannya dalam memberikan nilai, alhasil Park Dae Bong Saem dipecat."

 _"Bisik-bisik."_

Mendengar bisik-bisik antara siswa disana Luhan seakan tidak peduli. Niatnya kemari untuk magang dan ia akan berkerja sebaik mungkin demi mendapatkan nilai yang baik pula, serta cepat-cepat menyelesaikam studynya.

.

.

"Hai Hun. Hari ini tumben, kau tidak menghajar seseorang. Hahahaha..." Goda Chanyeol.

"Diam kau zugor. Aku sedang tidak mood menghajar seseorang." Balas Sehun yang sedang Mode on Sehan.

"Hahaha... mungkin saja pria-pria disana takut padamu Hun.. kau bagai preman sekolah. Hahaha..." Godanya sekali lagi.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Diam atau ku sumpal mulutnu dengan sepatu." Kesal Sehun.

"Iya, iya... santai kawan... aku hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong aku dengar ada guru magang disini. Dia mahasiswa dari _Yongsai Univercity._ Kira-kira seperti apa ya rupanya?"

"Jangan-jangan rupanya seperti wajah-wajah orang culun." Saut Jongin yang baru masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hahahaha... benar sekali kau _kkamjong_.. hahaha.." Tawa Chanyeol.

-_-"

"Tertawa, tertawa. Tapi jangan menghina dasar gorila." Balas Jongin tidak terima.

"Yak! Aku bukan gorila!" Sewot Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau bukan gorila lalu apa? Zugor..." Ledek Jongin lagi.

-_-"

"Sudah kalian berdua duduk. Kalian berisik sekali." Perintah Sehun. Dan kali ini dua orang yang tengah saling menyejek akhirnya duduk.

.

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dan inilah saatnya Luhan untuk mengajar. Luhan berjalan dikoridor sekolah ini, kelas yang ia akan masuki adalah kelas XII sains A.

Dimana dikelas itu adalah katalah kelas elit, ditambah kelas angker menutur para siswa dan guru. Banyak dari mereka menyerah mengajar dikelas itu.

Tapi Luhan merasa tertantang, seperti apa gaya mereka, ya? Anak-anak yang masih meminta pada orangtua namun lagaknya sombong sekali. Mereka hanya beruntung terlahir dikeluarga kaya.

"Grekkkk..."

Bunyi pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Dan semua murid kelas ini menatap kearah Luhan. Luhan berjalan dengan PD, ia meletakkan buku yang akan ia bahas dikelas ini.

" _Annyeonghaseo_..." Sapanya pada murid-murid dikelas ini.

"…"

Tidak ada yang membalasnya. Dan setelah beberapa menit, ada dari salah satu mereka berkata " _Seosaengnim_ , kau ini _namja or yeoja_?! Kau tak layak memakai celana.. pantasnya kau memakai rok.. huhuhu..."

Jujur saja Luhan jengkel atas perkataan salah satu muridnya itu. Rasa-rasanya ingin ia menghajar orang itu dengan tangannya.

"Ehem-ehem, memang banyak orang yang mengatakan aku cantik. Tapi sekali saya tegaskan SAYA ADALAH LAKI-LAKI DAN SAYA INI MANLY! BRAK!" Luhan kesal lalu menggebrak meja. "KAU!" Tunjuknya ke arah siswa yang tadi menghinanya. "KAU, SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU, TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKU MENGURANGI NILAIMU." Ancam Luhan dengan mata berkilat marah.

Sehun yang dari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dalam wujud Sehan tersenyum dalam hati. 'Boleh juga dia, menarik.' Batinnya.

Acara perkenalannya sudah selasai. Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, ternyata Luhan adalah guru magang. Ia akan mengajar selama 3 bulan. Setelah sesi perkenalannya dilanjut ke pelajaran.

Sehun tidak mendengarkan apa yang Luhan terangkan. Dengan IQ diatas rata-rata sesungguhnya ia telah mengusai materi yang Luhan ajarkan. Ia hanya menatap paras ayu Luhan. Sungguh jika ia tak terjebak ditubuh laknat ini, ia akan menarik Luhan dan memperkosa _namja_ itu. Karna gerak bibir tipis nan sensual Luhan membangkitkan hormonnya. Sehun gelisah lalu membasahi bibirnya. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasakannya. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah ini terjadi.

Luhan yang tengah menerangkan sejurus kemudian menatap Sehan yang tampak kurang sehat. Wajah gadis _manly_ itu memerah, walaupun dia tampak tenang, tapi ada kesan nyamannya.

"Kau tak apa Sehan..." Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sehan. Lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari yeoja ini. Yang ada tatapan menusuk yang tengah Sehan lontarkan pada Luhan.

"Kau berkeringat, lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja?" Saran Luhan sekali lagi tapi masih tak ditanggapi oleh Sehan. Yeoja ini hanya diam saja.

" _Seongsaengnim_ lebih baik saya saja yang mengantar Sehan keruang kesehatan..." Pinta Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ne, saya juga _Seongsaengnim_." Kali ini Jongin menyaut.

Luhan menatap kedua pemuda tampan yang adalah muridnya, ia pun melongo, pasalnya kedua _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini seakan tengah merebutkan Sehan. "Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh menemani Sehan." Ujar Luhan. Dan kedua orang itu lalu menyeret Sehan keluar.

Setelah sampai diluar Sehan menatap kedua sahabatnya _sengak_. "Apa-apaan kalian ini, menyeretku seperti hewan saja. Aku tidak sakit bodoh!" Kesal Sehun yang sedang modeon Sehan.

"Tapi kau aneh Sehun. Kau tampak seperti... terangsang." Ujar Jongin berbisik ditelinga Sehun.

"Pletak!" Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Jaga ucapanmu HITAM. AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU." Sengit Sehan dingin dan ia berjalan menjauh dari dua idiot dihadapannya.

Sehun menutuskan untuk keatap saja. Disana ia dapat menatap awan yang ia sukai dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulitnya.

Jam telah menunjukan saatnya istirahat. Ia malas melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dan menuju ke kantin.

Krucuk-krucuk-krucuk.

Memalukan, perut Sehan berbunyi dan itu tandanya dia lapar. Mau tak mau dia harus turun, membeli makan.

"Kau disini ternyata." Sebuah suara yang akhir-akhir ini menggangu pikirannya terdengar. Sehan menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dan benar saja, ia melihat guru magangnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu atap.

"…"

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang diterima oleh Luhan. Tampaknya siswinya ini sungguh bisu. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau ini bisu? Kau tidak bisa bicara?"

"…"

Diam, tapi Sehan maju mendekati sang guru magang itu. Tap-tap-tap-tap langkah kaki Sehan semakin mendekat dan Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. Aura Sehan, sungguh kuat, sampai-sampai tubuh Luhan seakan membeku. Sorot matanya tajam, alisnya tebal, dan dagunya begitu lancip. Entah mengapa aura ini, Luhan pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Tapi ia masih samar dalam mengingat.

Tap!

Luhan terpojok, dan saat ini dia terhimpit dipintu. _Sial!_ Batinnya.

"Permisi _Seongsaengmin_ , aku mau lewat. Tak tahu kah kau, jika ini jam istirahat dan siswimu ini tengah lapar, satu hal lagi. Aku tidak bisu." Ucap Sehan datar. Sedangkan Luhan cengo dibuatnya. Ia dengan canggung menggeser tubuhnya. Dan Sehan membuka pintu itu lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Benar-benar siswinya ini, sungguh aneh. Namun entah mengapa ia menyukai sikap Sehan yang terkasan dingin, cool dan _manly_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merengut kala dengan seenaknya Sehun datang ke kos-kosannya. Bahkan pemuda misterius ini membawakan sekotak pizza besar kepadanya. Kebetulan ada Yixing disana, Yixing yang suka ngemil, bahkan dia suka sekali mengambil stock makanan yang ia simpan dilemari dapur. Kali ini dimanjakan oleh Sehun dengan membawa sekotak pizza ukuran jumbo.

"Hai Hun, untuk apa kau repot-repot kemari..." Tanya Luhan curiga.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, dan sekalian mampir kemari, apa kau keberatan?" Jawabnya.

" _Anio_ , kau jangan merasa berhutang budi padaku.. kau kan kemarin telah menyelamatkanku.. jadi kita impas." Balas Luhan lagi.

" _Ani_ Lu.. aku ingin menjadi temanmu.. apakah itu tidak boleh?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya kala menjadi Sehan ataupun dihadapan sahabatnya.

"B-bu-bukan seperti itu.. tapi pemberianmu ini terlalu berlebihan untuk kami..." Tutur Luhan sekali lagi.

"Hah! Lupakan. Kau sekarang adalah temanku. Dan ingat, aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Ancam Sehun.

Luhan diam, sedangkan Yixing sedari tadi telah memakan pizza yang dibawakan oleh Sehun. "Makan saja Han, anggap saja ini rejeki, tak baik menolak pemberian dari orang. Ini enak Han.. bukankah kau ingin pizza Han.. lihat pangeranmu telah membawakannya." Ucap Yixing sambil asik memakan pizza itu.

"Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau katakan, hei! Jangan kau habiskan semuanya! Sisakan untukku...yak! Yak! Yak!" Tegur Luhan dan Yixing dengan polosnya berkata. "Kau tidak mau kan.. jika tidak mau untukku saja. Kebetulan aku lapar Han..." Luhan melotot sambil merebut pizza, menjauhkan dari Yixing. "ENAK SAJA, INI MILIKKU! SEHUN MEMBELIKANNYA UNTUKKU, BUKAN UNTUKMU, TAHU!" Sewot Luhan.

"Sudahlah Lu.. jika kau ingin lagi, aku bisa memesankannya untukmu?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak! Ini pemberian perdana darimu. Dan aku harus mencobanya." Entah mengapa Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Memang, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memberikan sesuatu kepadanya.

Dan pada akhirnya merekapun makan bersama.

.

Kali ini tinggallah Sehun dengan Luhan di tempat kos Luhan, Yixing sudah pamit pulang setelah makan dan kenyang. _Dasar sahabat yang baik._ Setelah Yixing pergi suasana tampak canggung, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sehun yang aslinya pendiam tapi jika berada di dekat Luhan, ia pun mau berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau masih kuliah atau sudah bekerja?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi guna mengurangi rasa canggung.

"Aku masih kuliah, dan saat ini aku tengah magang di salah satu sekolah." Jawab Luhan.

Sejujurnya Sehun sudah tahu jika Luhan adalah salah satu mahasiswa di universitas terkenal yang ada di Seoul. "Sedangkan kau, kau ini kuliah atau bekerja?" Kali ini giliran Luhan yang bertanya.

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Mengapa ia disuruh menebak? Dasar pria yang tengah duduk disampingnya ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Yak! Katakan, aku sudah mengatakan tentang diriku padamu, tapi mengapa kau main rahasia segala!" Kesal Luhan sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

" _Appo_! Kau ini sungguh sadis ya.. main pukul saja." Rengek Sehun sambil mengelus lengannya yang dipukul oleh Luhan.

"Rasakan! Itu balasan karna kau telah curang!"

"Jika aku katakan kau pasti akan terkejut. Biarlah saja ini tetap jadi rahasiaku, kelak kau akan tahu. Hehehe..." Cengir Sehun. Dan Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, pasalnya ia jengkel dengan Sehun pemuda yang sangat misterius ini. Kedatangannya bagai jelangkung datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar.

Karna waktu dirasa cukup, Sehun pamit undur diri dan Luhan mengantar sampai pintu. "Terimakasih atas pizzanya, Yixing sangat menyukainya." Kata Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan dan mengatakan "Sama-sama, senang berbagi dengan kalian." Dan Luhan membalas dengan senyuman pula. Melihat senyum manis Luhan, dan pesona wajah _namja_ mungil ini, sesungguhnya ia tak ingin beranjak dari sini. Ia ingin menginap, tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena jika Luhan sampai tahu wujud wanitanya itu sangat memalukan.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, _jaljayo_ Xiao Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus surai Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum manis Sehun dan belaian lembut tangan Sehun di kepalanya membuatnya merona.

"Hms." Hanya deheman yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, itu untuk menutupi rona merah yang ada dipipinya dan setalah itu Sehun keluar dari tempatnya.

"Tampaknya pemuda itu menyukaimu Lu." Terdengar suara dari Yixing, Luhan langsung menengok kesumber suara. Ternyata Yixing telah menyembulkan wajahnya di pintu kosnya.

"Hah, bicara apa kau! Tidak! Pemuda itu tidak mungkin menyukaiku, jika benar aku tidak bisa menyukainya. Kau tahu kan jika aku sudah menyukai seseorang Yixing- _ah_..."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi cintamu padanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, kalau aku jadi kau. Aku akan menyerah dan akan membuka hatiku pada oranglain. Percuma kau menjaga hatimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya, jika pemuda itu sungguh misterius. Aku sungguh tidak tahu siapa dia." Terang Luhan.

"Ya.. terserah kau saja, aku sudah mengantuk, _bye_.. aku tidur dulu _jaljayo_ Lu.." Dan Yixing kembali menutup pintu kosnya. Sedangkan Luhan mencibir kearah pintu kos Yixing karna pemilik kamar telah menutup pintunya.

.

.

Setelah Sehun pergi dari tempat Luhan, ia menuju ke _night club_ , dimana Kai, Chanyeol disana. Begitu masuk, banyak pasang mata memandanginya, ia tahu jika ia tampan dan digandrungi oleh banyak orang.

Setelah menemukan kedua sahabatnya, ia mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada disana. "Hai Hun, tumben sekali kau terlambat. Apakah kau sudah punya gebetan eoh.." Goda Jongin sambil meminum-minuman beralkohol itu.

Sehun hanya bersmirk ria. Melihat sahabatnya bersmirk ria Jongin menawarkan minuman kearah Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan ia menenggaknya. "Hn, dia sangat indah. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku." Dan Sehun kembali bersmirk.

"Wow! _DAEBAK_! Sahabatku telah dewasa." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berkata.

"Ayo kita rayakan ini dengan minum-minum sampai mabuk!" Tawar Chanyeol. Namun Sehun segera menolaknya, pasalnya kejadian yang memalukan itu masih membekas. Ia tak ingin terkapar ditengah jalan, dan karna kejadian itu ia tak mau lagi, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi, sebelum pergi ia mengambil rokok yang ada ditangan Chanyeol sambil menghisapnya, lalu _mengebulkannya_ dan pergi dari sana dengan penuh kepongahan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran diadakan diruang musik. Luhan menyuruh semua muridnya memainkan alat musik yang muridnya sukai dan ia membentuk sebuah kelompok dimana para kelompok itu nanti akan membawakan sebuah lagu dan Luhan akan menilai mereka.

Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang. Kelompok Sehan terdiri dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin. Karena itu sudah paten di kelas ini. 5 sekawan dimana Sehan adalah wanita seorang diri. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun Sehan wanita tapi dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok itu.

Chanyeol dan Kai memainkan gitar sedangkan Sehun memilih memainkan piano. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyanyi dimana Baekhyun suara 1 dan Kyungsoo suara 2, Tapi tetap semuanya menyanyi hanya saja setiap bagian berbeda-beda porsinya. Dan BaekDo mendapatkan porsi yang lebih banyak dari mereka bertiga.

Kelompok Sehun mendapatkan no 5. Dan mereka dengan sabar menunggu. Pandangan Sehan/Sehun tertuju pada Luhan. Ia ingin hari cepat-cepat malam karna malam hari ia bisa bebas mendekati Luhannya. Disekolah ini pergerakan Sehun tidak bebas, ia tak dapat mendekati gurunya ini. Dan lagi ia tak mungkin mendekati sang guru jika berpenampilan _yeoja_ seperti ini, bisa hancur _imajenya_. Karna ia itu sang dominan, bukan submisif — pihak yang dibawah. _Hell No!_ Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

Kali ini kelompok Sehun dipanggil oleh Luhan, kelompok mereka akan menyanyikan lagu _Sing For You_ lagu yang lagi ngehit seantero dunia. Dibawakan oleh boyband yang tengah naik daun. Personil terdiri dari 9 anggota, tapi naas 3 telah keluar.

Sebelum mereka tampil, mereka mengecek apakah alat musik mereka telah sip atau belum dan setelah sip mereka pun menyanyi.

 **[D.O.] nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji motan gobaegeul**

 **hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul**

 **[Chanyeol] norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo**

 **geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you**

 **[Baekhyun] neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae**

 **eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae**

Para _audience_ terpukau dengan suara mereka, ditambah suara pembuka Kyungsoo sungguh empuk ditelinga. Petikan gitar Chanyeol dan Kai yang mengalun indah, ditambah melodi suara piano yang dimainkan oleh Sehan sangat syahdu.

 **[Sehan] geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo**

Heboh, semua heboh kala Sehan menyanyikan partnya. Walaupun hanya sedikit sekali tapi suara kecil nan merdu Sehan mampu membuat semuanya terpana.

Sedangkan Luhan ikut terhanyut dalam alunan musik dan nyanyian dari kelompok Sehan.

.

Tepukan tangan diberikan oleh mereka untuk kelompok Sehan, mungkin jika mereka mendaftarkan diri menjadi artis pastinya akan langsung diterima. Apa yang kurang dari mereka. Bakat oke, penampilan trendy, wajah tak usah diragukan benar-benar sempurna.

"Baik, kalian semua bisa kembali ketempat kalian." Kata Luhan, dan mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat semula.

Tak terasa jam pulang sekolah berakhir. Dan pelajaran musik hari ini adalah penutup dari pelajaran yang telah mereka lalui hari ini. Semua siswa telah beranjak pergi dari ruang musik kecuali Luhan dan Sehan, sosok yeoja yang misterius dan pendiam diantara siswi yang lainnya.

"Kau belum pulang Sehan?" Tanya Luhan padanya.

"…"

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang Luhan dapatkan.

"Apa kau hanya mau bicara pada sahabatmu saja?" Sehan menatap Luhan namun mulutnya masih diam membisu.

"Hah... baiklah, tapi aku beritahu satu hal padamu, aku suka suaramu itu Sehan, suaramu benar-benar bagus. Banyak-banyaklah bicara. Itu jika kau mau." Ucap Luhan, sambil menepuk bahu Sehan tak lupa senyum manis ia layangkan pada siswinya itu. Luhan beranjak dari sana, tapi Sehan tersenyum dibalik punggung sempit Luhan, dan sayangnya Luhan tak melihat jika Sehan tersenyum.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam, kali ini Sehun telah kembali ke wujud aslinya—Sehun. Ia telah berganti pakaian _namja_ , berjalan keluar, menuju mobilnya.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju dimana kekasih keduanya yaitu mobil kesayangannya berada. Ia buang tas sekolahnya disamping kemudi, masuk kedalam mobil lalu menggas mobil itu menuju rumahnya. Baru beberapa meter dari sekolah, lebih tepatnya dihalte bis, tempat dimana Luhan suka menunggu bis ia melihat Luhan masuk kedalam mobil yang Sehun tahu itu tak mahal, setara dengan mobilnya. Dan tadi ia sempat melihat jika Luhan tersenyum dan ia tampak bahagia sekali. Tanpa ragu Sehun mengikuti mobil yang membawa Luhan.

Setelah diikuti ternyata Luhan masuk kedalam restoran yang Sehun tahu jika restoran ini mahal. Sehun sungguh jengkel, Luhan dirangkul oleh sosok tinggi, botak (tidak benar-benar botak sih... masih ada rambut tipisnya) Dan Luhan tampak nyaman serta bahagia bersama pria tiang listrik yang botak.

Sehun menatap dari sebarang jalan, dan pas sekali, mereka duduk didekat kaca sehingga ia bisa mengawasi Luhan. Sehun bertanya-tanya, "Siapa pria itu? Apakah Luhan telah memiliki kekasih? Tidak! Luhan harus menjadi milikku harus. Dan batas waktuku tak lama. LUHAN HARUS JADI MILIKKU, HARUS!" Ucap Sehun sambil mencengkram kemudi.

.

.

 _Sehun merasa jengkel dengan orangtuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama malam ini._

 _"Appa, eomma. Kalian ini kenapa? Tak biasanya kalian seperti ini."_

 _"Sudah pokoknya kau ikut saja, ini demi masa depanmu juga. Tidak usah protes." Ucap eommanya._

 _"Iya Sehun, sudah kau ikut saja. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Saut Appanya dan Sehun hanya—berpenasaran ria._

 _"Kalian tak bermaksud menjodohkanku, kan?" Selidik Sehun dengan muka curiga._

 _"Pletak!"_

 _"Bicara apa kau anak kurang ajar, Lihat pakaian kami, begitu santai. Tidak ada gaun dan juga jas. Jika kami ingin menjodohkanmu, kami akan berpikir 1000 kali karna gendermu itu masih diragukan!" Bentak eommanya Sehun sekali lagi dan ia memasang wajah datar karna eommnya meragukan gendernya._

 _"Ini juga salah eomma! Jika eomma dulu tidak menghina pengemis itu, mungkin aku sudah menjadi pria tulen!" Balas Sehun, sang eomma melototi putranya, putranya ini berani benar membentaknya._

 _"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini jangan bertengkar. Yang sudah lewat biarkan lewat, tidak ada gunanya jika mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi, toh sudah kejadian. Sehun ikut saja dengan kami dan nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Lerai sang Appa. Dan keduanya pun diam._

 _._

 _Keluarga Oh telah memasuki pekarangan yang katakanlah suram. Banyak ukiran tengkorak di pagar bercat hitam ini._

 _"Appa eomma.. kalian yakin mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Sehun ragu._

 _"Ne, katanya ini tempatnya. Namanyajuga paranormal, ya suka aneh-aneh begitu.." Jawab eomma Sehun._

 _"Sudahlah kita coba masuk saja." Ajak Tuan Oh._

 _Tuan Oh turun ingin membuka gerbangnya tapi gerbangnya malah terbuka sendiri, mereka terhenyak, tapi karna keluarga Oh bermuka datar—sedatar triplek, dengan mudah mereka mengendalikan mimik wajahnya. Tuan Oh kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya masuk kedalam rumah yang terkesan angker ini._

 _sekarang mereka duduk dihadapan paranormal yang akan mengubah nasip Sehun._

 _Sehun merasa risi dengan penampilan paranormal dihadapannya ini, rambut panjang keriting, terkesan kumal, lepek. Ia yakin jika orang ini jarang mandi sampai-sampai rambutnya gimbal seperti itu._

 _Didapan paranormal terdapat bola kristal khas peramal pada umumnya. Dengan mulut komat-komit, bak dubur silit ayam mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Sesekali air liurnya muncat mengenai wajah mereka dengan jijik dan risi mereka menyekanya._

 _"Hms... berat-berat..." kata paranornal ini terkesal abnormal._

 _"Ada apa? Apakah anak saya tidak bisa kembali normal?" Tanya Hyejin selaku ibu Sehun._

 _Paranormal ini terdiam sambil menyisir jangkut panjangnya yang sama sama gimbalnya dengan rambutnya._

 _"Ada satu, tapi jika gagal akan berakibat fatal." Katanya sambil terus menyisir jenggot gimbalnya._

 _"Apa itu." Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya._

 _"Anak muda berapa usiamu?"_

 _"Usiaku 18 tahun."_

 _"Hms... 18 tahun... hms... sudah dikatakan dewasa. Ada satu syarat kau dapat kembali menjadi laki-laki dan itu kau harus..." Potong si paranormal._

 _"Harus apa?" Tanya Keluarga Oh serentak._

 _"Harus berhubungan intim dengan cintanya. Lebih tepatnya cinta sejatinya." Ujar paranormal itu serius, dan adegan sisir menyisir jenggot dihentikan._

 _"MWO!"_

 _Mereka semua berteriak dan mengakibatkan hujan rintik-rintik dimuka paranormal. Pembalasan atas apa yang dilakukan paranormal tadi kepada mereka._

 _"Gila! Bagimana mungkin anakku melakukam hal itu?!" Geram Oh Seungjoo._

 _"Aku kan sudah mengatakan berat. Syarat ini sungguh berat. Jangka waktunya adalah saat bulan purnama tiba dan sebentar lagi adalah bulan purnama. Jika dihitung tinggal 3 bulan lagi dari sekarang. Tapi tenang... anak anda dapat menemukan cintanya dengan kalung ini. Liontin kalung ini awalnya hitam namun akan berubah warna menjadi putih apabila kau telah menemukan orang yang harus... ehem-ehem, siapa namamu Nak?"_

 _"Sehun."_

 _"Oiya Sehun, kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu dan jangan lupa kau harus menidurinya. Jika tidak kau tidak menidurinya kau akan menjadi setengah wanita dan setengah pria, SELAMANYA." Terang paranormal ini._

 _"Apa tidak ada yang lainnya selain menidurinya?" Tanya Tuan Oh, kurang menerima._

 _"Tidak ada!" Jawab paranormal itu tegas._

.

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya, mengapa Sehun dengan gencarnya mengejar Luhan. Karna setelah pulang dari rumah Luhan kalung yang Sehun kenakan berubah warna menjadi putih. Awalnya Sehun ragu jika Luhan adalah cintanya. Dan berkali-kali ia membuktikannya kalung ini akan bereaksi jika didekat Luhan. Kalung dengan permata hitam akan bersinar dan berubah warna menjadi putih.

.

Sehun pulang kerumah dengan wajah kusut. Dilemparnya tas sekolahnya kesembarang arah. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Hari ini moodnya berubah buruk. Ia penasaran dan marah pada Luhan serta pria botak yang bersama dengan Luhan.

"Argh!"

Teriak Sehun didalam kamar. Beruntung kamarnya kedam suara jika tidak, akan membuat eommanya cemas.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Lu, entah mengapa aku merindukanmu. Selama kau magang aku merasa kesepian. Biasanya kita akan bertemu di kampus." Ucap Kris.

Luhan senang mendengar ucapan Kris padanya, ada sesuatu yang hangat merayap didalam kalbunya.

"Dasar gombal!" Balas Luhan menutupi perasaannya.

"Aku serius, karna kau adalah sahabatku, orang yang selalu ada disaat aku butuhkan." Ucap Kris lagi.

Luhan seakan tertohok, kala Kris mengatakan sahabat. Tidak bisakan Kris melihat dirinya? Gelas Kopi yang ia pegang sedari tadi menjadi bergetar.

"Lu, aku sebanarnya kesini untuk curhat. Hms... tampaknya aku benar-benar menyukai Tao. Awalnya aku hanya penasaran padanya, tapi semakin lama aku terus memikirkannya. Menurutmu apakah aku harus menembaknya atau tidak Lu?" Oh My God, aku benar-benar bingung, ungkapkan tidak, ungkapkan tidak... aku butuh saranmu Lu..." Terang Kris, tapi Luhan diam menunduk. Ia tidak boleh menangis dan menampakkan wajah sedih dihadapan pria ini.

"Hms... terserah kau saja Kris. Oiya, aku lupa. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemui Yixing, lain kali saja kita membahas ini. Oke bye.." Pamit Luhan.

Dan Kris hanya bisa cengo.. pasalnya Luhan sudah pergi dengan cepat dari sana, bahkan sampai berlari.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan taksi, didalam taksi ia menangis, sang supir taksi melihat penumpangnya menangis hanya diam saja. Takut jika penumpangnya marah.

Luhan masih terisak, bertahun-tahun menunggu tapi Kris masih tidak peka akan perasaannya. Dan Luhan merasa kesal dengan pria bernama Tao. Kris pernah memperlihatkan foto Tao kepada didirinya. Sebanarnya mereka berdua adalah Gay. Mereka tertarik pada lelaki, disini status Kris adalah _Seme_ , sedangkan ia condong ke _Uke_. Luhan suka dimanjakan, diberi perhatian lebih. Tapi ia tak suka jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya cantik maka orang itu akan habis ditanganya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**.

Bersambung dulu ya... hehehe...

Makasih buat **Xdhinnie0595** yang sudah menyumbangkan saran dan idenya. Jadi bisa lanjut lagi...

thx juga buat review, favorit, dan follow.

 **Big thx to**

 **Amalianiken Safitri/ rydeer/ Novey/ Oh Jerim** (selang-seling chingu, tapi tenang aja disini aku utamakan hubungan yaoinya.. aku jujur gk suka GS. Hehehe...) **OktaHunhan/ Nia Hunhan/ Guest/ DinoChiCkiHH/ Ray KT KS CB/ Deva94bubletea/ Avelina Lu/ Mr Albino/ LisnaOhLu120/ Guest/ Seravin509/ daebaektaeluv/ Lsaber/ guest/ Fihannie/ rydeer** (makasih supportnya)

 **Oke.. bye-bye..**

 **Pyong!**

 **See you next chap. ^^**

.


	3. who are you Sehun?

**HOLY SHIT!**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kris-Wu Yi Fan, and other.**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, 1/2 GS, Fantasy, Humor, Romance.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC mengandung unsur yadong. Jika kalian masih dibawah umur atau tak suka dengan cerita ini silahkan close. DAN SATU LAGI, DISINI SEHUN SEME NOT UKE. WALAUPUN IA TERLAHIR MENJADI PRIA SETENGAH WANITA TAPI STATUSNYA SEME. DAN LUHAN AKAN JADI UKE.**

 **Summary:**

 **Nasip sial menimpa Sehun, pria yang terlahir menjadi pria harus dikutuk menjadi wanita. Sehun akan menjadi wanita kala matahari terbit dan kembali menjadi pria kala matahari terbenam. Dapatkah Sehun kembali menjadi sosok pria sejati dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? Ikuti kisahnya disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya ingin mengatakan jika ff saya ini pure dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada yang mirip anime bahkan sinetron pasaran yang sering ditonton saya tidak terinspirasi dari sana. Ide ini terlintas karena saya ingin membuat ff hunhan yang berbeda. Dimana Sehun menjadi cewek bukan Luhan aja yang jadi cewek mulu. Dan disini SEHUN TETAP MENJADI SANG DOMINAN BUKAN BOTTOM, DAN LUHAN TETAP UKE. JIKA TAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI SILAHKAN OUT/CLOSE. AND THIS IS YAOI. BOY X BOY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading. ^^**

… … …

Luhan menyuruh sopir taksi menghentikan taksi ini dipinggir jalan, dekat dengan kos-kosannya. Ia tidak langsung pulang pasalnya Ia tak ingin Yixing sahabatnya melihat wajah berantakannya, mata, hidung yang bengkak sehabis menangis. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah taman yang tampak sepi. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju taman itu, setelah masuk area taman, ia memilih duduk disalah satu ayunan yang ada ditaman ini.

Kriett... krek... kriett... krekk..

Bunyi gesekan baut terdengar, wajah Luhan menunduk dan ia kembali menangis. Menangis karna cinta yang menurutnya sia-sia. Ia merasa bodoh tlah mencintai _namja_ itu, ia kira Kris merindukannya karna kehilangan sosoknya. Tapi ia salah, pemuda itu mencarinya karna ingin mendapatkan saran darinya seputar Tao. _Namja_ misterius yang Kris sukai.

Jujur dirinya sangat iri pada sosok Tao. Pemuda dengan lingkar panda dikedua matanya, jago bermain wusyu bahkan Tao sering menjuarai olahraga ini. Tao adalah anak Fakultas FIP tapi dia mengambil jurusan olahraga. Awal Kris bertemu dengan Tao kala Kris melihat Tao dikantin dan pemuda itu menyelamatkan seorang pria culun yang lemah tengah dibully, dengan ilmu beladirinya ia menghajar orang yang membully pemuda lemah itu. Karna melihat aksi _hero_ Tao, Kris tertarik pada pemudanya.

Lama ia duduk diayunan ditaman ini. Hawa semakin dingin ditambah kain yang membalut tubuhnya terbilang tipis. Hanya kemeja dan celana panjang berbahan katun membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Karna suhu semakin turun ia putuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampai di kos-kosannya. Luhan memutuskan mandi air hangat. Setelah selesai mandi, ia keluar dengan handuk melilit bagian bawahnya, ia membuka lemari bajunya lalu mengambil kaos berwarna hitam dengan gambar anjing menganga lebar, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Dan celana _kolor_ berwarna hitam polkadot.

Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Luhan, fisik serta hatinya terasa lelah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur, berharap besok jauh lebih baik daripada

hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Bayangan wajah Luhan yang ia lihat bersama pria botak nan menyebalkan itu masih menghantuinya.

Ia pun mengambil ponsel dari saku celana dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo."

"…"

"Aku ingin kau cari tahu semua tentang Xi Luhan, bahkan sampai orang yang dekat dengannya, kau harus cari tahu." Dan sambunganpun terputus.

Setelah sambungan terputus, Sehun kembali menatap pemandangan malam dari arah balkon kamarnya. Dilihatnya bintang-bintang di atas sana, tampak bertaburan, betapa jagad raya ini sangat luas, sungguh kebesaran Tuhan yang sangat luar biasa. Dan manusia yang ada dibumi ini adalah kumpulan kecil yang tidak ada apa apanya. Melihat kebesaran Tuhan yang tiada batasnya, Sehun pun berdoa-memohon pada sang Khalik agar dapat bersatu dengan Luhan.

"Lu aku akan mendapatkanmu, itu pasti!"

.

.

Pagi menjemput, perlahan Luhan membuka matanya namun kepalanya seakan sangat pusing. Terlalu lama diluar semalaman dengan suhu yang dingin serta ia hanya memakai baju yang tipis membuat tubuhnya seakan meriang. "Hah..tampaknya aku deman..." monolognya. "Jam berapa ini?" Diraihnya jam meja diatas nakasnya waktu menunjukan pukul 7.20 KST. Dengan kata lain 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan hari ini ia ada jadwal mengajar dimulai pagi hari dan itu artinya, jam pertama pelajaran. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan panik ia masuk kemar mandi tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sedang tidak fit.

Seperti mandi bebek, sangat cepat dan kilat ia langsung keluar berganti baju, menata rambut ala kadarnya. Setelah itu cus menuju tempat tujuan, yaitu EXO SHS.

Beruntung ada salah satu muridnya yang memberikan tumpangan sehingga ia tak terlambat.

" _Gomawo_ er... Zelo." Melihat namateg murid itu.

"Tidak masalah _Seam_ , senang bisa membantu Lu _Saem_." Balasnya.

" _Ne_ , kalo begitu cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu, _Saem_ juga akan masuk ke ruang guru."

Dan merekapun berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Baru datang, bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dan ia bergegas menuju kelas yang akan ia bimbing.

 **Skip.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, sejujurnya Luhan ingin sekali istirahat sebentar. Ia akan meminta obat diruang kesehatan agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik. Setelah tiba diruang kesehatan ia membuka pintu, _clingak-clinguk_ karna ruangan ini kosong, tidak ada petugas yang berjaga.

"Permisi... apakah ada orang disini?" Sapanya. Namun tak ada yang membalas sahutannya.

"Tampaknya benar-benar kosong." Monolog Luhan. Ia melihat kotak obat didekat meja penjaga. Ia pun lekas berjalan kesana, dibukanya kotak yang menyimpan segala macam bentuk obat yang dibutuhkan untuk pasien. Ia mengambil obat demam, jujur saja Luhan merasakan jika badannya meriang.

Setelah minum obat, walaupun sejujurnya ia tak suka minum obat tapi kali ini ia sedang magang. Dan ia harus profesional jika ingin nilainya bagus. Ia tak boleh kekanak-kanakan, manja mementingkan egonya sendiri.

"Hoam... haduh... setelah minum obat mengapa aku merasa ngantuk ya.. hms.. masih 25 menit lagi. Jika aku tidur, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran lagi. Tidak boleh! Semangat Lu, kau pasti bisa menahan kantukmu." Monolognya sekali lagi, dan ia keluar dari sana.

Seperginya Luhan dari ruang kesehatan ini, sebenarnya sejak dari tadi ada sosok yang mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan tadi. Sosok dibalik tirai, yang tengah tidur—lebih tepatnya tidur-tiduran diranjang ruangan ini. Sosok tersebut adalah Sehan. Sebanarnya Sehan tidak lah sakit, ia hanya merasa suntuk dikelas. Ia memilih keruang kesehatan—Pura-pura sakit, namun disini ia asik membaca komik.

"Luhan sakit, kenapa ia bisa sampai sakit..." Pikir Sehun, dan ia harus cari tahu mengapa Luhan sampai sakit. Bukannya kemarin Luhan baik-baik saja. Mengapa sekarang sakit? Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Dan Sehun akan cari tahu itu.

.

.

Kantuk yang Luhan rasa sungguh mengganggunya. Disaat sakit seperti ini ia tak boleh minum kopi, karna tadi ia baru saja minum obat. Ia ingin segera pulang—tidur. Bahkan dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini ia tidak maksimal dalam mengajar, alhasil ia hanya memberikan soal pada siswanya untuk mengerjakan soal tsb lalu mengumpulkannya.

.

.

"Hah..."

Luhan merasa penderitaannya berakhir, jadwal mengajarnya telah usai dan saatnya ia pulang. baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Pusing melandanya lagi, disertai sakit dikepalanya.

Gleyar-Gleyor Gleyar-Gleyor...

Pandangan Luhan seakan berputar-putar, ia bertumpu pada tembok koridor sekolah dan..

Bruk!

Greb!

Luhan pingsan, namun sebelum sosok itu jatuh, seseorang menangkapnya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan Lu..." Kata sosok yang menangkap Luhan. Dan sosok ini adalah Sehan. Hms... tinggal beberapa menit lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Dan ia akan berubah menjadi Sehun.

Sehan menggedong tubuh Luhan ala bridal style. Beruntung sekolah telah sepi, jadi dipastikan tak ada yang melihatnya mereka.

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju mobilnya, setelah sampai ia menaruh Luhan dikursi penumpang dan wuss... mobil itu melaju menuju tempat kos Luhan.

.

Matahari telah berganti dengan bulan, ini tanda jika Sehun telah berubah menjadi dirinya yang asli, dan telah berganti pakaian ala _namja_ pula. Ia tatap wajah pingsan Luhan, ia juga mengecek suhu badan sosok itu dengan punggung tangannya. "Suhunya normal." Ucap Sehun, tapi karna pingsan Luhan tak mendengar suaranya.

Dengan perhatian Sehun mengangkat Luhan, menggendongnya ala bridal Style lagi. Ia membuka pintu, dengan kunci yang telah ia ambil sebelumnya ditas Luhan. Setelah terbuka ia masuk lalu membawa Luhan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun begitu memuja Luhan, sungguh pria yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu mengagumkan, tanpa sadar ia telah membasahi bibirnya. Ia juga mengelus kening Luhan, melihat mulut Luhan yang sedikit terbuka, ingin ia mencium bibir itu. _'Pasti sangat manis.'_ Batinnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia daratkan bibirnya kebibir Luhan. Sengatan aneh menjalari tubuhnya, ia juga merasakan tekstur bibir Luhan yang lembab serta kenyal membuatnya ingin mencumbui bibir ini terus.

Sehun dengan nekat, menjilat, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan. Gelayar nikmat ia rasakan, serta jantungnya semakin berdetak. Tak tahukan kau Hun, kau dengan lancang mencuri ciuman pertama Luhan. Bibir perawan itu telah ternodai sekarang.

"Ehhhmmm.." Leguhan halus keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dan reflek Sehun melepas pagutannya. Tak lama Luhan pun tersadar.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. "Ehh.. Se-Sehun..." Ucapnya parau. Pasalnya ia baru saja tersadar.

"…"

Hening, Sehun bingung ingin menjawab apa. Pasalnya hatinya tengah berdetak dengan kencang, efek dari ciuman yang ia curi dari bibir Luhan.

"Kau, kau mengapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Luhan polos.

Aigoo... imutnya makhluk yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Jika ia tidak bisa sabar, sudah pasti Luhan akan ia terkam dan adegan maju-mundur, maju-mundur cantik sudah dilakukannya, saling menyatukan satu sama lain begitu nikmat. Tapi ia harus bersabar, si paranormal yang menurutnya tak abnormal itu telah berkata, jika ia harus melakukan adegan genjot-menggenjot dengan perasaan kedua belah pihak saling mencintai. Tidak asal masuk saja, langsung _nyosor_ bagai ayam jago _nyosor_ ayam betina. Harus dari hati ke hati, tidak asal tancap — tusuk, tidak seperti itu. Dan lagi, harus dengan nuansa yang romantis namun tetap hot, sepanas oven.

"Hah... aku... Kau tadi pingsan di jalan Lu, kebetulan aku melihatmu tergeletak tidak elit ditengah jalan." Sehun mengarang, pasalnya tidak mungkin ia berterus terang pada Luhan. Lebih tepatnya untuk saat ini.

"Oh... tapi seingatku aku kehilangan kesadaran disekolah tempatku magang?"

" _Ani_ , kau pasti lupa... aku tidak mungkin berbohong, aku melihatmu tergeletak di depan halte. Kebetulan aku melintas, lalu dengan baik hati aku menolongmu." Ucapnya narsis.

"Oh... begitu..." Balas Luhan lemah. kondisi Luhan tampak letih, saat ini yang ia ingin adalah istirahat. Tubuhnya masih tidak enak untuk beraktifitas.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu Lu... aku bisa membantumu..." Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun, terimakasih telah menolongku.. jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya pelan.

"Tidak! Aku akan disini menjagamu." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, aku bisa meminta bantuan Yixing. Yixing yang akan mejagaku.."

"Aku tidak repot, kau adalah temanku, sebagai teman harus saling tolong menolong, bukan?"

"Hah... terserah kau saja."

Dan pada akhirnya Luhan mengalah, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun. Berdebat dengan pemuda itu percuma, ia pasti akan kalah dan kepalanya akan semakin pening saja. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum senang, ia bisa berdua-duaan dengan calon pacar, atau bahkan pasangan hidupnya kelak.

Tak lama setelah obrolan tak jelas ini selesai ditambah Luhan kembali tertidur, Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan. Ia tak ingin nafsunya kembali naik melihat wajah tidur Luhan. Maka ia putuskan untuk memasak didapur, ia akan membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan.

Jangan salah, seorang Oh Sehun sekarang bisa memasak. Itu karna ia ingin mandiri, dan tak ingin merepotkan oranglain. Dan saat ini ia tengah berada didapur kecil milik sosok pemudamu mungil yang saat ini terbaring sakit. Ia hendak membuat bubur untuk Luhan karna sosoknya sedang sakit.

Aroma masakan yang harum tercium oleh indra penciuman Luhan, harum aroma masakan membuat cacing-cacing didalam perutnya berbunyi.

"Krucuk-krucuk"

Suara perut Luhan telah berdendang menandakan si pemilik perut tengah lapar. Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dari luar berderit, muncullah sosok pemuda tinggi, setinggi 180an lebih. Penampilannya sungguh kece badai, kemeja yang digulung sesiku, dibalut celana panjang yang diyakininya sangat mahal. Mungkin Luhan tidak mampu untuk membelinya.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan, sebenarnya pemuda mungil ini seorang yatim piatu. Orangtuanya telah lama meninggal, akibat kecelakaan mobil. Dulu keluarga Luhan adalah orang kaya, tapi karna kecelakaan dan ternyata orangtua Luhan memiliki hutang dibank, semuanya disita dan karna itulah ia tak memiliki apapun. Semua harta yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya habis disita bank. Perusahaan milik ayahnya bangkrut. Beruntung ada Kris dan orangtua pemuda itu yang adalah sahabat baik ayahnya.

Tuan Wu sebenarnya ingin membantu, tetapi ayah Luhan sungguh keras kapala beliau tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Wu. Sejak orangtuanya meninggal keluarga Wu menampung Luhan dirumahnya. Oleh karena itu Luhan dekat sekali dengan Kris. Bahkan sampai akil balik tiba, ia sadar jika perasaannya terhadap Kris semakin nyata. Kris adalah pelindungnya. Karna ia terlalu nyaman dengan Kris teman Luhan sangat sedikit. Ia berkawan dengan Yixing kala di SHS dulu meraka berteman karna mereka setipe. Sama-sama _kuper_ , karna sama-sama terasing dan kebetulan mereka sekelas alhasil Luhan selalu mengajak Yixing bertemu dengan Kris. Walaupun Kris dan Luhan satu sekolah tapi mereka berbeda kelas. Dan itulah mengapa Luhan selalu merindukan Kris, tapi ia bahagia setidaknya dirumah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kris.

Sampai pada saatnya Luhan kuliah dan ia memutuskan untuk mandiri. Sejujurnya Luhan merasa tidak enak tinggal dirumah Kris terus. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak merepotkan lagi keluarga Wu, ia akam berdiri sendiri dibawah kakinya sendiri. Soal biaya kuliah ia sudah ditanggung oleh Universitasnya, karna Luhan termasuk mahasiswa berprestasi. Selama menempuh kuliahnya, ia selalu berprestasi, tak pernah nilainya turun dan itu membuat bangga keluarga Wu, termasuk Kris. Setelah Luhan memutuskam untuk tak tinggal dirumah mention Wu, Luhan bekerja di sebuah cafe bersama dengan Yixing. Namun karna hari ini ia sedang sakit alhasil Luhan tidak bisa masuk.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin kau lapar Lu, makan lah bubur ini dijamin kau tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan menatap mangkuk yang berisi bubur masakan Sehun. Wangi masakan tercium dihidungnya. "Wanginya... tampaknya enak?" Tanya Luhan dan diangguki oleh Sehun. "Apa kau ingin kusuapi?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Dan Luhan mau-mau saja disuapi oleh Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tingkah lucu Luhan tersenyum manis kearah sosok ini sampai matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, tak lupa kebiasaan Sehun yang mengacak rambut Luhan.

Deg!

Blush...

Melihat senyum Sehun yang amat manis dan tampan membuat dadanya berdetak dan pipinya merona.

"Ah..." Sehun mulai menyuapi Luhan, dan Luhan harus membuka mulutnya menerima suapan pertama dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana enak?" Tanya Luhan dan ia manggut-manggut menyetujui perkataan Sehun.

"Hms, enak. Aku curiga, apakah kau itu chef? Soalnya, kau selalu membuatkanku makanan. Kau itu pandai memasak, dan aku suka masakanmu. Aku yakin kelak istrimu bahagia mendapatkan suami sepertimu Sehun-ah."

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu Lu, oh tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padaku. Jika aku mau, aku sudah dapat kekasih dari dulu." Balas Sehun KePeDean, dan Luhan memasang wajah datar.

"Dasar narsis!" Kesal Luhan.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum, ia suka menggoda pria mungil ini.

.

.

 _ **BRAZZZZZZ!**_

 _ **Hujan turun dengan kencangnya. Luhan senang ulangtahunnya yang ke 10 tahun dirayakan bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya.**_

 _ **"Naik-naik... kepuncak gunung... tinggi-tinggi sekali... kiri-kanan kulihat saja banyak pohon cemara.. aha...**_

 _ **"Lulu sayang, apa kau senang hari ini nak?" Tanya mamanya.**_

 _ **"Lulu senang ma... ini ulangtahun yang Lulu sukai, tadi Lulu ketemu dengan bambi lalu Lulu juga main-main dikebun teh. Pemandangan disana sungguh indah, serta seru! Papa besok-besok kita kesini lagi ya..." Ucap bocah yang berusia 10 tahun, tak lain adalah Luhan tengah senang sekali diajak jalan-jalan bersama orangtuanya.**_

 _ **"Ne sayang... itu pasti...**_

 _ **Ting-ting-ting...**_

 _ **"PAPA AWAS!" Teriak Ny Xi kala melihat trek yang menyalip kendaraan didepannya. Dengan reflek, ia membanting stir ke kiri tapi...**_

 _ **CIT...!**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **Mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan bersama dengan orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan karena sopir trek yang mengendarai treknya secara ugal ugalan.**_

 _ **"Lu...cepat kau keluar nak..." Pinta mamanya.**_

 _ **Luhan menangis, dilihatnya kedua orangtuanya penuh darah, dan hujan yang deras diserta kilat dan petir.**_

 _ **"Huaaaaaa... mama... papa... hiks.. hiks.. hiks..." Tangis Luhan.**_

 _ **"CEPAT KAU KELUAR SAYANG!" Bentak sang mama. Luhan yang polos takut dengan orangtuanya ditambah mobil yang seperti terayun-ayun, dengan takut dan sakit yang ia rasakan ia pun keluar.**_

 _ **Setelah ia keluar, mobil itu terjatuh dari jurang. Luhan kecil menatap ngeri dari atas dimana kedua orangtuanya jatuh bersama mobil yang membawa mereka. Ia menangis melihat mobil jatuh kedalam jurang.**_

 _ **MAMA... PAPA...**_

 _ **"Gregab!"**_

Hosh-hosh... hosh-hosh...

Luhan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia benci memimpikan peristiwa kecelakaan yang menewaskan orangtuanya. Ia mencengkram selimutnya kuat. Ia benci mengingat peristiwa itu dimana semua yang ia miliki seakan sirna. Setelah kedua orangtuanya berpulang, ia kehilangan semuanya. Tak ada lagi yang menjaganya, tak ada yang memberikan kasih sayang padanya sampai keluarga Wu datang memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus untuknya. Sampai perasaan itu muncul, ia jatuh cinta pada Kris. Tapi Kris tak mengetahui perasaannya. Pria itu tidak peka dan tak melihat sinar cinta yang ada dimatanya.

Pria bernama Tao, Luhan membencinya. Pria itu dengan mudah menarik hati Kris, karna itulah ia kesal setengah mati pada pria bernama Tao.

"Klek!"

"Lu, kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah. Aku dengar dari Sehun, kau sakit. Jujur, aku merasa cemas mendengar kau sakit. Kenapa kau sampai sakit begini... apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Curiga Yixing karna menurutnya daya tahan tubuh Luhan sangat kuat. Sosok sahabatnya ini tidak mudah sakit.

Deg!

"Sehun..." Batinnya.

Ia ingat, jika pemuda itulah yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Dilihatnya waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, dan itu berarti Sehun telah pulang kerumahnya.

Ia juga ingat, Sehun memasakan dia bubur, menyuapinya sampai bubur itu tandas. Padahal sejujurnya ia tidak suka bubur karna melihat tampilannya yang menjijikan sudah membuatnya tak ingin memakannya. Tapi pemuda itu menyulapnya menjadi makanan yang bercita rasa tinggi bahkan ia tak jijik dengan bubur buatan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia penasaran, siapa Sehun itu?

Bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah elit. Sehun mabuk sampai tergeletak dijalan, karna tidak tega akhirnya ia mau menampungnya semalam.

Dan pertemuan kedua mereka juga terbilang unik. Ia dipalak oleh beberapa bandit jalanan. Awalnya ia berhasil menjatuhkan semua bandit yang ingin memalaknya, tapi ada satu bandit yang lumayan kuat dan masih mampu melawannya. Bandit itu akan memukul kepalanya dengan besi, beruntung Sehun datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Jujur ia sempat terpesona oleh pesona Sehun. Tapi didalam hatinya masih tersimpan Kris, pria yang selama ini ia cintai namun tak mencintainya.

"Lu... apa kau baik-baik saja..." Yixing cemas, pasalnya sedari tadi Luhan diam saja.

"Ah, aku baik-baik Xing. Apa Sehun sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Baru saja ia pulang, sedari tadi ia menjagamu... hms.. dia juga berkata. Setelah makan kau kembali tidur lagi, ia ingin membangunkanmu tetapi melihat kau tidur sangat pulas ia jadi tak tega membangunkanmu. Kau minumlah obatmu dulu... kau belum minum obatkan? Aku mendapat pesan, jika kau harus meminum obatmu itu. Itu sudah ada dimeja nakas." Kata Yixing panjang kali lebar.

"Eh, sajak kapan ia membeli obat ini?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Katanya setelah selesai kau makan ia langsung cus membeli obat. Hms.. melihat perhatiannya kepadamu, aku ragu jika ia tidak memiliki rasa padamu Lu.. tampaknya Sehun menyukaimu."

"Bicara apa kau ini. Kami hanya berteman. Lagipula tak mudah menghilangkan perasaanku ini."

"Hah! Kau ini memang polos atau tidak peka. Jelas Sehun menyukaimu, perhatiannya kepadamu itulah bukti ia menyukaimu."

"Tetepi kita baru kenal Xing, dan itu mustahil! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia dan aku masih meragukannya apakah nanti ia serius padaku? Atau jangan-jangan ia akan mempermainkanku.. ibarat _habis manis sepah dibuang._ kau tahu kan Xing, aku tidak mudah percaya dengan orang. Memang aku bisa dekat dengan orang lain, tapi jika mengenai kepercayaan aku tidak semudah itu percaya Xing." Dan Yixing pun diam, ia tahu benar Luhan itu seperti apa. Lebih dari 5 tahun mereka bersahabat, pastilah ia mengenal baik siapa itu Luhan.

"Baiklah Lu, aku harap Sehun orang yang baik karna aku bisa melihatnya." Setelah itu Yixing keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Seperginya Yixing dari kamarnya, Luhan merasa pikirannya kembali kalut. Kenapa setelah Kris mengunjunginya pikirannya kacau, ditambah sosok misterius Sehun. Ia sungguh penasaran pada Sehun.

"Sehun siapa kau sebenarnya... kau membuatku pusing." Monolog Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**.

 **Oke... mungkin masih ada yang bingung sama karakter Sehun dan Luhan. Mengapa mereka bisa langsung akrab padahal ketemu aja baru sekali #ya namanya jodoh, langsung ada chemistry. Hehehe... gak gak bercanda.**

 **Pertama:** **Sehun itu aslinya dingin, dia tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda, sedikit arogan, pokoknya dia adalah pemimpin atau ketua dari 5 sekawan itu.. secara ia yang paling poker face sendiri. Terlepas dari sosoknya yang bisa berubah gender. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun ia kalau siang jadi cewek. Gak ada yang berani sama Sehun bahkan kala menjadi Sehan pun tetap aja SERAM. Disamping mukanya yang dingin and sedatar papan ia juga jago berkelahi. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kai sampai sungkan sama Sehun kala ia sudah mengeluarkan aura kediktatoran. Aura kegelap gituloh maksudnya. Hehehe...**

 **Kedua:** **mereka bisa sampai akrab Itu karna Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Bayangin aja jika kita jatuh cinta, pasti ingin dekat terus sama gebetan kan...pokoknya nyari cara biar dekat ama doi, nah begitu pula dengan Sehun dan juga ada maksud lain sih... Biar dia cepat-cepat menyatu sama Luhan, ena-ena lalu tara... jadi Sehun yang 100% pria. Bukan 50% pria, 50% wanita. Dan disni emang karakter Luhan ya.. seperti aslinya, berjiwa keibuan, gak tegaan, hangat. Dan pastilah baik, penyayanglah tepatnya. Makanya Luhan mudah dekat ama orang sekarang-sekarang ini sih... dulu-dulunya gak. Karna apa? Karna udah ada Kris, dunianya hanya untuk Kris, yang lain numpang lewat. -_-**

 **Ketiga:** **mengapa hanya waktu Sehun jadi Cowok aja dia mendekati Luhan, mengapa pas jadi Sehan malah dingin?**

 **Hms.. dikata dingin, itu hanya topeng aja sih..lebih tepatnya nahan diri karna ia merasa jijik sama penampilannya yang jadi cewek.**

 **Bayangin aja, dia seorang dominan. Nah pas jadi cewek hargadirinya seakan runtuh donk. Andai ia nyosor ama Luhan ujung-ujungnya ia yang dimasukin bukan masukin. Hehehe... makanya kalau disekolah Sehun dingin, cuek ke Luhan. Dan dia akan aktif dimalam hari. Hohoho...**

 **Keempat:** **Soal Nc, sudah pasti ada. Karna ini ret M pastilah ada adegan ena enanya. Hehe... Tapi di chap chap chap berikutnya. Hehehe... gak tahu chap berapa yang jelas bakalan ada... wkakakaka...**

 **Gimana penjelasannya... udah pada paham apa semakin tambah bingung... Toeng! .**

 **Kalo mau tanya silahkan lewat review dan masuknya lewat akun ya... biar langsung aku balas. Hehehe...**

 **Oke terimakasih buat Review, follow, favorit dukungan kalian adalah penyemangatku.**

 **Big thx to:**

 **Khalidalsa/ tchandra07. tc/ dearmykrishan/ ChagiLu/ Luyue89** (Kita sama chingu) **cardinared/ nadilla. Spenda/ Oh Grace** (ketemu lagi chingu... doakan aja semoga tidak.. Doakan yang terbaik untuk Exo) **Xdhinnie0595/ OhSeXiLu/ Rydeer/ Kaziaf/ DinochickiHH/ Seravin509/ daebaektaeluv/ ZzzxHan/**

 **Oke sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya.**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, tampaknya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan aku akan lama update, soalnya kesibukan didunia real. Mohon pengertiannya ya.. dan untuk menyenangkan kalian hari ini aku update cepat. Kalian gk nunggu lama kan.. hehe... #nyengir.**

 **Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dalam penulisan. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.**

 **Oke.. bye-bye. Pyong! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 (SEHUN-SEHAN)

**HOLY SHIT!**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kris-Wu Yi Fan, and other.**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, 1/2 GS, Fantasy, Humor, Romance.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC mengandung unsur yadong. Jika kalian masih dibawah umur atau tak suka dengan cerita ini silahkan close. DAN SATU LAGI, DISINI SEHUN SEME NOT UKE. WALAUPUN IA TERLAHIR MENJADI PRIA SETENGAH WANITA TAPI STATUSNYA SEME. DAN LUHAN AKAN JADI UKE.**

 **Summary:**

 **Nasip sial menimpa Sehun, pria yang terlahir menjadi pria harus dikutuk menjadi wanita. Sehun akan menjadi wanita kala matahari terbit dan kembali menjadi pria kala matahari terbenam. Dapatkah Sehun kembali menjadi sosok pria sejati dan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? Ikuti kisahnya disini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya ingin mengatakan jika ff saya ini pure dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada yang mirip anime bahkan sinetron pasaran yang sering ditonton saya tidak terinspirasi dari sana. Ide ini terlintas karena saya ingin membuat ff hunhan yang berbeda. Dimana Sehun menjadi cewek bukan Luhan aja yang jadi cewek mulu. Dan disini SEHUN TETAP MENJADI SANG DOMINAN BUKAN BOTTOM, DAN LUHAN TETAP UKE. JIKA TAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI SILAHKAN OUT/CLOSE. AND THIS IS YAOI. BOY X BOY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading. ^^**

… … …

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak masuk magang dikarenakan kondisinya belum pulih betul. Bahkan flunya semakin menjadi dan kepalanya makin sakit. Yang ia inginkan adalah istirahat, dengan berat hati ia menitipkan surat izin kepada Yixing. Ia memohon pada Yixing unfuk mengirimkannya ke kepala sekolah tempat dimana ia magang.

Yixing yang melihat kondisi Luhan tak benar-benar baik menjadi iba. Wajah pemuda ini pucat ditambah ia melihat keringat dingin membasahi kening Luhan membuatnya semakin tidak tega. Ia menghela nafas melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang tengah tidak sehat ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian ditempat kos, namun ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kelasnya dikarenakan hari ini ia ada ujian. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Luhan tapi sebelum ke kampus ia harus mengantarkan surat izin ke sekolah tempat dimana Luhan magang.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun mendengar Luhan sang guru magangnya tidak masuk. Seperti apa yang diprediksi olehnya jika Luhan haruslah izin dikarenakan kondisi _namja_ itu masih drop. Sebelum surat izin sampai kepada kepala sekolah ia telah meminta kepala sekolah yang tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri untuk meliburkan Luhan dikarena sang guru kemungkinan besar tidak akan masuk.

 _Sehun yang melihat Luhan kembali tertidur sehabis makan ditambah ia baru saja pulang dari apotik guna membeli obat untuk sosok yang kini sedang terlelap. Sungguh imut sekali sosok namja dihadapannya ini. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih belum yakin dan percaya jika Luhan adalah namja. Andai ia tidak melihat adam apple dileher pemuda ini, dan dadanya yang rata mungkin ia masih bertanya-tanya. Namun sungguh aneh dimata Sehun, Luhan yang ia lihat sungguh indah._

 _Ia ingin membangunkan pemuda ini untuk minum obat namun ia tidak tega membangunkan si mungil yang tertidur layaknya bayi. Yang ada Sehun tetap_ memperhatikan wajah ayu Luhan.

 _Karna tak ingin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di tempat kosnya ditambah ia tak mungkin menginap disini sampai pagi menjemput. Bukannya ia tak ingin, namun kutukan sialan inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa menemani Luhan sampai pagi. Apa jadinya jika Luhan melihat wujud nistanya, bisa-bisa ia merasa malu dan hargadirinya tercabik-cabik. Ingat disini ia sang dominan, ia lah nantinya yang akan menjamah Luhan, membelai Luhan, memanjakan Luhan dan memasuki Luhan. Bukan malah kebalikan, NO! HELL NO! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._

 _Setelah asik bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk meminta Yixing menjaga dan menemani Luhan. Karna jujur ia tak ingin Luhan kenapa-napa. Dengan Yixing yang menjaga Luhan ia merasa tenang, setidaknya Luhannya aman._

 _Bagai diterjang angin puting beliung dan badai topan ternyata respon Yixing sungguh heboh. Yixing seakan panik mendengar Luhan sakit dan Sehun memintanya untuk menjaga Luhan karna ia tidak bisa menemani Luhan, bahkan menginap disini._

 _Yixing mengerti dan ia yang akan menjaga Luhan. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda ini, yang mengatakan jika ia tak perlu cemas dan kuatir karna dirinya yang akan menjaga dan menemani Luhan._

 _"Gomawoyo Yixing-ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Tolong nanti jika Luhan sudah bangun berikan obat ini. Luhan belum meminum obatnya. Aku ingin membangunkannya tapi aku tidak tega membangunkannya." Pesan Sehun._

 _Yixing mengangguk dan mengatakan jika ia akan melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan._

 _Sehun pun pamit keluar dari tempat kos menuju mobilnya. Namun satu yang belum beres. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mencari salah satu nama yang ada di kontak. Setelah ketemu ia mendealnya —tersambung, dan ia mulai berbicara._

 _"Paman, tolong beri izin guru magang yang bernama Xi Luhan, kemungkinan ia tidak bisa masuk karena sakit."_

 _ **"Tapi Sehun, dia belum ada sebulan magang dan langsung diberi izin?" Jawab panggilan disebarang sana.**_

 _"Aku tidak mau tahu! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENGIZINKAN LUHAN TIDAK MASUK DAN MEMBERIKAN NILAI YANG BAGUS PADANYA, TITIK! Kau tahu, aku tidak terima penolakan." Nada suara Sehun meninggi ia sangat emosi saat ini. Sedangkan orang yang ada disebrang telepon menghela nafas -sabar._

 _ **"Baiklah, aku akan turuti permintaanmu." Dan sambungan langsung diputus oleh Sehun.**_

.

.

Sehun tersenyum kala mengingat kejadian kemarin, pak tua itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia mau. Sehun yang sudah menjadi _mode on_ Sehan terdiam dikelasnya sedangkan ke empat sahabatnya tengah kencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Karna tak ingin jadi kacang diantara mereka ia putuskan untuk duduk dikelasnya sambil memainkan game online.

Sebenarnya ia bisa juga membolos, tapi untuk apa? Dengan keadaannya seperti ini tak mungkin ia menjenguk Luhan di tempat kosnya. Bisa-bisa Luhan akan curiga.

Hah...

Helaan nafas frustasi ia keluarkan. Bahkan dirinya masih merasakan ciuman yang yang ia curi dari Luhan. Tekstur bibir Luhan yang sangat halus, kenyal dan juga manis membuatnya kecanduan. _Rasa_ _stroberry_ , ia tahu jika Luhan menggunakan _lipsbalm_ sebagai pelembab bibirnya. Rasa stroberry serta lembut nan halus tekstur bibir Luhan membuatnya ingin mengulum bibir itu lagi.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat bayangan akan bibir manis Luhan buyar. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya melihat siapa orang yang lancang mengganggu khayalannya. Dan orang itu tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol sahabatnya yang paling aneh dan dicap sebagai happy virus karna ia suka menampilkan senyum pasta gigi. Huff... tak beda jauh dengan kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun. Yang suka bergosip dan cerewetnya minta ampun. Sekali bicara terkadang tidak ada jedanya seperti knalpot.

"Brum-brum-brum-brum..."

Tak ayal kedua pasangan itu sangat cocok sekali, pasangan yang menurutnya bagai lukisan _abstrak_ —tak jelas. -_-"

"Hai Hun, aku dengar guru magang kita sedang sakit. Hms .. rencana kami akan menjenguknya pas jam pelajaran beliau dan kami telah izin ke kepala sekolah. Daripada jam pelajaran kosong lebih baik digunakan untuk menjenguk, bukan.. Bagaimana, ikut tidak?" Ajaknya, tak lupa menampilkan senyum pasta gigi yang membuat silau dimata.

"Hn."

"Jika kau seperti itu, tandanya ia." Katanya lagi sambil memasang tampang bodoh. Dan Sehun hanya bisa bertuing ria melihat polah Chanyeol sahabatnya yang paling _abstrak_ ini.

.

.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dari kamar kos Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar ketukan pintu merasa terganggu. Dengan lemah ia bangun dari ranjangnya. Beruntung ia telah makan - makanan yang disiapkan oleh Yixing sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi ke kampus tak lupa ia juga sudah minum obatnya.

Dengan malas serta mata yang sayu ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Klek!

"Luhan!"

Greb!

Luhan yang belum benar-benar sadar melotot, pasalnya orang ini tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Dan entah mengapa mendapatkan pelukan hangat ini ia merasa nyaman serta rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

 _"Lu, are you oke?"_ Kata sosok itu lalu merenggangkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya Luhan -cemas. Jujur saja, mendengar Luhan sakit Kris langsung kemari. Ia tak ingin Luhan kenapa-napa. Bahkan dengan berat hati ia tak jadi menemani Tao gebetannya membeli tas _Gucci_ edisi terbaru.

 _"Baby Lu, are you oke?"_ Ulang Kris sekali lagi pasalnya Luhan sedari tadi hanya diam saja, efek shock karna pemuda ini tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hah! I-iya... aku baik Kris." Balasnya gugup. Luhan benar-benar gugup dan jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat.

"Wajahmu merah, kau pasti masih demam." Kris meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Luhan hanya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh pemuda ini.

"Hms... normal." Monolognya bingung.

"Sudahlah Kris, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kecapean saja." Jawab Luhan.

Luhan akan berbalik dan pergi dari sana tapi tiba-tiba Kris menariknya kembali dan mencium kening Luhan. Luhan melebarkan matanya karna Kris tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Ehem-ehem... apakah kami datang disaat tidak tepat... hihihi..." Cengir Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Karna Kris dan Luhan masih didapan pintu.

KrisHan shock, apalagi Luhan makin pusing dan melebarkan matanya karna ketahuan oleh murid-muridnya.

Sedangkan gerombolan murid kelas XII sains A dimana Sehan dan genknya berada dikalas yang sama turut hadir menjenguknya.

"Oh hai..." Sapa Kris pada mereka.

" _Saem_ , apakah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun frontal.

Luhan seakan membeku sedangkan Kris garuk-garuk kepala. Sifat _ooc_ pemuda ini keluar.

"Aku menduga kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, kalau ya, kalian sangat cocok." Katanya sekali lagi tanpa tahu jika Sehan telah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

Sehan/Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Baekhyun yang cerewet ini. Dan dengan kesalnya ia mendengar jika pemuda botak yang tadi mencium kening Luhan mengatakan jika Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Jadi benar Luhan telah memiliki kekasih? Bagai belati menusuk jantungnya. Apakah ia telah terlambat? Apakah iya tak bisa memiliki Luhan? Tiga bulan waktu yang bisa ia manfaatkan sebelum bulan purnama tiba. Tapi tampaknya takdir berkata lain. Apakah ia tak bisa kembali seperti semula?

Mereka semua masuk ke tempat kos Luhan yang tampak sempit ini. Ia melihat jika Luhan sudah lebih baik, bahkan ia melihat Luhan sesekali tersenyum bahagia memandangi pemuda bernama Kris ini. Sorot mata itu, sorot mata penuh damba. Sehan mengepalkan tangannya, dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Ia ingin Luhan juga menatapnya seperti itu. Tatapan penuh cinta.

Sreg!

Merasa tak tahan, ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Luhan lama, lalu pandangannya ia arahkan ke Kris _namja_ itu menatapnya datar pula.

Sehan tahu, jika ia harus bisa berlaku sopan pada mereka. Ia pun mengangguk tanda jika ia ingin pergi dari sana. Luhan dan Kris paham, terutama Luhan. Ia tahu karakter Sehan yang dingin, pendiam, irit bicara bahkan jarang bicara pada siapapun kecuali dihadapan 4 kawannya. Tetapi ia salah satu orang yang beruntung pernah mendengar suara Sehan, suaranya sangat kecil namun terkesan dingin, dan sedikit cempreng.

.

Semua muridnya telah pergi, berbarengan dengan perginya Sehan. Sekarang tinggal Luhan dan Kris saja disana.

"Hai Kris, mengapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku. Apa kau tak lihat jika nanti aku dijadikan bahan obrolan mereka?!" Sewot Luhan.

"Hahahaha... Hms... entah mengapa lidahku ingin saja mengatakan itu. Hai Han, seandainya aku tidak dengan Tao, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan terkejut, ia ingin mengatakan "Iya Kris aku mau." Tapi Kris menjedanya "Hahaha... pasti kau tidak mau, lagipula aku hanya bercanda. Hehehe..." Sambungnya.

Luhan seakan dilambungkan setelah itu ia dihempaskan kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Wajah yang tadinya ceria kini mendadak mendung kembali.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit, sesak didalam kalbu kini ia rasakan kembali.

"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris karna mendadak Luhan tampak kurang sehat kembali.

"Ti-tidak Kris, kau tenang saja.. aku sudah merasa lebih baik, kau jangan cemas." Balasnya meyakinkan.

Cup!

Kembali Kris mengecup keningnya. Ia tahu mengapa Kris mengecup keningnya, karna ini kebiasaan mereka kala mereka kecil dulu. Setiap kali dirinya demam, Kris akan mengecup keningnya berharap sakit yang Luhan derita akan hilang. Tapi kini kecupan itu terasa hambar, seakan tak ada efek apapun yang ia rasa. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Luhan diam tapi juga tidak menolak apa yang dikatakan Kris.

Tak ada lima menit Kris mengatakan hal itu, dering ponsel terdengar dan itu adalah milik Kris. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, ya Tao ada apa?" Tanya Kris. Dan Luhan yang mendengar jika orang yang menghubungi Kris adalah Tao menahan rasa cemburu.

"…"

 _"Mwo!"_

"…"

"Oke, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku disana."

Luhan tahu jika Kris akan pergi. Ia dapat merasakan jika Kris memandangnya cemas, iapun berkata

"Pergilah, aku sudah sehat tampaknya sebentar lagi Yixing akan pulang. Aku rasa Tao lebih membutuhkanmu. Cepatlah kau pergi, kasihan Tao menunggu lama." Kris tersenyum, ia membelai kening Luhan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa tolong hubungi aku." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan sahabatnya ini, dan setelah itu Kris pergi.

Setelah Kris pergi, tak lama Luhan menangis. Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah pria yang cengeng, ia termasuk salah satu pria yang kuat. Ia ingat, ia pernah terjatuh dan dibully oleh teman-temannya dulu. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Sekejam apapun hal yang ia rasakan ia tak akan menangis.

Terakhir airmata keluar kala ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan saat itulah ia tak menangis lagi. Namun karna patah hati ia menangis. Ia sungguh tidak kuat menahan perih dihatinya. Biarlah ia menangis sendiri kamar ini, tanpa ada seseorang yang melihat dan mendengar. Setelah ia menangis ia berjanji esok harinya ia akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari telah malam, dan ini waktunya ia menjadi pria. Sehun tak ingin menemui Luhan, biarlah sosok guru magang itu sendiri. Lagipula jika ia kesana juga percuma, karna ada sosok Kris, pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Luhan.

"Hai Hun, tumben sekali kau kemari. Biasanya kau akan pergi entah kemana." Tanya Kai seolah mencibirnya.

"Diam kau Kkamjong, hari ini moodku jelek sekali." Jawabnya.

"Heh, apakah ini karna gebetanmu itu? Kalau boleh tahu siapa orang itu, sampai-sampai seorang Oh Sehun kelimpungan begini."

Sehun menatap Kai jengah, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita penggoda mendekat kearahnya. "Hai tampan... kau benar-benar membuatku bergairahhhh..." Desahnya erotis, sambil berbisik ditelinga Sehun. Wanita ini bahkan sudah duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan menggesekkan bokongnya diarea pribadi milik si albino.

Jika ia pria normal mungkin ia akan memperkosa wanita ini tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah pria normal. Baginya wanita ini begitu murahan. Mungkin jika itu Luhan ia akan menjamah tubuh ini. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak tertarik dengan wanita seksi dihadapannya yang nyaris telanjang.

Bagaimana tidak seksi, wanita ini memakai rok mini bahkan sampai memperlihatkan celana dalam hitam ketatnya. Belahan dada besarnya juga terekpose tanpa memakai BH, hanya dibalut pakaian ketat yang memperlihatkan belahan dada dan tonjolan putingnya.

"Kau sangat tampan baby..." Rayu wanita ini lagi. Senyum licik terpatri dibibirnya. Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun digoda oleh wanita penghibur disini turut menggoda Sehun.

"Hai sobat, sudahlah pakai saja dia. Kau kan masih ting-ting. Tak salahnya kau coba, dan merasakannya." Goda Kai pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya bersmirk ria. Ia lalu meraub bibir tebal wanita ini. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai benar juga, bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah, toh dia sudah 18 tahun. Sudah dianggap dewasa. Hahaha...

Ciuman panas keduanya kian menuntut, Sehun dengan iseng meremas payudara wanita ini sampai wanita ini melengguh didalam ciuman mereka. Efek patah hati membuatnya gila. Hai Hun... ingat persyaratan itu... jangan sampai keterusan. Istifar Hun...

Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat mereka merasa jengah. "Brengsek!" Pindahlah ke kamar yang ada dilantai atas." Bentak Kai, menyuruh Sehun dan wanita itu untuk pindah. Sehun menyetujuinya, ia pun pindah ke atas.

 **.**

Sehun menjatuhkan wanita ini diatas ranjang. Ia membuka seluruh pakaian wanita ini dan menjamah semua permukaan kult wanita yang ada dibawahnya. Entah bagaimana, mungkin karna sang wanita telah terangsang oleh sentuhan memabukan Sehun, kedua tangannya telah ditali dikepala ranjang oleh Sehun.

Senyum setan terlukis dibibir Sehun. Tujuan ia membawanya, ia ingin main-main dengan wanita ini dan ia masih waras untuk tidak melepas keperjakaannya. _Hell_ , yang boleh menerima junior berharganya hanya Luhan seorang. Lainnya tidak akan pernah ia izinkan menyentuh miliknya.

 _Oh... master.. touch me please..."_ Desahnya frustasi.

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan mainan seks yang tadi ia minta dari Kai. Kembali ia mencium wanita guna menggodanya. Ia juga memainkan dada besar wanita ini. Tapi tangannya bermain-main di area bawah milik wanita ini. Ia menanamkan vibrator didalam milik wanita itu. Si wanita mengeram dan mendesah karna ia menyetel ke mode maksimum.

Plok

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar. Desahan terus terdengar...

Oh... arghh... master... aaahhhh... aku mohon... tolong.. nggghhh... le-passshhhh..." leguhnya. Bahkan ia melihat wanita ini menggelinjang bagai cacing kepanasan.

Sehun mencibir.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan junior ini padamu WANITA JALANG! Dan ini cek untukmu." Ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'wanita jalang.' Ia juga menaruh cek diatas nakas. Wanita ini melotot tak suka pada Sehun. Dengan tangan yang diikat dan lubangnya dimasuki alat sialan, si wanita tak bisa bergerak.

"Nikmati itu sampai pagi manis. Khu-khu-khu..." Cibir Sehun. Si wanita melotot, ia berteriak, lalu mendesah efek rangsangan diselatan tubuhnya. Ia juga mengumpat pada sosok brengsek Sehun. Tak ada yang bisa mendengar suara teriakan wanita ini. Karna kamar ini didesain kedap suara.

"Ck, ck, ck.. semoga saja wanita malang nan jalang itu cepat ditemukan jika tidak bersenang-senanglah sampai pagi. Khu-khu-khu..." Monolog Sehun tak lupa senyum evil tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, mereka menduga jika Sehun telah melepas keperjakaannya. Tapi Sehun hanya bersmirk ria, ia tak menceritakan pada mereka jika wanita itu tengah bermain solo.

"Hai Hun, bagaimana?" Tanya Kai. Lagi-lagi senyum setan yang perlihatkan si albino.

"Sudah dulu bro, aku lelah dan ingin pulang." Balasnya sambil menepuk kedua bahu sahabatnya, lalu pergi dari sana dengan smirk tersungging dibibirnya.

Seperginya Sehun kedua sahabatnya penasaran lalu mengecek kamar yang dipesan oleh Sehun. Dan...

ASTAGA NAGA!

OH SEHUN...

KAU BENAR-BENAR EVIL.

Wanita itu pingsan dengan tubuh telanjang, kedua tangan terikat dan lubangnya di masuki vibrator dengan mode maksimum.

Ckckck... benar-benar... Sehun... Sehun...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Luhan putuskan untuk memulai magang kembali. Ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan Kris, setelah seharian menangis ia seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. Ditambah tak lama Kris pergi menemui Tao, ia mendapat panggilan dari Kris dan pemuda itu berteriak heboh. Pasalnya Kris dan Tao telah resmi berpacaran. Tao menerima cintanya, sakit... sesungguhnya sangat sakit. Dengan menahan rasa sesaknya ia berkata jika ia bahagia sebab sahabatnya itu bahagia.

Luhan tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Kris untuk menyukainya. Ia bahagia jika melihat orang yang dicintai turut bahagia. Oleh karna itu, apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing benar. Mau sampai kapan ia trus seperti ini... mempertahankan Kris sama saja mempertahankan cangkang kosong. Ia harus bangkit dan mengikhlaskan Kris.

Dan menemukan cinta sejatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Annyeong Saem..."_ sapa murid-muridnya Dan Luhan tersenyum membalas salam mereka.

Pandangan Luhan tertuju pada Sehan, murid wanita yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatiannya. Sehan bagi Luhan sangat misterius dan orang misterius kedua adalah Sehun. Sejujurnya Luhan entah mengapa merindukan Sehun.

Sehun tadi malam tidak menemuinya. Jujur saja kala ia tengah menangis semalam, ia berharap Sehun datang menjenguknya, kemudian menenangkannya. Tapi yang ada, Sehun tidak datang sampai airmatanya kering lalu jatuh tertidur. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kedatangan Yixing. Tampaknya pemuda itu juga lelah menjaga serta mengurus dirinya.

 _"Annyeong Sehan-ah..."_ Sapa Luhan. Sehan menoleh sedikit kearahnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat.

Luhan mendesah kecewa, tak bisakah Sehan bertingkah ramah padanya? Sesungguhnya ia ingin menjadi kawan dan guru yang baik untuk muridnya ini.

Sehun berjalan didepan Luhan, ia lirik Luhan sedikit dan melihat ada raut kesedihan wajahnya. Oh Tidak! Apakah Luhan kecewa dengan sikapnya? Tapi ia jengkel dan kesal pada Luhan karna pria mungil itu telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat Luhan cintai. Biarkan saja seperti ini, ia harus menjaga imaje coolnya.

 **Skip**

Saat ini Sehan tengah asik duduk dibawah pohon —tertidur. Jam istirahat ia gunakan untuk tidur saja, sebenarnya ujian kelulusan akan tiba, tapi karna ia memiliki IQ yang tinggi itu bisa diatur. Ia hanya perlu membaca sekali dan semuanya akan sesimpan rapi diotaknya, benar-benar jenius bukan.

Luhan tak sengaja melihat Sehan tengah berteduh dibawah pohon yang rindang ditaman sekolah ini. Rambut hitam panjang lurusnya berkibar-kibar seiring dengan hembusan angin disekitarnya.

Ia lalu mendekat kearah Sehan. Ditatapnya wajah damai tertidur Sehan. Bibir tipis, alis yang tebal, hidung yang mancung sempurna, dagu yang lancip.

Deg!

Luhan seakan pernah mendiskripsikan bentuk wajah Sehan, wajah Sehan dimatanya sungguh tak asing. Ia pun kembali mengingat-ingat wajah yang kira-kira mirip dengan Sehan.

Luham seakan membeku dan tercekat. _"Tidak mungkin... Sehan sama dengan Sehun..."_ Batin Luhan.

 _"Saem."_

"Deg!"

Luhan terlonjak —kaget, pasalnya Sehan telah bangun. Ia dapat melihat mata Sehan, sorot mata itu sama dengan milik Sehun.

Ada hubungan apa Sehan dengan Sehun? Atau jangan-jangan Sehan dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung? Melihat nama mereka yang mirip tampaknya _iya_.

"Ah tidak, ini. Aku sering melihatmu berdiam diri sendirian tanpa makan apapun. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Ucap Luhan seakan mencari alasan. Ia pun memberikan makanan yang ia beli dari kantin untuk Sehan.

"…"

"Hah... tak apa, ambilah... aku tidak ingin kau sakit sepertiku Sehan. Kau jangan menolak pemberian _Saem_ mu ini, ambilah!" Perintah Luhan. Mau tak mau Sehan pun mengambilnya, Luhan tersenyum akhirnya Sehan mau menerima pemberiannya.

"Ayo makanlah..." Perintah Luhan lagi. Sehan hanya diam saja, tapi ia tidak menolak apa yang Luhan katakan, ia memakan pemberian dari Luhan.

Disaat Sehan makan, Luhan masih mengamati sosoknya ini. Bagi Luhan, Sehan sosok wanita yang anggun, bak bangsawan. Cara makan yang tidak _urakan, stylenya_ rapi. Terbukti jika Sehan dibesarkan dari keluarga berada. Sehan mengingatkannya pada sosok Sehun.

Apakah Sehan ini adik Sehun? Jika ia, berarti Sehun juga sama seperti Sehan. Tapi Sehun yang aku lihat ia orangnya ramah, baik dan juga pintar memasak. Batin Luhan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sehan menatap _Saemnya_ ini. Seakan mengerti kata hati Sehan, Luhan pun berkata "Hahaha... lanjutkan makanmu Sehan, jangan hiraukan aku. Hehe.." Garuk-garuk kepala. "Hms... sejujurnya aku sangat mengagumimu."

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Sehan terbatuk kala Luhan mengatakan itu. Luhan panik Sehan terbatuk dan ia segera memberikan minum untuk Sehan, dan Sehan menerimanya.

"Gleg, gleg, gleg."

Setelah makanannya turun masuk kepencernaannya, Sehan menatap Luhan bingung.

"Hms... aku mengagumi karna kau unik. Sikapmu yang misterius mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Terdengar, Sehan bicara padanya. Seketika itu juga Luhan menoleh kearah Sehan, suaranya bagai alunan melodi yang lembut nan indah. Suara Sehan benar-benar empuk. Walaupun hanya satu kata saja yang keluar dari mulut Sehan.

"Hms... Sehun."

Deg!

 _'Sehun... Luhan mengatakan Sehun.. apa jangan-jangan dia mulai curiga?'_ Pikir Sehan, tapi ia tidak boleh cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan dan ia harus menyelidikinya.

"Sehan, bolehkah aku curhat padamu? Aku rasa kau bisa dipercaya." Ucap Luhan dan Sehanpun mengangguk.

"Hms... kau tahu Sehan... hari ini sebenarnya moodku tidaklah baik. Aku bingung ingin memulai dari mana?"

Sehan/Sehun mengeryit tak paham. Mengapa Luhan moodnya tidak baik? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Banyak pikiran bermunculan dibenaknya.

"Sehan, bolehkan aku mendengar pendapatmu?"

Angguk.

"Hms... jika kau mencintai seseorang apakah kau akan melepaskannya atau malah merelakannya?"

Sehan lagi-lagi mengeryit tak paham, mengapa Luhan mengatakan ini? Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi dengan sosok mungil di depannya ini.

"Kenapa, kenapa Saem bicara seperti itu? Bukankah Saem telah memiliki kekasih? Apakah kekasih Saem menduakan Saem?"

Luhan seakan membeku, pertanyaan Sehan sungguh menusuk hatinya. Diselingkuhi, diduakan? Benar-benar menusuk. Tidak! Ia tidak sehina itu. Ia dan Kris bukan sepasang kekasih, apakah Sehan berpikir jika ia se-me-nye-dih-kan ini?

"Tidak bukan begitu. Kau salah menilaiku. Soal yang kemarin itu.. dimana Kris menciumku, kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Kris bukan kekasihku, walaupun aku menyukainya."

Sehun melihat ada binar kesedihan dimata si mungil. Apakah selama ini Luhan tersiksa? Jika ia tebakannya benar, maka Luhan mencintai pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu tidak mencintainya.

"Kris, bukan kekasihku. Ia sahabatku namun aku mencintainya, tapi sekarang aku berusaha melepaskannya, dia menyukai oranglain. Maka dari itu, apakah aku harus melepaskannya atau merelakannya?"

 **Binggo.**

Tebakannya benar. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil, sangat tipis dan beruntung Luhan tidak melihatnya, dengan kata lain ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan.

"Lupakan."

"Eh!" Luhan kembali menoleh kala ia mendengar Sehan berkata _'lupakan.'_

Walaupun hanya satu kata, tapi ia paham apa maksud dari ucapan Sehan. Sehan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan dan membuka lembaran baru, anggap saja Kris bukan jodohnya. Jika berjodoh pasti akan menyatu.

"Hms, aku akan melupakannya. Gomawo, Sehannie..." Sehan diam saja tapi didalam inernya ia tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mood Luhan kembali membaik, seakan mendapatkan hadiah, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Sehan tanpa nada dingin didalam ucapannya. Walaupun hanya _seemprit_ , namun itu sudah membuatnya bahagia dan Yixing yang melihat sahabatnya kembali makan dengan lahap turut senang. Itu tanda jika Luhan benar-benar sehat.

"Hai Lu, makanlah dengan pelan... jangan seperti babi _nyosor_!" Sindir Yixing.

"Hari ini aku sedang senang Xing." Balasnya.

 _"Wae?!"_

"Kau tahu Xing, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya."

"…"

"Hah... sudahlah lupakan, ayo kembali makan." Dan Yixing memutar bola matanya malas

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka membersihkan meja dan mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Yixing bertugas membersihkan meja dan menggeringkan peralatan makan sedangkan Luhan mencucinya.

Disela-sela kegiatannya Luhan bertanya pada Yixing "Xing, aku merasa beberapa hari ini Sehun jarang kemari?"

"Cie-cie... apa kau merindukannya Lu? Apa kau membuka hatimu padanya? Cie-cie..." Goda Yixing.

"Enak saja! Bukan begitu, aku ragu padanya. Jangan-jangan iya membohongi kita, Xing!"

"Membohongi bagaimana Lu? Bisa saja ia sibuk."

"Kau tahu, aku sakit ia tak menjengukku lagi."

"Aigoo Lu... Sehun baru sekali ini tak _mengapelimu_. Sehari tidak bertemu dengannya kau sewot begini.. sudah jangan mengelak lagi. Kau menyukainyakan.. terbukti dari sikapmu ini." Goda Yixing bahkan sampai menaik turunkan alisnya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!" Bentak Luhan kesal.

" _Ara, araseo._ Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau membentakku, bodoh!"

"Itu karna kau tidak percaya padaku!"

"Hah... baiklah... aku kalah, hms... Sehun mungkin tidak menemuimu karna sibuk dengan kekasihnya mungkin... apa kau memiliki nomernya? Apa kau tahu ia tinggal dimana? Setahuku kau tidak tahu, bahkan nomer dia pun kau tidak memilikinya. Selama ini kan Sehun yang selalu kemari." Pancing Yixing

"…"

Luhan seakan membeku, apa yang dikatakan Yixing benar. Untuk apa ia memikirkan pemuda itu jika ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang Sehun. Bahkan ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta nomer ponsel _namja_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam kian larut, bahkan hari ini adalah libur cutinya yang terakhir. Dan besok ia akan kembali bekerja, Luhan tidak enak jika terlalu banyak izin.

Dan malam ini Sehun tidak datang lagi ketempatnya sedangkan Yixing telah kembali ke kosnya. Dikamar ia memandangi langit malam, Sehun-Sehan. Entah mengapa keduanya membuatnya penasaran. Ia yakin wajah Sehan mirip dengan Sehun. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka pun sama. Tapi Sehun jika berada didekatnya memiliki aura yang hangat. Berbeda dengan Sehan yang dingin -sedingin es dan sukar ditembus.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**.

Halo-halo... akhirnya update juga... #elap keringat. Nyengir ala Pcy.

Wah, tampaknya Luhan mulai curiga ama Sehun-Sehan. HEhehe...

 **Thx to:**

 **Leemomo. Chan520 - Xdhinnie0595** _ **(thx kalian berdua udah nolong and support aku ^^)**_ **Seravin509/ SebutLuhan3x/ OhSeXiLu/ Daebaektaeluv/ Kezief/ Cardinared/ DearmyKrisHan/ Rydeer/ DinoChickiHH/ Mischababy/ deva9bubletea/ Khalidasalsa/ kembang perawan/ Deviadevilcute/ Tiehanhun9094/ thethuniyehet** _ **(yehet! Namanya hampir sama ^^)**_

Makasih yang telah mampir ke kotak review, dukungan kalian sangat berarti.

Makasih pula yang follow and favorit, semuanya terimakasih. Maaf pula jika ada kesalahan kata dan juga penulisan nama, mohon maaf. Oke sampai berjumpa di next chap.

Bye-bye...

Pyong! ^^


	5. pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN.**

 **INI BUKAN UPDATE.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf buat para readers di FFN. Dengan berat hati saya tidak lagi menulis di akun . Dan ff saya yang saya upload di ffn akan saya hapus. Jika pun masih aktif itu jadi readers bukan jadi Author. Tapi jangan berkecil hati, saya masih bisa menulis di WattPad bukan di sini lagi. Untuk Holy Shit saya melanjutkan di Akun Wattpad saya dengan pennama yang sama sedangkan The Bible of voodoo belum punya pikiran untuk melanjutkannya lagi atau tidak. Mohon saran dan dukungannya, akankah lanjut atau stak ditempat.**

 **Oke sekian dariku.**

 **Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika mengecewakan kalian semua.**


	6. Chapter 6 New Chap

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan Sehun tak lagi datang ke tempat kos Luhan dan Luhan telah kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu bekerja di cafe.

Minseok teman kerjanya merasakan jika Luhan, aneh.

"Apakah kau sakit Lu? Sedari tadi aku perhatikan kau tampak tak bersemangat?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tidak Min, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Luhan.

"Aha, pasti karna Kris kan?" Tebak Minseok.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengikhlaskan Kris bersama si mata panda itu." Jawab Luhan sengit.

"Oh... tapi nada bicaramu kenapa dingin begitu... Kau seperti patah hati saja." Terang Minseok. Tapi Luhan tak membalas ucapan temannya ini.

OIOIOIOIOIOIO

Tak terasa jam kerja Luhan sudah selesai dan cafe sudah tutup. Luhan pulang terakhir karena ia ditugaskan untung mengepel lantai cafe sebelum ia pergi.

Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan ia juga sudah berganti pakaian. Sebelum ia pergi, Luhan kembali mengecek ulang seluruh cafe apakah pintu dan jendela telah terkunci atau belum. Tak lupa ia mematikan lampu yang ada di cafe ini. Setelah semua beres, Luhan keluar dari sana.

Malam kian larut, biasanya ia dan Yixing bekerja bersama namun ada perubahan jadwal oleh pihak menejemen sehingga ia dan Yixing memiliki shif yang berbeda. Yixing mendapat shif siang-sore, sedangkan ia shif sore-malam.

Beruntung masih ada kendaraan umum yang lewat sehingga ia tak kuatir diperjalanan pulang. Jika saja dia tak mendapatkan kendaraan terpaksa ia menghubungi Kris, minta dijemput.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris, Luhan telah merelakan namja itu untuk bersanding dengan Tao. Awalnya ia masih belum menerima si panda itu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia menerimanya walaupun ia tidak bisa dekat dengannya.

Entah mengapa masih ada dinding penghalang bagi Luhan dekat dengan pemuda bernama Tao.

Bis yang ditumpangi Luhan berhenti di tempat pemberhentian yang Luhan tuju. Luhan turun dari bis berjalan menuju tempat kos-nya.

Jalan yang ia lewati sepi, ia berpikir mungkin semua orang telah tidur akibat aktifitas padat yang sangat melelahkan.

Tiba-tiba bulu romanya berdiri. Ia merasakan jika ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, namun tidak ada orang di belakangnya.

Langkahnya ia buat lebar-lebar, berjalan cepat untuk sampai di tempat kosnya.

 _"Brak!"_

 _Hosh, hosh, hosh..._

Luhan menetralkan nafasnya yang putus-putus sehabis berjalan cepat, bahkan sampai berlari.

"Hah... aku benci pulang malam. Aku takut jika ada yang menyakitiku lagi. Aku bukannya takut ataupun tidak manly. Tidak! Aku manly, aku hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan preman saja." Monolog Luhan.

.

.

Luhan segera menenggak gelas yang berisikan air mineral kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Hhh... lega..." Ucapnya.

Pandangan Luhan tertuju pada saputangan biru polos yang ia selalu bawa.

Iya, Luhan baru saja menyeka bibirnya yang belepotan air mineral dengan sapu tangan biru itu.

Saputangan itu bukan miliknya, ia menemukannya di bawah lantai. Tampaknya sipemilik tak sengaja menjatuhnya.

Luhan tahu pemilik saputangan ini adalah Sehun karena siapa lagi yang pernah ke tempat kosnya selain Yixing, Sehun dan Kris. Ditambah ada tulisan OSH di bordiran saputangan ini.

Luhan pandangi lamat-lamat saputangan yang ada ditangannya. Jujur saja, sebetulnya Luhan merindukan kehadiran Sehun, sosok yang baginya sangat misterius. Sejak Sehun merawatnya, pria itu tak pernah datang lagi. Sehun bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

Ia bahkan tak punya nomer ponsel Sehun, tak tahu dimana Sehun tinggal, bahkan nama marga pria itu pun ia tak tahu. Sehun hanya mengenalkan dirinya Odult Sehun.

Bodohnya ia, dulu tak meminta nomer pemuda itu. Dan kenapa Sehun tidak meminta nomer ponselnya?

 _Tunggu rindu?_

 _APakah ia merindukan Sehun?_

 _Jika iya, berarti Luhan menyukai Sehun._

Segera Luhan tepis perasaannya itu. Ia mensugesti dirinya, jika ia tak menyukai Sehun. Aku tak menyukai Sehun, TIDAK!

Namun hatinya bimbang, ia ingin Sehun datang padanya, menghiburnya, membawakan pizza ataupun makanan kesukaanya, ia ingin melihat senyum bulan sabit milik Sehun. Senyum yang sangat manis dimata Luhan.

Karena merasa lelah, dan ia telah mengantuk. Luhan putuskan menuju kekamar-tidur.

Luhan berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bukannya langit-langit kamar yang tampak dimatanya melainkan wajah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Dan itu membuat jantung Luhan bertalu-talu.

Kembali Luhan meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak menyukai pria itu. Mungkin karena efek lelah, Luhan tidur, sambil menggenggap saputangan milik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Oh.**

Orangtua Sehun nyonya Oh dan Tuan Oh pusing melihat perkembangan anaknya yang dirasa tak ada hasil.

"Sehunna... bagaimana, apakah kau sudah menemukan orang itu nak?" Tanya eomma Sehun.

"..."

"Hhh... eomma tebak pasti belum karena kau belum membawa calonmu itu sayang." Jawab eomma Sehun berspekulasi.

Sehun juga bingung ingin mengatakan apa, sebenarnya ia sudah menemukan orangnya, hanya saja si target sukar untuk ditaklukan. Alhasil Sehun diam saja tidak menjawab perkataan eommanya.

"Apakah appa harus menjodohkanmu Hun..."

Sehun langsung mendelik kearah appa-nya, tapi bersyukurlah eommanya membelanya.

" _Ani_ , itu tidak bisa yeobo, jika tidak sesuai dengan kalung itu maka anak kita akan jadi seperti ini selamanya. Aku yakin, Sehun dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya." Terang sang eomma.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan yeobo... batas waktunya tinggal 2,5 bulan lagi, dan kita belum menemukan titik terang." Saut Appanya lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi yeobo..."

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjadi pria tulen seutuhnya karena aku sudah menemukan orangnya, hanya saja orang tsb sukar untuk ditaklukan." Akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara.

"Betulkah itu sayang..." Tanya eommanya antusias.

"Hn."

"Apakah dia dari kalangan sedrajat?" Kali ini sang appa yang bertanya.

"Jika aku katakan tidak, memang kenapa?" Kali ini giliran Sehun yang bertanya pada sang appa.

Belum sempat sang appa bertanya sebuah pukulan sayang dilayangkan ke-kepala sang appa.

"Plak!"

"Sakit yeobo! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, eoh?" Protes appa Sehun.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan yeobo, kau tidak maukan cinta sejati Sehun dari orang miskin? Mungkin ini karma kita, karna dulu kita menghina pengemis dan bersikap sombong pada orang yang tidak mampu." Terang sang eomma.

"..."

Oh Seungjoo termenung dengan perkataan istrinya itu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya, tepat mengenai hatinya. Dulu ia dan sang istri begitu sombong, bahkan menganggap remeh orang-orang yang bukan dari stratanya.

"Hhh... menyerah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sehunna... Appa hanya ingin kau kembali normal, itu saja yang appa inginkan." Terang sang appa dan beliau berjalan menuju kamar diikuti eomma Sehun dibelakangnya.

Namun pikiran Sehun masih menerawang ke langit-langit.

 _"Apakah appa dan eomma mengizinkan kami, jika misalnya orang itu adalah pria, hn.."_ Monolog Sehun.

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Gong-gongan suara anjing putih milik Sehun membuat lamunannya buyar. Sehun melihat kebawah, anjing mungilnya yang ia namai Vivi seakan mengerti kegelisahan hatinya.

"Aigoo... Vivi ku yang imut, kemari sayang..." Panggil Sehun dan anjing imut itu menghampiri Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan buntutnya.

Sehun menggendong Vivi lalu mencium anjing putihnya itu.

Sehun mengamati anjing kecil ini dengan seksama dan ia menyadari jika Vivi agak mirip dengan Luhan, keimutan namja itu sama dengan Vivi...

Sehun baru nememukan Vivi beberapa hari yang lalu. Anjing malang ini adalah anjing liar yang hampir mati kelaparan, bahkan Sehun menemukan Vivi tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Dengan iba Sehun menyelamatkan anjing tsb, bahkan Sehun membawanya ke dokter hewan.

Sehun merawat Vivi, menjaga Vivi sampai si anjing sehat. Dan sekarang Vivi kembali Sehat, dan hidup bahagia dengan Sehun...

 **END**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BOHONG TBC.**

 **Halo-halo, saya kembali lagi ke akun ini untuk ngepos cerita ini. Khusus HoLy Shit, untuk yang the bible of voodoo masih mencari ide.**

 **Setelah aku pikir-pikirkan dengan matang, gk makek emosi aku putuskan untuk lanjut di sini, dan di Wattpad. Kasihan ama readers yang gak punya akun. Aku posting di Fb malah kepotong. Gk bisa kalo gk punya akun, dan aku merasa kasihan, maka aku putuskan untuk lanjut disini lagi.**

 **.**

 **Dan maaf jika alurnya berubah, karena memang aku ingin mengubah alurnya. Dan sekali lagi jika ada bahasa yang kurang berkanan saya minta maaf.**

 **Masih ada lanjutannya di lembar sebelah. Hehehe...**


	7. Chapter 7 camping

EXO SHS akan mengadakan kemah di bumi perkemahan yang ada di Busan.

Sehun benci berkemah, dia tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Membawa perlengkapan yang banyak memasang tenda, bahkan memasak.

 _Oh Tidak, mimpi buruk._

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ikut kemah yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, bahkan membahayakan bagi identitasnya.

Salahkan pamannya Lee Sooman yang menyebalkan itu. Sang paman tidak memberikan toleransi, Sehun harus ikut dikarenakan sang paman tidak ingin membuat yang lainnya merasa iri, karena program ini wajib bagi semua murid termasuk guru.

Dan disinilah Sehun versi wanita, yakni Sehan. Ia sedang duduk di bis bersama dengan guru tampan yang kelewat cantik bernama Luhan.

Salahkan teman-temannya yang tak ingin duduk dengannya karena ingin berdekatan dengan kekasih mereka.

 _"Sialan kalian semua."_ Batin Sehan.

.

.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya, baik Sehan dan Luhan diam, mereka sama-sama bingung ingin bicara apa.

Sampai sesuatu yang Sehan kenal, terlihat dimatanya.

" _Saem_." Panggil Sehan.

" _Ne_.." Balas Luhan.

"Darimana _Saem_ dapatkan saputangan itu?" Tanya Sehan yang tak sengaja melihatnya. Sehan tahu jika itu adalah saputangan miliknya.

"Oh ini, saputangan ini? _Saem_ menemukan ini ditempat kos _Saem_. Mungkin teman _Saem_ tak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Ucap Luhan.

'Oh." Hanya balasan gumaman dari Sehan. Dan sekali lagi tak kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Perjalanan masih jauh. Luhan yang sejak dari semalam begadang gara-gara shif malam ditambah ia harus mulai menyicil membuat laporan magang, karena itulah ia harus begadang.

Luhan menguap, ia mulai mengantuk dan kepalanya sudah terantuk-antuk.

Sehan yang melihat Luhan terantuk-antuk disebabkan oleh kantuk merasa tak tega. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepala Luhan dibahunya. Ia membiarkan Luhan Saem tidur dipundaknya dan Sehan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Bis yang mereka naiki sudah sampai di Busan. Chanyeol, Baekyun menghampiri bangku HunHan. ChanBaek _cengo_ , mereka merasa jika Sehan dan Luhan sangat cocok.

Sehan dan Luhan tertidur dengan kepala mereka saling bersentuhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari Baekhyun diam-diam memfoto mereka.

"Aigoo... lihat ini Yeolie, mereka manis kan... aku suka couple ini. Hehehe..." Kata Baekhyun riang dan disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

Sehan merasa terganggu, ia pun mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul Sehan melihat pasangan ChanBaek tersenyum idiot -menurut Sehan.

Pandangan Sehan tertuju pada Luhan. Luhan masih tertidur dibahunya, tampaknya Luhan adalah pria yang cepat sekali tertidur dan mudah tidur dimana saja.

" _Saem_ , Lu _saem_." Panggil Sehan membangunkan Luhan.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap matanya imut.

Ehhhh...

"Apa kita sudah sampai Hun." Igau Luhan.

 _Deg._

Sehan tersentak kala Luhan memanggil namanya dengan panggilan "HUN"

"Mian _Saem_ , aku bukan Hun, aku Sehan." Balas Sehan datar.

"Ah _mianhae_." Sesal Luhan.

Bodohnya Luhan, ia tidak mengenali muridnya sendiri. Ia merasa malu, dan hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdebar-debar kala bayangan Sehun muncul didalam tidurnya. Ia seakan-akan duduk dengan Sehun, merasakan tangan pria itu mengusap pipinya yang gembil, dengan tangan hangat yang ia rindukan. Bahkan ia merasa jika ia sedang bersandar di bahu bidak pria itu.

Tapi semua hanya mimpi kala yang dia lihat sosok wanita yang sangat dingin.

 _Catat wanita. Hahahaha..._

Luhan tertawa dalam hati. Tawa masam nan aneh yang _iner_ -nya lakukan.

"Sudalah, ayo kita turun." Ajak Sehan dengan nada seperti biasa —Dingin.

"Plak!" Satu jitakan sayang Baekhyun berikan pada Sehan.

Sehan berbalik menatap Baekhyun -melotot. Ia protes, menyapa pria pencinta eyeliner ini memukulnya?

"APA! KAU INGIN PROTES!" Hardik Baekhyun.

Sehan mendengus, ia tak bisa membalas ataupun protes kepada pria mungil itu.

.

.

.

Inilah yang Sehan benci. Ia harus tidur di tenda wanita. Sehan intrupsi, ia ingin dispensasi. Ia ingin tidur sendiri, ditenda pribadi.

Awalnya sang guru pembimbing merasa keberatan dengan perkataan Sehan yang baginya sangat tidak adil.

Mentang-mentang Sehan adalah kerabat dari pemilik sekolah, Sehan bisa se-enaknya sendiri.

"Tidak Sehan, _Saem_ sudah putuskan kau tidur dengan kelompokmu!" Tegas Song _Saem_.

"Tapi _Saem_!" Protes Sehun tak terima.

Sehun/Sehan tidak suka. Bisa gawat ia satu tenda dengan wanita, bisa-bisa malam harinya ia bisa digebuki oleh para wanita yang ada ditenda. Itu pikiran pertama Sehun. Pikiran keduanya, bisa-bisa ia diperkaos berjamaah oleh para wanita yang ada ditenda karena melihat tubuh serta paras tampan miliknya.

 _Gleg!_

Membayangkan pikiran keduanya. Sehun merinding, ia tak ingin jika pikiran baik pertama ataupun kedua terwujud.

" _ANDWE!_ AKU TIDAK INGIN TIDUR DENGAN ORANG-ORANG! BIARKAN AKU TIDUR DI TENDA SENDIRI!" Bentak Sehan pada sang guru.

"OH SEHAN...!" Teriak sang guru marah.

"CUKUP!"

Kali ini Lee Sooman selaku kepala Sekolah angkat bicara. Semua diam, kala kepala sekolah EXO SHS ini angkat bicara.

Sooman tahu apa permasalahan keponakannya ini. Sehun tidak ingin jatidirinya terbongkar.

"Khusus Sehan aku berikan dispensasi, biarkan dia mendapat tenda pribadi, dan perkataanku ini adalah final." Tegas Lee Sooman memberitahukan keputusannya.

Sehan tersenyum mengejek ke arah _saem_ -nya yang bernama Song Joong ki. Salah satu guru dengan wajah tampan.

OIOIOIO

Semua bubar dan para murid, guru membuat tenda masing-masing. Kelompok sahabatnya juga sibuk membuat tenda begitu pula dengan yang lainnya kecuali Sehan.

Sehan bak ratu yang menunggu para dayang-dayang atau pembantu membuatkannya tenda.

Selagi menunggu teman-temannya membuat tenda, mata Sehan tak lepas dari guru cantiknya bernama Luhan.

Pria mungil kelewat cantik itu sedang memasang tenda dibantu oleh beberapa guru disana. Tapi Sehan tidak suka melihat Luhan dekat dengan guru olahraga bernama Song Joong ki, guru yang bertugas membagi para siswa menjadi beberapa kelompok tadi.

Melihat senyum dan tawa Luhan yang malu-malu kala guru bernama Song Joong ki membantunya membuat tenda, sesekali keduanya saling berbicara, mengobrol. Entah membahas apa, yang jelas mereka tampak akrab.

Sehan tidak suka! Ia ingin berjalan kesana sambil melayangkan protes. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mau dicap gila.

"Hai Hun, kau tidak membuat tendamu?" Tanya Jongin yang dari tadi melihat Sehan diam saja.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Sehan dingin.

"Terserah kau, tapi nanti jangan menyuruh kami ya." Balas Kai dan Sehan tak membalas ucapan Kai.

Seperginya Kai, Sehan terpaksa membuat tenda. Demi Tuhan! Sehan tidak tahu cara memasang tenda dan itu menyebalkan bahkan merepotkan.

"Ada yang bisa _saem_ bantu, Sehannie?" Tanya Luhan yang kala itu merasa kasihan melihat wanita dingin ini kesusahan memasang tenda.

Sehan mendongak menatap wajah Luhan. Sehan tidak membalas melainkan mengangguk setuju.

Luhan tahu kode gerakan itu. Sehan mengangguk tanda ia mau dibantu. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan membantu Sehan.

Sehan termangu kala Luhan membantunya memasang tenda, jika ini malam hari pastilah ia akan menyerang Luhan. Luhan dihadapannya sungguh cantik. Bagai bidadari yang turun lagi langit.

"Nah, tendamu sudah jadi." Ucap Luhan senang.

"Hn, _gomawo_." Balas Sehan.

"Hms, tak masalah. Ah, tunggu sebentar." Luhan mengambil saputangan biru laut itu dari kantung celananya. Ia lalu menyeka keringat yang menetes di kening Sehan.

"Kau berkeringat. Cuaca disini cukup panas."

"Hn..." Balas Sehan singkat.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf semuanya. Jika chap ini pendek sekali. Memang di akun sebelah begini. Maaf jika banyak sekali typo bahasa yang gak jelas sekali lagi maaf.**

 **Oke sampai berjumpa di next chap. Oke bye, Pyong! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Hari berganti malam, Sehan yang kini menjadi Sehun, dan sekarang dirinya merasa bingung.

"Bagimana ini, aku telah menjadi Sehun." Paniknya.

"Tara... tenang Hun, kami telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi kau tenang saja." Baekhyun muncul sambil membawa koper yang berisikan aksesoris, pakaian, wig dan make up wanita.

 _Catat, MILIK WANITA._

" _ANDWE, ANIO!_ AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN INI, DAN APA INI WIG, DAN SUMPELAN!" Teriak Sehun heboh.

"Sttt..." Kecilkan suaramu itu bodoh! Hardik Kyungsoo.

"Untuk sementara ini saja Hun, diamlah dan kau akan aman. Kau tidak mau kan jika jatidirimu sampai ketahuan oleh yang lainnya." Kata Kyungsoo menyarankan.

"TIDAK MAU!" Tolak Sehun kasar.

"Plak!"

" _Appo!_ Kenapa kau dari tadi memukul kepalaku terus, eoh?!" Protes Sehun.

"Itu salahmu, karena kau itu memang bodoh! Satu lagi, aku lihat kau tertarik dengan Luhan _Saem_." Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Cih! Aku menyukai Luhan _Saem, No_!" Tolak Sehun menggebu-gebu.

"Benarkah itu Hun- _na_ , jadi kau tidak apa-apakan jika Lu _saem_ ditembak oleh Song _saem_ , nanti."

"Tidak ap, _MWO_!" Sehun yang sadar akan ucapan si Baek -terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baek?!" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Cih, lihat tingkahmu itu Hun- _na_ , itu sudah jelas jika kau menyukai Lu _saem_. Oh, ayolah Hun- _na_.. jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu pada kami. Kami tahu kau menyukai Lu _saem_."

Sehun diam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka berdua, karena menurut-nya, tanpa dirinya berkata pun, mereka berdua sudah tahu semuanya.

.

.

Yang dibenci Sehun pun akhirnya tiba, yaitu jurit malam bisa dibilang jelajah malam. Para peserta yang terdiri beberapa kelompok akan mendapatkan peta, dan peta itu akan membawamu kepada tempat finish, tapi sebelum itu mereka harus melewati beberapa pos untuk diberi teka-teki atau tantangan. Jika kelompok itu tidak bisa melewati pos, dan menyerah. Mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan kepos selanjutnya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, ditambah penampilannya yang hina ini. Disaat seperti ini, ia harus menyamar menjadi Sehan. Yang benar saja. Batin Sehun.

Yang membuatnya semakin jengkel iyalah, dirinya -Sehun. Harus satu kelompok dengan grup _red velvet_ yang beranggotakan para wanita yang menurut Sehun manja dan juga merepotkan.

Jujur Sehun ingin protes, tapi ia tidak bisa, karena ia telah mendapatkan dispensasi yang banyak dari pamannya. Dan pamannya yang menyebalkan itu tak mengizinkan-nya untuk tidak ikut. Dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti jelajah malam yang baginya kurang kerjaan.

 _Cih! Merepotkan._

.

.

.

.

.

Pos pertama kelompok Sehun dapat melaluinya karena mereka disuruh _dance_ ala bebek, sungguh memalukan bagi Sehun dan anggota lainnya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke pos kedua.

Di pos kedua, kelompoknya harus menyanyikan lagu girlband dengan wajah dibuat imut. Para guru pembimbing bukannya senang melihat wajah mereka melainkan horror dengan wajah dingin, menyeramkan milik Sehan yang siap untuk mencincang mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara para guru yang bertugas akhirnya meloloskan kelompok Sehun.

Lain kelompok Sehun lain pula kelompok ChanBaek, dengan anggotanya adalah KaiSoo, Jungkook, dan Taehyung. Kelompok Chanbaek kelompok yang paling nyeleneh serta teraneh. Bahkan hanya kelompok ChanBaek-lah yang berani terhadap para guru. Misalnya saja seperti memasukkan pensil dalam botol. Mereka tidak mau melakukan-nya jika tidak diberi contoh. Bahkan dengan wajah tak berdosa milik mereka. Mereka menyuruh sang guru yang bertugas dipos untuk melakukannya.

Setelah sang guru telah melakukannya. Mereka akan mengatakan jika pensilnya sudah masuk, berarti mereka telah berhasil kemudian mereka pun pamit - melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pos selanjutnya, dan guru yang ditinggalkan akan merasa cengo, pasalnya sang guru telah dikerjai.

Tiba saatnya mereka, kelompok Sehun dengan kelompok Chanyeol bertemu dipos yang sama. Pos terakhir dimana pos terakhir dijaga oleh Luhan dan Song Joong ki.

Dipos ini, pos yang terakhir. Luhan dan Song Joong ki menyuruh mereka menyusun alfabet yang telah mereka acak menjadi suatu kalimat dalam bahasa latin. Waktu yang diberikan oleh mereka adalah lima menit. Siapa yang cepat ialah yang akan menang dan berhasil membuka kotak harta yang ada dibelakang Luhan dan Song Joong ki.

Kelompok Sehun yang terdiri dari para wanita merasa bingung. Sehun yang sedang menyamar menjadi Sehan tersenyum mengejek. Melihat susunan alfabet acak yang ada dihadapan mereka. Otaknya sudah bisa menangkap kalimat yang dimaksud oleh dua guru yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Ia diam, seakan tidak mau membantu bahkan tidak mau bekerja, sedari tadi ia hanya diam tanpa respon.

Ia juga melihat kelompok ChanBaek juga tampak kesulitan menyusun deretan alfabet acak tsb. Waktu semakin berjalan. Luhan merasa Sehan tidak membantu kelompoknya, wanita ini hanya diam, menatap kelompoknya yang sedang menyusun sususan huruf menjadi kalimat yang benar.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam saja Sehan? Kau seperti bos yang sedang memantau bawahanmu." Sindir Luhan, karna Sehan berlagak _bossy._

Sehun diam tidak menjawab. Jujur ia merasa tersinggung melihat sikap Luhan yang tampak dingin dan tak bersahabat. Sehun yang merasa diremehkan tiba-tiba saja maju, membaur dengan para kelompok wanita yang dirinya tak suka. Ia pun mulai menyusun alfebet acak tersebut dengan jari-jarinya. Tangannya dengan cepat, cekatan menyusun susunan huruf acak itu menjadi kalimat panjang yang tepat.

 _ **CARPE DIEM QUAM MINIMUM CREDULE PASTERO.**_

"OKE WAKTU HABIS!" Teriak Song Joong Ki menghentikan waktu.

Sehun tepat waktu, bahkan sebelum waktu habis, ia sudah menyelesaikan-nya.

Sedangkan kelompok ChanBaek tidak bisa menyusunnya. "Ya, pemenangnya adalah kelompok Sehan!" Ucap Song Joong Ki dan Luhan.

Sebelum mereka (Luhan dan Song Joong ki) menyerahkan kunci emas untuk membuka kotak dibelakang mereka, Luhan terlebih dahulu bertanya pada Sehan.

"Sehan- _ssi_ , jika kami boleh tahu. Apakah kau tahu arti dari susunan kalimat yang kau susun ini?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehan.

"Cih! Apa kau meremehkanku Luhan _Saem_ , atau.. kau hanya mengujiku. Aku Oh Sehan tidak akan asal menyusunnya. Baiklah, jika kau ingin mengetes diriku Luhan _Saem_ akan aku ladeni. Arti dari kalimat itu adalah _petiklah hari dan percayalah sedikit mungkin akan hari esok._ Kalimat ini mengajarkan kita agar kita menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin, demi masa depan yang cerah. Dan janganlah pernah putus asa, sebab dibalik semua itu ada hari baik menanti kita. Itulah makna yang tersirat dari kalimat yang aku susun." Terang Sehun.

Prok, prok, prok!

Semua bertepuk tangan. Apa yang Sehun jabarkan itu benar. Luhan tanpa ragu memberikan kunci kotak yang ada dibelakang Song Joong Ki.

Sehun berjalan dan membuka kotak tersebut. Terdepat gulungan kertas dengan pita emas. Ia mengambil gulungan kertas itu, dan membukanya. Disana tertulis kelompok yang menang akan berlibur ke Paris selama 3 hari.

Bukannya senang, Sehun merasa tidak suka.

"Selamat, kalian akan berlibur selama 3 hari di Paris." Ucap Luhan memberi mereka selamat.

"Tidak mau, biarkan mereka yang pergi. Aku tidak akan pergi ke Paris." Jawab Sehun pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut? Bukankah itu tempat yang bagus Sehan?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti dengan pikiran wanita ini.

"Sekali tidak, tetap saja tidak!" Tegas Sehun kepada gurunya itu.

Melihat Sehun yang pergi dari sana. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo segera mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Dan anggota wanita yang mengatas namakan _Red Velvet_ tak peduli dengan aksi marah Sehan. Sehan tidak ikut, tak masalah untuk mereka. Yang jelas mereka bisa berlibur ke Paris itu sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Ditenda pribadi Sehun, mood Sehun sangat tidak baik. Ia segera melepas atribut wanita yang ia pakai.

 _Menjijikan! Sungguh menjijikan!_

Baginya permainan yang tadi ia lakukan adalah permainan bodoh! Sehun ingin pulang, ia tidak ingin berada di bumi perkemahan yang pamannya buat.

Konyol! —Pikirnya.

"Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol disusul kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"..."

Hanya keheningan yang mereka dapatkan. Sehun tidak merespon panggilan Chanyeol. Semua kawan Sehun paham, pemuda itu jika marah, kesal akan diam. Dan mereka maklum. Pada akhirnya mereka keluar, membiarkan Sehun sendiri.

.

.

Para guru menyuruh mereka semua, para murid untuk berkumpul. Pasalnya akan ada acara api unggun. Satu persatu guru pembimbing mengabsen para murid apakah sudah berkumpul semua atau belum.

Luhan selaku guru pembimbing dari kelas Sehan merasa aneh, pasalnya ia tak menemukan Sehan. "Kemana Sehan, mengapa ia tidak kemari?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Sehan sakit _saem_ , ia merasa tidak enak badan. Maklum Sehan tidak kuat dingin. _Saem_ tahu, jelajah malam yang tadi kita lakukan membuat daya tahan tubuhnya terganggu." Balas Chanyeol beralasan dan ucapan Chanyeol disetujui oleh Kai. Benar-benar manusia caplang ini pandai sekali berbicara.

"Oh begitu? Apakah ia sudah minum obat?" Tanya Luhan yang entah mengapa merasa cemas mendengar kabar jika Sehan tidak enak badan.

"Sudah _Saem_ , Kyungsoo yang memberikannya obat. Biarkan dia istirahat dan aku harap _Saem_ tidak menganggu Sehan istirahat." Kali ini Kai-lah yang berkata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Akhirnya Luhan undur diri dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Kai. Kedua orang kawan Sehun merasa lega, dengan begini Sehun tidak usah keluar dan memperlihatkan sisi lain darinya.

.

.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa bosan, Sehun putuskan untuk tidur, di ranjang lipat yang bisa di lipat-lipat. Ia bungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang ia bawa.

Baru ia akan tertidur, ia mendengar tendanya dibuka oleh seseorang. Sehun kesal dengan orang yang masuk kedalam tendanya. Ia berpikir, pastilah Chanyeol dan Kai yang masuk kedalam tendanya untuk melihat keadaannya.

"ADA APA YEOL! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

 _DEG_!

"Ka-kau, Sehun." Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sosok pria, bukan wanita yang menjadi muridnya.

"Lu..." Sehun tercekat, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Suaranya seakan terjepit.

"Jelaskan, mengapa kau ada disini. Dan kemana Sehan?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

Luhan tidak bodoh, pakaian yang Sehun kenakan sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Sehan namun rambut panjang gadis itu tergantikan oleh rambut pendek seorang pria.

"Jelaskan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya Sehun. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu Sehan." Cecar Luhan, meminta penjelasan.

Sehun seakan tersudut bagai seorang yang ketahuan mencuri. Ia bisa berkilah memberikan suatu alasan yang masuk akal jika Sehan telah pulang lalu ialah yang menggantikan wanita itu. Ia bisa mengatakan jika ia dan Sehan adalah saudara kandung, kembar. Tapi apakah Luhan akan percaya dengan jeda waktu yang sangat singkat ini?

"Hah... baiklah aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa menutupi ini semua darimu Lu _Saem_." Sorot mata Sehun berubah tajam, dingin. Luhan bergidik melihat sorot mata itu serta sebuah seringaian yang membuatnya takut.

"Ka-kau jangan macam-macam padaku!" Perintah Luhan yang tiba-tiba merasa takut akan atmosfir didalam tenda yang mendadak mencekam.

Sehun bangkit berdiri, ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu tenda. Luhan mundur selangkah menjauh dari Sehun. Aura yang dikeluarkan Sehun sangat mencekam. Ia merasa takut.

"Se-sehun..." Cicit Luhan.

"Kau betul _Saem_ , aku adalah Sehan. Sehan adalah aku, Sehun. Anggap saja kita sedang berada dinegeri dongeng. Dimana aku adalah pangeran yang dikutuk dan kau adalah seorang putri yang akan membebaskan pangeran dari kutukannya."

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Bahkan ia merasa jika jarak mereka semakin menipis.

Luhan antara takut, gugup melihat paras Sehun yang sungguh -amat tampan, tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan. Seketika tubuh Luhan menegang. Bukan tegang karena takut, melainkan ada sesuatu yang menari-nari dan terbang didalam perutnya. Sentuhan tangan kokoh Sehun membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

Dadanya bertalu-talu. Mata onix hitam kelam milik sosok yang tengah menangkup wajahnya membuatnya masuk kedalam dimensi mata kelam pemuda ini.

Bahkan deru nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya.

 _Hangat!_

Itulah yang Luhan rasakan, tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan ini. Bahkan wajahnya pastilah sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

 **5cm**. Wajah Sehun kian mendekat kewajah Luhan.

 **4cm**. Keduanya saling memiringkan kepala. Jantung mereka kian berdebar-debar.

 **3cm**. Luhan pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya.

 **2cm**. Sehun menyusul Luhan memejamkan mata dan...

"LUHAN _SAEM_..."

"LUHAN _SAEM_... DIMANA KAU!"

Suara teriakan orang-orang membuat keduanya tersadar dari pengaruh dorongan seksual, keduanya.

"Song Joong Ki _Saem_." Ucap Luhan, Segera ia mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga pemuda itu mundur, lalu keluar dari tenda pribadi Sehun.

"SONG JOONG KI _SAEM_!" Teriak Luhan.

Song Joong Ki yang melihat Luhan segera menghampiri pemuda mungil itu. Ia berlari menghampiri Luhan dan refleks memeluk tubuh sosok si mungil.

Luhan yang dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh guru olahraga ini merasa malu. Pasalnya Song Joong Ki salah satu pria yang ia kagumi.

"Ehem-ehem. Tampaknya akan ada pasangan baru disekolah kita." Goda Baekhyun.

Keduanya merasa malu, lalu melepaskan pelupakan yang terkesan manis dimata para murid. Sedangkan sepasang mata onix milik pemuda didalam tenda bernama Sehun merasa terluka.

Ia merasa Luhan menolaknya.

Dua kali ia ditolak oleh pria mungil pemilik mata rusa. Apakah ia selamanya akan tetap seperti ini? Bahkan disaat Luhan tahu jatidirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Luhan terbangun di jam 5 pagi - _subuh_. Matahari bahkan belum menampakan sinarnya. Suasana masih tampak malam. Luhan yang tak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk keluar. Mungkin duduk santai diluar sambil meminum kopi hangat sangat nikmat.

Ia pun keluar dari tenda dan bergegas membuat kopi instan. Setelah beberapa detik ia membuat kopi, Ia memutuskan duduk diatas batu besar. Udara masih terasa dingin, beruntung pakaian hangat yang ia kenakan menutupi hawa dingin disekitarnya kemudian segelas kopi hangat ia minum, perlahan.

"Hah... nikmatnya.. " monolognya.

Mendadak ia mengingat sesuatu, dan ia baru mengingatnya sekarang.

" _Sehun_." Batinnya.

Semalam ia bahkan hampir berciuman dengannya. Mengingat kejadian semalam wajahnya merona, jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Luhan masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun padanya. Yang ia tangkap dari ucapan Sehun adalah negeri dongeng, selebihnya ia tidak paham. Akhirnya dengan inisiatif yang tinggi serta rasa penasaran yang kuat. Ia pun berjalan menuju tenda pribadi Sehan.

Sesampainya didepan tenda Sehan, Luhan merasa ragu. Dia malah terdiam lama didepan tenda. Perasaan _deg-deg-an_ tengah ia rasakan. Ia belum siap menerima penjelasan yang sekiranya membuat jantungnya _copot._

"Mengapa kau ada disini dan tidak masuk kedalam. Jika kau ingin tahu sesuatu, masuklah."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang punggungnya membuat jantung Luhan mau _copot_.

Suara husky dari balik punggungnya mengagetkannya. "Se-sehun." Jawab Luhan, terbata.

"Masuklah, diluar dingin." Ajak Sehun, dan Luhan pun menurut. Keduanya masuk kedalam tenda.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Aku masih bingung. Jika kau Sehan, mengapa kau bisa jadi... ehem, wanita?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kutukan." Balas Sehun singkat. Dan Luhan yang mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun merasa cengo. Dan ia mengerti jika Sehan dan Sehun adalah orang yang sama.

"Oh..." Balas Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban ambigu Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi dizaman serba canggih seperti ini? Ini bukan dongeng kan? Kita bahkan hidup didunia nyata." lanjut Luhan, lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, anggap saja kita sedang berada dibuku dongeng. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya jika ini nyata, bahkan sahabatku pun tak percaya. Tapi sungguh ini nyata. Keluargaku dikutuk karena telah menghina seorang pengemis dan pengemis itu adalah orang sakti. Namun sayang, pengemis itu telah mati sebelum ia mencabut kutukan ini." Terang Sehun.

Luhan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun merasa kasihan. Ia tahu perasaan Sehun. Seorang pria tidak mau dianggap sebagai wanita, bahkan ia pun demikian, tidak ingin dicap sebagai wanita. Banyak yang menganggap ia cantik, layaknya wanita, tapi sebetulnya ia tidak suka. Ia ingin di cap manly walaupun jatuhnya femi. Oh tidak! Menangislah iner-nya.

"Puk!" Sebuah tepukan persahabatan ia berikan untuk Sehun. Ia menepuk bahu tegap pria itu dan pria itu menatap tangan Luhan diatas bahunya.

"Bersabarlah.. apakah kutukanmu itu bisa hilang?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Hms, bisa. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"Tampaknya itu tidak akan pernah bisa ku lakukan." Balas Sehun pesimis.

"Mengapa tidak mungkin, didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Semua mungkin jika kau mau mencobanya." Balas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Luhan yang baginya terkesan polos. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Masalahnya tidak semudah yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

Dirinya telah menemukan orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi... apakah sosoknya berkenan? Itu yang sejak dari dulu Sehun pikirkan.

 _Apakah Luhan adalah cinta sejatinya?_

 _Apakah Luhan adalah belahan jiwanya?_

Banyak keraguan berkecambuk didalam dirinya.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai muncul. Sinarnya masuk dari celah-celah kain parasut tenda. Tubuh keduanya pun terkena sinar matahari.

Luhan melihat Sehun dihadapannya bersinar. Rambut pendeknya semakin lama semakin panjang. Sinar dari tubuh Sehun membuat matanya silau. Luhan menutup matanya, menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menghalau cahaya masuk. Tak lama setelah itu cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Sehun menghilang.

Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya adalah sosok wanita dengan rambut panjang, dagu yang lancip, mata onix yang tajam.

"Sehan...?" Tanya Luhan shock.

"HN." Jawab wanita itu.

Luhan mendekat kearah Sehan. Kali ini Sehanlah yang mundur, tapi Luhan semakin maju menuju Sehan.

"YAK! YAK! YAK! MENJAUH SAEM!" Bentak Sehan tak suka. Luhan tidak menyerah, anggap saja pembalasan atas kejadian semalam. Luhan bahkan menyeringai kearah Sehan, sambil memasang wajah mesum.

Bukannya tertarik Sehan malah memasang wajah dingin, nan datar.

" _Saem_ mundur, atau aku akan melemparmu keluar dari tendaku." Ancam Sehan.

"Coba kalau kau mampu. Bagaimanapun aku ini pria. Aku bisa membuat hamil anak gadis." Jawab Luhan frontal dan Sehan hanya bisa mendesah bosan.

Luhan maju, Sehan diam. Sehan ingin menguji sampai dimana Luhan mampu menggodanya.

Tapi beribu tapi, karna postur tubuh yang sangat tidak seimbang, atau mungkin karna Luhan terlalu pendek. Ia hanya sampai dada Sehan. Luhan ingin mencium Sehan tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Hahahahaha...

Sehan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah konyol Luhan yang ingin _menyemekan_ nya. _Hell No!_ Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"MENGAPA KAU TERTAWA!" Marah Luhan, karena tak mampu menjangkau Sehan.

"Cih! Kau ingin menjangkauku dan menggodaku. Dalam mimpimu _saem_. Aku lah yang aku menjangkaumu dalam sosok Sehun, bukan Sehan." Balas Sehan lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

Ke-empat kawannya yaitu Chanyeol, Beekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai merasa shock tak percaya pasalnya guru magang mereka yakni Luhan tahu rahasia Sehun.

"Kau serius Hun, Luhan _saem_ tahu rahasiamu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Hn. Aku terpaksa karna aku kepalang basah kepergok olehnya." Balas Sehun mengakuinya, saat ini ia berada ditenda sahabatnya.

"Apakah Luhan _Saem_ dapat dipercaya Hun?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku rasa iya, Luhan bukan orang bermulut besar." Terang Sehun.

"Lalu apa rencanamu saat ini? Mengetahui Luhan _Saem_ tahu tentangmu." Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Entahlah." Balasnya lagi.

Untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa mengatakan rencananya pada semua kawan-kawannya. Ia ingin Luhan menjadi kekasihnya, lebih tepatnya orang yang benar-benar mencintainya, tulus.

.

.

Didalam bus, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk dengan Song Joong Ki _saem_. Guru olahraga yang Luhan sukai. Sedangkan Sehan ia duduk bersama dengan orang lain. Entahlah siapa dia, Sehan tidak mengenalnya. Bus yang membawa mereka mengantarkan mereka pulang.

Diperjalanan pulang mata Luhan terus menatap bangku penumpang yang diduduki oleh Sehan. Ia masih berpikir bagaimana cara melenyapkan kutukan milik pemuda itu. Luhan merasa kasihan melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Lu _Saem_ , aku perhatikan sedari tadi kau melamun. Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Song Joong Ki kepadanya.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Song _Saem_ ." Balas Luhan cepat.

"Oh baiklah jika begitu." Sautnya. Dan perbicaraan pun terhenti. Yang ada diantara mereka hanya keheningan sampai mobil tiba dilokasi yang dituju.

Beruntung bus sampai ditempat tujuan sore hari. Itu berarti Sehan belum berubah menjadi Sehun.

Setelah sampai di sekolah semuanya turun dari bus. Sedari tadi Luhan menatap Sehan. Luhan ingin mendekati wanita itu tapi ia tidak ingin dicurigai oleh yang lainnya.

"Lu _saem_ , apakah kau mau pulang denganku?" Ajak Song _Saem_ kepada Luhan. Tapi Luhan dengan halus menolak ajakan pria ini.

"Maafkan aku Song _saem_ , aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Tolaknya halus, namun Song _saem_ belum menyerah ia masih membujuk Luhan untuk pulang dengannya. Dan berkali-kali itu pula Luhan menolak, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Song _saem_. Pada akhirnya guru itu pun menyerah.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang tengah berdiri didepan halte menunggu namun bus nya belum juga datang sampai sebuah mobil sport hitam yang Luhan telah hapal betul berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Masuk Lu, aku akan mengantarkanmu." Panggil Sosok yang kini telah berubah wujud menjadi pria. Ya dia adalah Sehun dan saat ini matahari telah menghilang tergantikan oleh bulan.

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Luhan. Mendengar ucapan guru magangnya ini, Sehun pun langsung keluar dari mobil. Ia membuka pintu disisi pengemudi, menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk. Bak pengawal yang membukakan pintu untuk sang putri ditambah Sehun telah berganti pakaian yang menurut Luhan menambah kesan berkharisma dimatanya.

Tak ingin bertambah malu, karena mata orang-orang yang ada dihalte menatap mereka, yang disebabkan perlakuan pria didepannya ini, dan akhirnya ia pun menurut. Dan Sehun kembali ke bangku stir. Mobil pun melaju membelah jalan, mengantar Luhan pulang.

.

Sesampainya di tempat kos, Luhan merasa berterimakasih banyak pada Sehun. Setelah mengetahui rahasia pria ini Luhan tidak akan bertanya-tanya dan rasanya lega, plong. Dan hatinya yang setiap kali bertalu-talu jika dihadapan Sehun ataupun Sehan terjawab sudah karena mereka berdua adalah pribadi yang sama.

"Masuklah Lu _saem_ , ini sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah." Suruh Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum membalas ucapan pria ini.

" _Gomawo_ Sehun-na, kau juga istirahatlah dan jaljayo." Balas Luhan kemudian. Ia pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil ini.

Sehun memutar arah mobilnya, ia melambai kearah Luhan dan Luhan membalas lambaian tangan Sehun setelah itu mobil metalik sosok itu pergi.

"Ehem-ehem, tampaknya pangeran berkuda putihmu muncul kembali disaat sang putri yang diam-diam merindukannya." Sindir Yixing yang ternyata sudah ada dibelakangnya, mengintip.

"Diam kau Xing, aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apapun." Sanggah Luhan sambil berjalan melewati Yixing yang memutar bola matanya malas. Pasalnya Luhan sedang menampik perasaannya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau katakan." Ujar Yixing dan ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya

.

.

Dikamar, Luhan menatap saputangan biru dengan inisal OSH. Ia jadi mengetahui pemilik saputangan ini dan

 _Deg!_

Ia baru merasakan apa yang ada dimimpinya sewaktu di bus, dimana dirinya tertidur dan ia duduk di sebelah Sehan itu nyata. Ia memang merasakan jika Sehun mengelus pipinya bahkan menyampirkan poninya serta mengecup keningnya.

 _Deg, deg, deg._

Dada Luhan berdebar kencang hanya karena membayangkan perlakuan hangat Sehun. Namun yang sebenarnya iyalah Sehun dalam bentuk Sehan, tapi sama saja karena mereka adalah sosok yang sama.

"Ada apa ini, ada apa dengan jantungku? Mengapa aku memikirkan orang itu. Apakah, apakah aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang itu? Tapi siapa, siapa yang aku sukai? Sehun kah, atau Sehankah, aku tidak tahu..." Luhan menggigit bantalnya yang berulas hello kitty, tokoh kartun kucing yang sangat lucu, dan manis kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

Disekolah, baik Luhan dan Sehan seakan menghindar. Mereka berdua kembali keposisi semasa Luhan pertama kali datang.

Kata _Hai, annyeong_ tak satupun keluar dari mulut keduanya. Bahkan Sehan, wanita itu tak menggubris Luhan dan Song Joong Ki tengah asik bercengkrama. Jika Luhan ingin teliti sedikit saja, ada gurat sedih yang Sehun torehkan untuknya. Namun sayang, Luhan seakan tak peka dengan kode dari Sehun.

Sampai jam pulang sekolah pun seperti itu, mereka (Sehun dan Luhan) tak saling menyapa.

.

.

Hari telah malam, Luhan tahu Sehun akan berubah menjadi wujud aslinya dan entah mengapa ia lebih menyukai wujud asli pemuda itu daripada wujud wanitanya.

Luhan tak langsung pulang, ia harus bekerja part time untuk menyambung hidup dikota Seoul yang memiliki biaya hidup cukup tinggi.

Sesampainya di cafe tempat ia bekerja Luhan segara mengganti pakaiannya. Ia bertugas menjadi kasir di cafe ini.

Bunyi klinting dari lonceng yang terpasang dipintu masuk menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang.

"Selamat datang..." Sapa Luhan ramah. Dan seketika ia membeku, terpana dengan perubahan wujud sosok didepannya.

Sosok didepannya adalah Sehun dengan rambut blonde. Sosoknya memakai pakaian santai terkesan kasual dan diatas kepalanya terpasang topi bertuliskan _"IZRO"._

Sosok Sehun bak _Bule_ yang datang dari luar negeri. Sosoknya bak _vampire_ yang biasanya ia tonton dan juga seperti musuh _Harry_ _Potter_ bernama _Draco_ _Malfoy_.

Apakah Sehun memang titisan dewa Yunani yang dikutuk lahir kebumi dan dihukum menjadi pria setengah wanita?

"Bisakah aku memesan satu gelas _Bubbletea_ rasa cokelat?" Tanyanya ramah pada sosok Luhan yang terdiam membatu. Ia masih diam membatu sampai tangan Xiumin menyiku dirinya, dan dengan glagepan bak ikan _LoHan_ yang di angkat ke atas air, mengais oksigen.

"Hah! Ap-apa?!" Tanyanya gugup, megap-megap karena terpana melihat titisan dewa Yunani.

"Hahahaha... santai saja Lu, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan yang sangat lucu ini.

"Satu _Bubbletea_ rasa cokelat Lu, dia tadi memesan itu. Aigoo...ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, eoh?!" Tanya Xiumin pergi membuatkan satu pesanan milik Sehun.

Seperginya Xiumin membuatkan pesanan Sehun. Ia pun berjalan memilih bangku yang menurutnya pas. Dan pemuda ini memilih bangku tak jauh dari Luhan yang melayani para pembeli. Sehun memang sengaja kemari, karena ingin melihat Luhan.

Jujur, ia merindukan pria yang tengah bekerja menjadi kasir saat ini. Jari-jarinya lincah menggunakan mesin kasir yang ada didepannya. Bahkan dengan teliti ia juga menyerahkan kembalian para Pembeli.

Merasa ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya sedari tadi, refleks Luhan menatap kearah Sehun dan Sehun pun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kejalan. Luhan memicing serta mencibir melihat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, setelah itu dirinya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang diam-diam menatapnya.

Luhan ingat kala ia dan Sehun yang sedang _mode on_ Sehan tengah, tanpa sengaja bertemu di kedai bubbletea. Ia membeli rasa taro sedang Sehan membeli rasa cokelat. Luhan tahu jika Sehun sangat menyukai minuman itu. Bahkan ia beberapa kali melihatnya meminum _bubbletea_ entah kala menjadi Sehan maupun Sehun. Seakan minuman itu sudah mendarah daging didirinya.

.

.

Tanpa Luhan sadari jam kerjanya telah berakhir dan sejak dari tadi Sehun telah pergi dari tempatnya bekerja.

Beruntung ia dibantu oleh Chen dan Xiumin membereskan cafe tempatnya bekerja sehingga pekerjaannya bisa cepat selesai. Setelah semua beres dan semua pintu, jendela bahkan kerai penutup cafe telah ditutup ia putuskan pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum.

 _Greb!_

Luhan terkejut, bahkan ia ingin memukul seseorang yang dengan lancang menarik tangannya. Namun semua gagal, kala ia melihat siapa yang menariknya ini. Sosok pria tinggi, berambut blonde dengan topi _IZRO_ bertengger dikepalanya.

"Se-Sehun." Ujarnya terbata.

"Hn, seperti biasa aku akan mengantarmu pulan. Ini sudah malam. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa." Jawabnya.

Dan Luhan hanya diam saja, menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan, ditambah tangan keduanya saling terkait. Luhan melihat tangannya digandeng oleh Sehun dadanya kembali berdegub serta pipinya bersemu. Tangan hangat Sehun yang terkait dijarinya seakan-akan pas dijarinya.

Ia jadi berpikir, apakah Sehun menunggunya? Dihawa dingin seperti ini Sehun menunggunya? Sungguh tak masuk akal, tapi setiap kali pikirannya menyangkal tingkah Sehun yang kelewat bodoh, didalam hatinya ia bahagia. Seakan-akan ada oranglain yang peduli padanya. Bahkan sampai mencemaskannya. Seperti perlakuan Sehun padanya saat ini.

Pemuda ini mengatakan jika dia mencemaskannya, sehingga dengan suka rela mau mengantarkan-nya pulang. Padahal jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan Sehunlah yang mengemudikannya.

.

.

Jalan mulai lengang namun masih tampak orang-orang _bersliweran_. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah fokus mengemudi. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia urungkan. Ia hanya terlalu sungkan didepan pemuda ini. Sedangkan Sehun, ia melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. Ia dapat melihat Luhan tampak ingin bertanya namun tidak berani diutarakan.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja padaku Lu?" Ujar Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan, ia masih fokus menyetir.

"Eh."

Seperti dapat membaca pikirannya, Luhan menghela nafas. Ia juga menggigit bibirnya, bingung.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Bohong Luhan.

"Oh.." Balas Sehun singkat.

Sehun sedikit kecewa pada Luhan. Pria ini masih menutup dirinya, bahkan untuk bertanya padanya pun Luhan enggan. Seperti terdapat dinding penghalang yang kokoh.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya padaku." Ujar Sehun sekali lagi dengan wajah stoic.

.

.

Mobil Sehun telah sampai, seperti biasa sebelum Luhan keluar ia mengucapkan terimakasih lalu keluar dari mobil ini. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang langsung putar balik, pergi dari sana.

Seperginya Sehun, Luhan merasa jika Sehun tengah marah padanya. Ia hanya ingin bertanya mengapa Sehun menyemir rambutnya? lalu mengapa pemuda itu menunggunya, serta yang menjadi pengganggunya adalah bagaimana cara menghancurkan kutukan yang ada didiri Sehun dan satu yang membuatnya ingin saran dari pemuda itu adalah

 _Apakah ia harus menerima atau menolak Song Joong Ki saem menjadi kekasihnya._

.

.

.

.

 **Flasback**.

Luhan dan Song Joong Ki tengah asik makan siang diruang guru. Mereka sama-sama membawa bekal, bahkan tanpa mereka sangka tempat bekal mereka sama. Hanya kotak bekal berdesain simple dan keduanya berwarna putih.

Banyak guru-guru bahkan para siswa yang menjodohkan mereka berdua karena menurut mereka Song Joong Ki dan Luhan adalah couple yang serasi.

Sampai dimana, tanpa Luhan sangka dan duga ternyata Song Joong Ki memiliki rasa terhadapnya.

Tepatnya dilapangan bola, pada saat tanpa menaruh rasa curiga pada Song Joong ki, Luhan tiba seorang diri. Dan disanalah pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadanya.

Luhan bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena baginya ini terlalu cepat. Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti hati Song Joong Ki dan dia mengulur waktu memberikan jawabannya.

Bahkan disaat Song Joong Ki mengurungnya, memojokkannya bahkan hampir menyentuh bibirnya sekelebatan bayangan wajah Sehun muncul dalam benaknya. Dengan spontan dirinya mendorong tubuh guru olahraga itu kemudian berlari menjauh.

 **Flasback off.**

.

.

Itulah kejadian hari ini, dimana Song Joong Ki salah satu guru yang dikaguminya menyatakan perasaannya. Harusnya Luhan senang karena guru yang ia kagumi menyatakan perasaannya. Namun entah mengapa Luhan seakan tak mau. Perasaannya pada Song Joong Ki hanya rasa kagum karena dia tampan, tegas, baik, ramah, dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus.

Bahkan yang tak ia mengerti, mengapa ia melihat bayangan Sehun dibenaknya? Bahkan yang ia inginkan saat itu adalah Sehun yang menciumnya, bukan Song Joong Ki.

 _Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu?_

Pria yang statusnya saat ini masih dipertanyakan. Bahkan Luhan tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tertarik pada Sehun.

Jika boleh jujur, usia mereka bahkan terpaut jauh. Lalu gender yang masih dipertanyakan.

 _Apakah ini bisa disimpulkan dengan cinta?_

Bahkan dadanya akan berdebar-debar kala berada didekat pemuda itu. Bahkan setiap kali ia melakukan skin ship sederhana hanya dengan bergandengan tangan seperti tadi, ia merasa tersengat listrik. Sentuhan Sehun membuatnya menghangat walaupun diluar sana hawanya dingin.

Luhan mengambil saputangan milik Sehun yang masih ia bawa dan ia pun mencium saputangan itu tepat di inisial nama orangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf sekali jika aku lama update disini. Bingung mau nulis apa.. hehehe.. aku sungguh terharu dengan support dan dukungan dari kalian semua.**

 **Oh iya, untuk yang tanya agar aku upload lagi cerita yang udah aku hapus. Hms.. maaf sekali. Aku sudah tidak bisa menampilkannya lagi. Karna difolderku pun sudah tidak ada lagi. Maaf sekali lagi, cerita yang aku hapus tidak bisa aku munculkan kembali. :"(**

 **Terimakasih untuk review kalian... maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Trims sekali bagi yang follow, favorite and sider, walaupun masih malu-malu kucing tapi setidaknya udah mau mampir kesini. Akhir kata sampai ketemu di next chap. See you, bye Pyong! ^^…**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Aahh... aahh... nnnnhhh..."_

 _"Faster Oh... aahh... Shhh... Hun..." Jerit Luhan._

 _"Yeah baby... you are so hot, ssshhh..."_

 _"Aaahhh... oohhh... aahh... aahh..."_

 **Dan...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crot...!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gregab!**

.

 _Hosh... hosh... hosh..._

Luhan terbangun dengan tubuh dan pakaian yang basah oleh keringat. Ia menyibak selimutnya, dan benar saja apa yang dimimpikannya membuat ranjangnya basah seperti baru saja mengompol.

Luhan sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan. Ia mimpi basah tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sehun. Dimana dirinya berada dibawah sedangkan Sehun dengan perkasa menggagahinya diatas.

Baru pertama ini ia memimpikan, mimpi basah bersama oranglain. Biasanya ia bermimpi melakukan itu dengan Kris, namun tampaknya sosok Kris tergantikan oleh Sehun. Terbukti mimpi semalam, dimana tubuhnya digagahi oleh pria itu.

Muka Luhan langsung merah, karna malu. Malu karna membayangkan hal mesum bersama Sehun.

Segera ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah tubuhnya bersih, ia pun keluar memakai baju yang pantas untuk magang.

"Magang! Dan aku akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Tidak, Sehan lebih tepatnya. Tapi Sehan itu wanita dan aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita, namun jika itu adalah Sehun.. aigoo... pipiku, pipiku... aigoo..." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memanas hanya karena membayangkan rupa Sehun.

 **EXO SHS.**

Disekolah Luhan dan Sehan sama-sama menghindar. Luhan tidak ingin debaran jantungnya serta pipinya yang merah setiap kali bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dilain pihak, Song Joong Ki guru olahraga itu berusaha mendekatinya. Tampaknya pria ini sudah kecantol oleh pesonanya.

.

.

Gosip mengenai Song Joong Ki _saem_ menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan sampai ketelinga Sehun. Ia terkejut telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan kaum _yeoja_ didalam kelasnya. Ia yang sedari tadi tengah asik membaca komik tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para _yeoja_ dikelasnya yang membicarakan Luhan dengan Song Joong Ki guru olahraga yang ia akui jika Luhan mengagumi sosok guru itu.

"Katanya Song Joong Ki _Saem_ menembak Luhan _Saem_." Ujar _yeoja_ berambut ikal berwarna dark brown.

" _Omo_! Song Joong Ki _Saem_ dengan Luhan _Saem_. Aku sih tidak percaya tapi jika melihat kedekatan mereka, kita bisa apa... aku rasa mereka cocok." Ujar _yeoja_ yang duduk disebelah _yeoja_ berambul ikal tadi.

"Hah, menyebalkan! Mengapa orang yang kita sukai rata-rata telah _belog!_ Apakah tidak ada pria tampan yang _straight_ untuk kita?" ujar _yeoja_ berambut lurus yang tengah berdiri di samping _yeoja_ berambut ikal sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Hah... entahlah, zaman memang telah berubah." Ujar _yeoja_ berambut ikal.

 **Sreg!**

Sehan berdiri dari bangkunya. Perasaan marah, kesal dan muak tengah menggerogoti hatinya. Ia ingin marah pada Luhan, namun dirinya berkaca. Siapa dia? Dirinya bukan kekasih Luhan. Dirinya tidak berhak marah pada pria itu.

Luhan telah menjadi kekasih guru olahraga itu.

Itulah yang ada didalam benak Sehan. Sehan berjalan dengan penuh keangkuhan, raut wajah yang tampak menyeramkan, semakin menyeramkan seperti tokoh game _angry_ _bird_ berwarna merah.

Aura diktator yang terpancar dari tubuhnya membuat oranglain yang melihatnya enggan menyapa ataupun bersinggungan dengannya.

Ia tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan adalah meluapkan amarahnya dengan pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat yang dapat membuat hatinya tidak panas lagi.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Sehan berjalan di koridor sekolah. Iya, ia ingin membolos.

Luhan yang melihat Sehan berjalan dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. _Ada apa dengan Sehun? Mengapa ia begitu?_ Batinnya.

 **Greb!**

Luhan mengejar wanita yang adalah sosok lain dari Sehun.

Sehan tersentak, ia sempat berhenti. Ia pun menatap siapa orang yang berani menyentuh tangannya. Dan pelakunya adalah Luhan, orang yang membuat hatinya panas.

 _"Cih menyebalkan!"_ Batinnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku _SAEM_." Ujar Sehan dingin. Nada suaranya menggeram menahan marah.

"Kau mau kemana, bukankah ini belum waktunya pulang?" Tanya Luhan mencoba sabar menghadapi sosok Sehan tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Cih bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan tanganku." Ujar Sehan tidak mengurangi intonasi bernada rendah namun tajam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa moodmu tidak enak begini?" Tanya Luhan masih mencari-cari permasalahan Sehun dari matanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu Lu, dan aku harap kau bisa peka sedikit saja. Jujur aku kecewa padamu! Dan satu hal lagi, AKU MEMBENCIMU."

 **JDER!**

Kata-kata Sehun bagai menampar dirinya. Kata benci yang diucapkan orang ini membuatnya sedih, dan sakit.

 _Mengapa?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Mengapa Sehun membencinya? Salah apa dia padanya?_

Dan Sehan dengan kasar menepis tangan Luhan, akhirnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Luhan seketika merasakan kekosongan dan rasa sakit yang teramat pedih.

Bagai ditaburi cuka dan garam kedalam dada.

Mata rusanya menatap punggung Sehan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

OoOo

Ring tinju dan karung sak yang tergantung itu Sehan pukul dengan kerasnya. Iya, Sehan saat ini tengah berada di tempat latihan tinju. Ia memukul karung sak, dengan pukulan yang keras.

Bahkan sang pelatih yang melihat pukulan keras Sehan merasa ngeri. Pasalnya Sehan seakan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Jika itu adalah orang, pasti sangat sakit." Batin sang pelatih.

 **Bug!**

 **Bug!**

 **Bug!**

Pukulan, tendangan, Sehan lontarkan. Ia kesal, marah, kecewa, bahkan patah hati.

Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri, pada takdir hidupnya. Yang harus dikutuk menjadi pria setengah wanita.

 _Menjijikan._

Bahkan syaratnya pun sangat sukar untuk ia lakukan, yaitu harus melakukan hubungan intim dengan cinta sejatinya. Jika ia tidak melakukannya sampai batas waktu bulan purnama, maka ia, selamanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

MENYEBALKAN! ARGH...!" Teriak Sehan sambil memukul-mukul karung tinju.

Sang pelatih yang melihat Sehan/Sehun merasa sangat kesal bahkan terpuruk merasa kasihan. Belum pernah ia melihat Sehun seterpuruk ini.

Sang pelatih tahu, jika Sehun dikutuk oleh pengemis sakti sehingga ia harus menjalani takdir yang merepotkan seperti ini.

OoOo

Luhan terus memikirkan ucapan Sehun.

 _"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu Lu, dan aku harap kau bisa peka sedikit saja. Jujur aku kecewa padamu! Dan satu hal lagi, AKU MEMBENCIMU."_

Kata Peka, dan Membenci dirinya, membuatnya berpikir. Hati kecilnya mengatakan apakah Sehun menaruh perasaan padanya? Apakah jika tebakannya benar, bolehkah dirinya berharap?

Disaat ia tengah melamunkan Sehun, sosok guru olahraga itu muncul. Song Joong Ki membawakannya segelas kopi untuknya. Dan ia pun menerima dengan tersenyum seadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya cepat-cepat. Aku akan menunggumu Luhan _Saem_." Ujar pria ini.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, ia merasa jika inilah waktu yang tepat jika ia harus mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak ingin menggantungkan perasaan pria didepannya.

"Song _Saem_ , tampaknya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padamu." Ujar Luhan menatap langsung ke manik mata onix sosok didepannya.

Song Joong Ki menelan ludahnya, sorot mata Luhan tegas, dan yakin. Pria ini akan memberikan jawabannya. Jujur saja, ia ingin Luhan menerimanya, tapi entah mengapa dirinya memiliki firasat jika jawaban Luhan adalah penolakan. Namun dia harus berpikir positif, segala keputusan ada ditangan Luhan. Jika misalnya, Luhan menolaknya ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang, tanpa menaruh dendam pada pria mungil pemilik mata rusa yang sangat menawan.

"Song _Saem_ , aku, aku... maafkan aku Song _Saem_. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Sudah ada oranglain yang mengisi hatiku, maafkan aku. Tapi aku berdoa semoga Song _saem_ mendapatkan pasangan yang baik, dan mau menerima Song _Saem_ apa adanya." Jawab Luhan.

Song Joong Ki tersenyum, ternyata _feeling_ -nya tepat sekali, dan bagaimanapun ia harus menghormati keputusan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Luhan untuk mencintai dirinya.

OoOo

Luhan ternyata mencari keberadaan Sehun kepada kawan-kawannya. Awalnya semua kawan Sehun tak ada yang memberitahukannya, mereka tampak menyembunyikan keberadaan Sehun sekarang. Tapi Luhan tidak menyerah, ia harus meluruskan semuanya dengan Sehun jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria yang membuatnya seakan dihargai dan dikasihi dengan tulus.

 _Terkadang cinta butuh perjuangan._

Inilah yang saat ini Luhan lakukan. Bahkan perjuangannya dalam mencari keberadaan pria itu, tak seimbang jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun.

Sehun seperti air baginya. Disaat ia haus akan kasih sayang, pemuda itu datang memberikannya kasih sayang.

Sehun seperti hembusan angin semilir. Mampu memberikan rasa sejuk dan nyaman, sehingga membuatnya serasa terlindungi. Bahkan Sehun berkali-kali melindunginya, menjaganya agar ia selamat dan aman.

Luhan berlari mencari Sehun, berlari mengejar cintanya. Sehunlah yang mengajarkan arti kasih sayang, terlepas dari wajah stoic pemuda itu. Tapi satu yang ia ketahui dari pria itu adalah ketulusan.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa _Saem_ dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Untuk saat ini kami hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Tidak, kami bersahabat." Balasnya.

Luhan teringat kala para Sahabat Sehun seakan mengintrogasi hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Dan ia mendapatkan fakta yang membuatnya semakin mengagumi sosok pemuda berwajah stoic itu, jika Sehun diam-diam mendirikan tempat penampungan kucing dan anjing yang terlantar tanpa pemiliknya.

 _"Sehunie, tunggu aku. Aku berjanji kali ini biarkan aku yang mengejarmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun keluar dari tempat latihan tinju. Setelah memukul karung sak dengan keras tanpa henti perasaannya menjadi membaik, daripada sewaktu ia datang.

Ia keluar hanya memakai _T-Shirt_ , dan celana jins pendek tak lupa topi _Izro_ bertengger diatas kepalanya.

Ia seakan merasa lega, karena matahari telah tenggelam dan sekarang tergantikan oleh bulan. Ia teringat akan syarat itu. Matanya menatap bandul kalung yang saat ini berwarna hitam karena sosok Luhan tak ada didekatnya. Jika Luhan ada didekatnya maka bandulnya akan berwarna putih.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia merasa semuanya telah selesai. Selamanya ia menjadi Sehun dan Sehan. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakoninya, menjadi dua wujud yang berbeda. Baru mau membuka pintu kemudi, sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya.

"SEHUN..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara. Disana, Sehun melihat sosok Luhan tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

Dengan dramatis, bagai efek _slow_ _motion_ Luhan berlari kearahnya. sedangkan sosok Sehun terkejut, tak percaya Luhan mencarinya, bahkan mengejarnya sampai kesini.

"SEHUN..."

 **GREB!**

Luhan menerjang tubuh Sehun, masuk kedalam pelukan pria itu. Sehun dengan senang hati menangkap Luhan.

"Sehun, _mianhae_... _mianhae_... aku memang bodoh, aku bodoh, tidak peka dengan perlakuanmu selama ini. Aku minta maaf. AKu mohon tarik kembali kata-katamu yang mengatakan kau membenciku, hiks! Aku tidak bisa jika harus jauh darimu, hiks! Aku tidak bisa karena aku sadar, aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Luhan masih memeluk Sehun.

Mata Sehun melebar. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang membuatnya melambung. Bahkan bandul kalungnya kembali bercahaya.

"Lu-Luhan..." Panggil Sehun terbata. Ia sungguh terkejut, sampai suaranya tercekat.

" _Ne_..." Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Sehun, lalu kedua iris itu saling menatap _intens_. Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, jika Luhan sangat cantik. Mata rusanya berkilat-kilat, seakan-akan terdapat mata air didalamnya. Ditambah bulu matanya juga lentik, menambah kecantikan diparas _ayu_ Luhan.

Seperti terhipnotis kedalam pesona mata masing-masing, wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat, deru nafas hangat dari keduanya menerpa wajah mereka. Tanpa diperintah keduanya memiringkan kepala mereka berlawanan, dan bibir keduanya bertemu.

Perasaan bagai tersengat listrik bervoltase rendah menyengat tubuh keduanya. Rasa merinding, dan bahagia menyebar keseluruh tubuh keduanya. Perut mereka seakan tergelitik, merasakan pertalian bibir mereka yang sangat manis.

Ciuman yang tadinya hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut, sekarang berubah menjadi menuntut. Bahkan kedua lidah mereka saling membelit. Tanpa mereka sadari, jika mereka saat ini tengah - ditempat umum. Seakan-akan dunia hanya milik berdua dan yang lainnya numpang lewat.

Sampai suara seseorang menyadarkan mereka.

"Ehem, ehem. Sebaiknya kalian berdua segeralah memesan hotel." Ujar sosok pria botak bertubuh kekar, yang tak lain adalah pelatih tinju Sehun.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Luhan menunduk malu, sedangkan Sehun memasang wajah stoic. Sehun lalu menyuruh Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya, kemudian tak lama ia pun juga masuk dan mobil melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

Didalam mobil, Luhan masih menundukan wajahnya yang masih merah merona. Karena baru pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Dan orang pertama yang melakukannya adalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang tengah fokus menyetir, melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. Tingkah laku Luhan yang gugup sangat lucu.

"Lu, _Saranghae_." Ujar Sehun sambil menyetir.

"Eh!"

Luhan terkejut, mendengar ungkapan cinta Sehun, dan ia segera menoleh kearah Sehun cepat dan

 **CUP!**

Kecupan singkat Luhan terima. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan cepat bahkan pada saat dirinya tengah mengemudi.

"Hari ini moodku yang buruk berubah menjadi baik. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan guru olahraga itu." Tanya Sehun.

"Song Joong Ki, aku menolaknya. Kau sudah tahu alasanku kan. Jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan yang kedua kalinya." Ujar Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun, si pria ini malah memiliki ide ingin menggoda Luhan.

"Apa, tampaknya aku tadi tidak mendengarnya, memangnya kau berkata apa? Seingatku, kau hanya lari, lalu memelukku mengatakan kalimat yang tidak jelas sambil menangis, dan setelah itu tara berciuman." Goda Sehun.

Luhan jengkel setengah mati dengan pria disebelahnya ini. Percuma ia menangis dan berlari bahkan menyuruh supir taksi untuk cepat menuju lokasi tempat dimana Sehun berada, namun sikap si albino ini sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun, dan ia pun berkata "Bedebah kau! Jika perlakuanmu begini, lebih baik aku terima saja ungkapan cinta Song Joong Ki atau pria yang tampaknya mengejar-ngejarku namanya Rain. Daripada pria yang tak jelas, yang saat ini berada disebelahku!" Sungut Luhan.

Sehun mendadak diam, dan tak mengatakan apapun. Namun wajahnya mendadak mendung.

"Jika kau sampai melakukan itu, aku akan menghukummu." Balas Sehun dingin.

"Makanya, kau jangan memulai." Ancam Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sehun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan yang sedang merajuk tersenyum. Ia begitu gemas pada sosok disebelahnya ini.

"Lu, bagaimana kalau kita hari ini kencan. Kita belum pernah berkencan kan?" Ajak Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk menyetujui usulan pria disebelahnya.

OoOo

Sehun mengajak Luhan kesungai Han. Tempat yang cukup romantis baginya. Dimana dimalam hari ini lampu-lampu taman menyala, bertaburan di sepanjang sisi jalan setapak taman ini.

Udara malam kian terasa dingin. Sehun yang memakai jamper hitam dan serta celana pendek membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Sedangkan Luhan, pria ini memakai jaket tebal sampai ke lutut, sehingga tidak terasa dingin.

"Apa kau kedinginan Sehunna?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

" _Ani_ , jika bersamamu aku tidak kedinginan." Balas Sehun menggombal. Bukannya merona Luhan malah memasang wajah datar.

" _Wae_ , kau tidak percaya. Baiklah akan aku buktikan."

 **Greb!**

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Luhan. "Nah, dengan memeluk tubuhmu aku merasa hangat." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan gombal Sehun tersenyum. Ia pun membalas pelukan Sehun yang baginya sangat nyaman ini. Bahkan pelukan keduanya semakin lama semakin erat, seakan-akan satu sama lain tak ingin kehilangan dan menganggap semuanya adalah mimpi, dan jika satu sama lain melepaskan pelukannya, maka semuanya akan hilang.

"Lu, aku mohon bagaimanapun juga jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Pinta Sehun masih memeluk Luhan. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk dan berkata " Iya Sehun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap kedua manik mata Luhan yang seperti rusa itu. Ia mencari apakah Luhan serius padanya? Tidak ada kebohongankah? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Luhan benar-benar tulus padanya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya bibir keduanya bertemu, kali ini lebih dalam, lembut, dan agresif. Tanpa tahu jika ini masih ditempat umum. Mereka tidak peduli, tempat yang mereka lewati tergolong remang-remang. Bahkan jarang dilewati. Lidah keduanya saling membelit, saliva entah siapa telah menetes dari ciuman panjang mereka. Luhan butuh bernafas, ia memukul bahu Sehun. Sehun yang tahu kode dari Luhan menghentikan ciuman panas ini.

Setelah ciuman memabukan itu terlepas, Luhan mengais oksigen yang banyak untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan udara yang baru.

Sehun menyeka saliva dari bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tangkup pipi Luhan yang merona merah, bahkan nafasnya memburu, dadanya kembang kempis mengais oksigen.

" _Cantik_." Batin Sehun.

Sungguh pria yang ada dihadapannya, bahkan saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya sangat indah.

Luhan bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita pada umumnya.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Luhan, dan ia juga membisikan sesuatu ketelinga pria itu.

"Lu, maukan kau menghilangkan kutukanku, malam ini."

.

.

.

.

Luhan bingung dengan perkataan Sehun, jika dirinya bisa menghilangkan kutukan yang ada di diri Sehun.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukam untuk menghilangkan kutukanmu Sehunie? Tanya Luhan, bingung.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Tapi terlebih dulu kau ikutlah denganku." Ajak Sehun. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Dan Luhan pun pasrah, ia lalu mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya.

OoOo

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun membawanya ke hotel yang baginya tergolong high, dan berbintang 5 ini.

"Me-mengapa kau membawa kesini Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan masih tidak mengerti.

"Malam ini, kau akan merubahku menjadi manja tulen Hannie." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

.

Kini keduanya tengah berada didalam kamar. Luhan masih bingung tapi ia tidak bodoh. Tidak mungkin kan jika, persyaratannya adalah melakukan itu.. maksdnya hubungan intim. Pikir Luhan.

"Se-Sehun _camkaman_!" Tegur Luhan kala Sehun mulai menciumnya kembali. Sehun menghentikan aksinya mencium bibir Luhan dan bertanya lewat mata "kenapa?"

"Sehun, kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku kan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Sehun tidak langsung menjawab ia diam, berpikir. Berpikir, apakah ini saatnya Luhan tahu syarat agar ia bisa kembali menjadi sosok pria sejati.

"Iya, syaratnya memang seperti itu Lu. Aku harus melakukan hubungan itu, dengan cinta sejatiku. Dan cinta sejatiku adalah dirimu." Terang Sehun kemudian.

Mata Luhan membola, haruskah dirinya merasa senang, ataukah merasa takut saat ini?

"Ta-tapi Hun... ba-bagaimana k-kau tahu jika aku adalah cinta sejatimu?" Tanya Luhan terbata-bata.

"Kalung, kau lihat kalung ini?" Sehun mengeluarkan kalung dari balik bajunya untuk menunjukan pada Luhan. Luhan melihat kalung emas putih berbandul batu berwarna putih serta tampak bercahaya.

"Kau lihat, bandul kalungnya. Dari batunya berwarna putih dan tampak bercahaya. Kau tahu, orang pintar yang memberikan kalung ini padaku sebagai percarian cinta sejati. Kutukanku bisa lepas, apabila aku menemukan cinta sejatiku sebelum bulan purnama. Jika melebihi bulan purnama maka aku selamanya akan menjadi Sehun dan Sehan. Dua gender, dan itu sangat menjijikan serta memalukan. Jadi Lu, maukah kau menolongku, melepaskan kutukan ini dengan penyatuan kita berdua?" Pinta Sehun kepadanya.

Luhan merasa malu, dan juga gugup. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Ia takut kenapa-napa.

"Ta-tapi Hun.. i-ini baru pertama kali untukku..."

"Karna pertama kali inilah, syarat ini dilakukan. Dengan kesucian yang kita miliki, cinta kita akan lebih kuat. Percayalah Lu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika nanti terjadi apa-apa. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku juga akan setia padamu, karna aku yakin kau adalah cinta sejatiku."

Awalnya Luhan bingung, dan bimbang. Tapi, melihat sorot mata Sehun yang memperlihatkan kesungguhan yang besar dan rasa cinta yang tulus pada akhirnya ia menyanggupinya.

"Hms, Sehun. Milikilah aku, dan kau juga akan menjadi milikku." Balas Luhan sambil membelai wajah Sehun.

Sehun merasa bahagia, Luhan mau percaya padanya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir Luhan yang membuatnya kecanduan. Bibir plum Luhan sangat manis dan menggairahkan.

Ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang menggairahkan. mereka saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain. Bagai saling memakan bibir satu sama lain jika diperhatikan. Bahkan kedua lidah saling menjilat, dan membelit, saliva pun menetes. Entah milik siapa. Tangan Sehun tidak hanya diam ditempat. Tangan itu juga diam-diam menggerayangi tubuh Luhan. Ia telusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Luhan. Ia pun juga membelai-belai punggung telanjang Luhan dibalik baju pria itu.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, bahkan ia meremas-remas surai rambut Sehun. Ia mabuk akan ciuman serta elusan tangan Sehun dipunggungnya. Tangan yang kekar tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Enggh..." Desah Luhan. Luhan pun meminta Sehun untuk melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan oksigen didalam paru-parunya yang menipis.

Sehun tahu, Luhan butuh bernafas dan iapun melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Luhan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ternyata mulut Sehun beralih pada leher jenjang mulus Luhan.

Ia mengendus aroma yang menguar dari leher Luhan. Seperti aroma bayi, tanpa banyak bicara Sehun mencium, menjilat, bahkan menghisapnya cukup kuat sampai desahan terdengar dari mulut Luhan dan tanda kepemilikanmu tercetak disana.

Sehun tidak ingin cepat-cepat masuk keinti. Ia ingin memberikan Luhan suatu kenyamanan dan kenikmatan sebelum masuk keinti. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Luhan.

Ia pun menggiring Luhan keatas tempat tidur, ia baringkan tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang. Ia menindih tubuh kekasihnya yang tampak berantakan namun terLihat cantik dan indah dimatanya.

Ia tatap Luhan dibawahnya dengan pandangan memuja. Dan Luhan pun sama, ia terpesona pada sosok diatasnya. Sehun menyatukan kening mereka dan Luhan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

" _Saranghae_ Lu." Ungkap Sehun sambil mencium hidung mungil nan mancung milik prianya. Luhan tersenyum senang. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan rasa bahagia tiada tara. Dicintai oleh orang yang dicintai itu hal yang sangat membahagiakan.

' _Nado saranghae_ Hunnie." Balas Luhan. Dan ciuman panjang nan menggairahkan kembali terjadi.

OoOo

Saat ini tubuh keduanya telah _full naked._

"Aahhh... aahh... oohhh... engghhh..." Luhan mendesah karena saat ini Sehun memanjakan miliknya menggunakan mulutnya. Dengan mulutnya memasukan junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Luhan meracau, bahkan mendesah karena service yang pria itu dapatkan. Sampai pada saat Luhan merasa akan klimaks, Sehun menghentikan servicenya.

Luhan mengumpat kearah Sehun, karena klimaks-nya tertunda. Ia memohon pada Sehun untuk melanjutkan kembali. Tapi Sehun diam, menyeringai.

" **Akkhhh**..."

Luhan merintih karena satu jari Sehun masuk kedalam man _hole_ -nya. Sehun tahu, Luhan belum terbiasa, akhirnya ia melakukan _fore_ _play_ lagi. Ia mengocok milik Luhan, dan menambah dua jarinya masuk kedalam hole Luhan. Luhan mendesah keenakan dan ia ingin klimaks tapi Sehun kembali menarik semua tangannya. Ia kembali mengumpat, marah pada Sehun kerena mempermaikannya.

'Sehunnie... please... sentuh aku... _jebal_..." Mohon Luhan tidak tahan.

Sehun menyeringai, ia pun berkata "Sesuai keinginanmu sayang." Dan...

 **JLEB!**

"AKKKHHHH... appo... aaakkkhh..." Rintih Luhan sebab Sehun membobol lubang perawan-nya. Sehun merasa kasihan melihat Luhan kesakitan, tapi jika perlahan-lahan rasa sakitnya akan semakin sakit.

Demi meredam rasa sakit yang kekasihnya ini rasakan, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan tanpa melepas fokusnya dari selatan tubuh mereka.

Setelah junior Sehun telah sepenuhnya tertanam dihole Luhan, dan ia merasa mendingan. Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk bergerak.

Sehun memaju-mundurkan miliknya, mengocok miliknya yang bersarang dihole Luhan. Desah kenikmatan mereka keluarkan. Gelayar-gelayar kenikmatan mereka rasakan.

Luhan merasa jika dirinya lengkap. Lengkap karena Sehun mengisi kekosongan didalam hidupnya. Ia berharap jika Sehun akan selalu ada untuknya dan tak akan meninggalkannya.

Genjotan Sehun semakin dalam dan penuh, berkali-kali Luhan mendesah dan Sehun mendesis bagai ular yang merasakan kenikmatan pula.

Peluh yang mengucur dari keduanya tak mereka pedulikan. Rasa jijik karena keringat, dan saliva serta cairan cinta milik keduanya tidak mereka hiraukan. Untuk apa merasa jijik, jika cinta merubah pandangan jijik menjadi bahagia.

Berkali-kali Luhan merasakan Klimaks namun Sehun sekalipun belum. Luhan sudah tidak tahan, ia akan klimaks lagi.

"Aaahhh... aahh... enggghhhh... oohh.. ooh... Se-sehunaah... aku.. aku akan keluar... aaahh..." Desah Luhan.

"Aahh... aahh... bersama-sama Lu..."

Dan ledakan Sperma menyembur secara bersamaan. Dengan Sehun menyembur didalam Luhan dan milik Luhan mengenai paha dalam Sehun serta perut kekasihnya itu. Ajaibnya setelah itu, kalung bandul yang berwarna putih memancarkan terang yang sangat terang. Sinarnya membungkus tubuh Sehun. Dan setelah itu sinarnya menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Luhan sampai menutup matanya karena sinar yang terlalu terang tsb. setelah itu sinarnya menghilang.

Luhan yang melihat kejadian, yang ia alami ini -terkejut. Apakah kutukan Sehun telah hilang? Pikirnya.

"Sehunnie..." Panggil Luhan. Dan Sehun mentap wajah ayu Luhan. "Tadi itu, apakah kutukanmu telah hilang?" Tanya Luhan sambil menangkup pipi Sehun. Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga saja. Semoga kutukanku telah hilang. _Gomawo_ Luhanie, _love you, love you_." Sehun mengatakan itu sambil mencium telapak tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, ia pun mengatakan hal yang sama jika dirinya sangat mencintai Sehun.

Dan malam hari ini mereka tidur diranjang yang sama, satu selimut yang sama, tak lupa saling berpelukan menghangatkan tubuh keduanya yang masih telanjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjemput. Dua manusia adam masih bergelung di atas ranjang sambil berpelukan.

Luhanlah yang pertama terbangun. Dilihatnya sosok pria berambut blonde tengah memeluknya. "Tunggu pria, dan ini sudah pagi." Ujarnya.

Seakan- akan otaknya baru proses loading. Setelah proses loading selesai. Luhan tersadar, jika sosok yang tengah merengkuhnya adalah Sehun, bukan Sehan.

"Tunggu Sehun, Sehun! Bukan Sehan! Itu berarti kutukan itu telah menghilang." Dan Luhan merasa sangat bahagia. Sehun telah kembali menjadi sosok aslinya, pria tulen.

"SEHUN..."

Luhan mengeratkan tubuh telanjang mereka. Sehun terbangun mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Kenapa Lu, mengapa kau pagi-pagi teriak seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara parau dan muka bangun tidurnya yang dimata Luhan masih sangat tampan.

"Sehun, kau kembali menjadi sosok aslimu. Tidak ada lagi Sehan, melainkan hanya Oh Sehun." Terang Luhan senang.

Sehun melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata telanjang ini, dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan benar. Jika kutukannya telah musnah. Ini semua karena Luhan, Luhanlah yang menyelamatkannya.

"Iya Lu, aku sudah kembali. Sehan sudah tidak ada. Aku adalah Oh Sehun, selamanya akan menjadi Oh Sehun." Ujar Sehun senang, seraya memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Hms, kau kini adalah Oh Sehun, bukan lagi Sehan. Ah, iya. Aku harus magang Hunna, jika tidak kepala sekolah Lee Sooman akan mengurangi nilaiku." Ujar Luhan. Luhan ingin bangun dari ranjang besar ini. Tapi sayang area selatan tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya bagian pantatnya terasa sakit.

Tampaknya, ia tidak bisa berjalan untuk saat ini.

"Apa kah sakit Lu.. maafkan aku Lu.." Sesal Sehun karena ia telah melukai Luhannya.

Luhan tersenyum menghadap kearah Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakit ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Aku bahagia melihat kekasihku kembali normal." Terang Luhan, menghibur Sehun. Terlihat Sehun merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Tapi sekali lagi Luhan tekankan jika ia tidak menyesal melakukan kejadian semalam.

"Kau tenang saja, kepala sekolah itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kau adalah kekasihku, milikku, jadi aku bertanggungjawab penuh atasmu." Terang Sehun. "Hari ini kau jangan masuk dulu. Temani aku disini sayang. Jika perlu kita akan tidur seharian sambil berpelukan hangat seperti ini." Goda Sehun kepada Luhan.

Bukannya senang, Luhan malah mendelik. "Janji kau tidak akan tergoda untuk menyentuhku? Jika hanya berpelukan saja, aku mau. Tapi tidak melakukan itu. Lubangku masih sakit karena kau membobolnya semalam." Protes Luhan.

"Hehehe... janji sayang, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tapi.. jika sebuah ciuman tidak masalah kan?" Pinta Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya tanda "terserah." Sehun tersenyum senang melihat kode yang Luhan berikan. Ia pun tanpa basa basi mencium Luhan. Hanya ciuman tidak lebih, karena Sehun tahu jika lubang Luhan masih ngilu akibat ia bobol semalam.

•

•

Ke-empat sahabat Sehun merasa aneh, pasalnya Sehun tidak masuk kesekolah karena ada kepentingan pribadi yang mendesak, sehingga pria albino itu tidak hadir, begitu pula dengan Luhan -guru magang yang 2 bulan ini magang di sekolah mereka.

"Ada yang aneh, Sehun dan Luhan _saem_ tak masuk secara bersamaan. Dan alasan mereka tidak masuk karena ada kepentingan pribadi yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Ujar Baekhyun curiga.

"Menurut kalian apa ini tidak aneh?" Tanyanya kepada ketiga kawannya yang lain.

"Hah, sudahlah Baek. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan semata. Sudah jangan dipikirkan." Elak Kai.

"Hah, kalian tidak asik. Chanie.. kau percaya padaku kan.." Rajuk Baekhyun kepada kekasihnya.

"Hms, kita lihat saja Baek. Jika Sehun masuk, kita dapat menanyakannya." Terang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal pasalnya sang kekasih tidak membelanya.

•

•

Tak terasa hari telah siang. Seharian ini mereka berdua - HunHan tertidur, yang disebabkan permainan panas yang mereka lakukan. Walaupun Sehun tidak lagi memasukan miliknya kedalam lubangnya - dikarenakan lubangnya masih lecet serta perih, maka permainan genjot - menggenjot digantikan dengan adegan memasukan penis ke dalam mulut.

Hisap, lumat dan jilat mereka peragakan. Bahkan posisi 69 adalah posisi andalan penuh kenikmatan sampai mereka kelelahan.

Malam pun tiba, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit area selatan, bahkan roti sobek yang menjadi daya tarik perawan bahkan uke-uke terpampang jelas.

Sehun melihat rusa cantiknya masih tertidur dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuh telanjang pemuda itu.

Sehun yakin jika Luhan sangat kelelahan melayaninya semalam dan hari ini. Setiap kali dirinya membayangkan kegiatan panas mereka. Bagian bawahnya akan menegang, segera ia menjauhkan pikiran mesumnya. Ia tak ingin menerjang Luhan lagi, bisa-bisa kekasihnya ini akan marah padanya karena hormonnya yang berlebihan.

 _Eeh_..

Satu desahan khas bangun tidur keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap imut matanya. Dilihatnya Sehun sang kekasih telah mandi. Rambut blonde Sehun sehabis keramas membuat pria itu tampak seksi dimatanya.

Ditambah _abs_ , roti sobek pria itu membuatnya menelan ludah.

 _Gleg!_

Luhan malu, ia sangat malu jika mengingat kejadian semalam dan hari ini. Setan apa yang merasukinya sampai mereka berani melakukan adegan yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan yang telah menikah.

Luhan malu, bahkan semburat pink tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Sehun melirik kekasihnya yang tampak malu-malu kucing ini, sungguh lucu. Ia ingin memakan Luhan lagi namun ia tahan.

"Mandilah Lu, dan setelah itu ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar, mencari makan. Aku yakin perutmu sangat lapar. Dari kemarin kau belum makan kan?" Ujar Sehun. Dan si pria rusa hanya bisa nyengir kearah sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Halo-halo... saya datang lagi, maafkan saya, saya telat update disini. Huff.. elap keringat. Gimana adegan diatas. Hot kagak, jika tidak mati seketika nelan sianida.**

 **Oke tampaknya chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Soal The bibble of Voodoo. Belum ada ide buat nerusin itu cerita. Mau dibawa ke mana cerita itu eke juga tidak tahu. T^T.**

 **Makasih buat yang review, follow, and favorit makasih banyak. #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **Maaf juga, jika menemukan typo, bhs yang acak kadul, saya minta maaf. #bungkuk-bungkuk. Oke see you next chap and bye pyong! ^…**


	10. Chapter 10 END

Saat ini mereka - HunHan tengah berada di Namsan Tower. Untuk menuju kesana, mereka harus menggunakan kereta gantung.

Luhan yang takut ketinggian memohon pada Sehun untuk tidak masuk kedalam kereta gantung.

"Tidak Sehunna... aku mohon, jangan membawaku masuk kesana, a-aku sung-sungguh takut." Luhan memohon, agar Sehun mau mengerti dirinya, jika ia benar-benar takut.

Luhan takut melihat jurang dari atas, rasa trauma yang disebabkan masalalu kelamnya akan kedua orangtua yang telah berpulang.

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Ini aman, dan kau tidak kan kenapa-napa. Ada aku disampingmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak usah melihat kebawah. Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu, bahkan jika kau masih ketakutan kau bisa memelukku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Hibur Sehun kepada kekasihnya ini.

OoOo

Awalnya Luhan tidak ingin kesana, namun ia mendengar jika disana terdapat gembok cinta. Apabila sepasang kekasih menulis nama mereka disana, ada kepercayaan mereka akan bersatu. Dan karena itulah mereka pergi kesana.

Walaupun ia merasa takut, bahkan gemetaran dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Jangan-jangan nanti talinya putus, kabelnya konslet dan mereka semua terjebak didalam. Tidak! Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi.

 **Greb!**

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat ke luar sana. Cukup pejamkan matamu, dan rasakan dekapanku melindungimu. Kau cukup rasakan jantungku ini yang debar-debar karnamu." Ujar Sehun, lagi-lagi menghibur Luhan yang dilanda phobia.

Sehun merasakan jika tubuh Luhan bergetar, ketakutan. Bahkan ia juga merasakan tangan Luhan yang mendingin.

Sehun mencium rambut, serta kening Luhan, berharap dengan begini rasa takut kekasihnya ini akan berkurang.

.

Luhan merasakan jika pelukan yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya sedikit berefek. Ia yang tadinya gemetar ketakutan kini tidak lagi.

Pelukan hangat, serta aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Sehun membuatnya tenang, ditambah kata-kata penenang dari mulutnya. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai suara husky kekasihnya ini, begitu menenangkan. Ia juga senang kala Sehun mengecup rambut serta keningnya. Seakan-akan ia dikasihi, disayang oleh pria tinggi albino yang tengah mendekapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudia kereta gantung yang dinaiki oleh mereka tiba dilokasi.

Memang benar dari atas sini pemandangannya sangat elok, terdapat bukit-bukit serta pepohonan dan dibawah ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah berjejeran.

"Apa kau suka hms... lihatlah tidak buruk kan?" Bisik Sehun sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

Luhan mengangguk imut, seperti anak usia lima tahun. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kau tahu, kita seperti _manten_ baru yang baru saja menikah." Ujar Sehun. Dan Luhan hanya bisa memasang muka merah, merona malu.

Luhan juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang itu. Bayangkan saja, semalam ia dan Sehun melakukan itu. Bahkan keduanya baru pertama kalinya melakukan adegan dewasa yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan yang resmi menikah.

"Sehunna..." Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun. Kali ini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu setiap kali melihat pria yang ada ini.

"Hms... baby Lu.." Balas Sehun ramah disertai senyuman..

"Aku bingung, mengapa syarat untuk membebaskan kutukanmu harus dengan berhubungan intim?"

"Entahlah Lu, aku bingung jika menjelaskan itu. Sebab, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Dukun itu mengatakan padaku jika aku harus melakukan itu dengan cinta sejatiku. Ya.. bisa dikatakan sesuai bandul kalung yang aku pakai." Ujar Sehun.

"Begitu ya... ayo kita beli gemboknya, lalu kita pasang. "Ajak Luhan dan Sehun pun menurut apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

OoOo

Luhan senang, akhirnya nama mereka terpasang disini. **HUNHAN FOREVER LOVE.**

Mereka berharap cinta mereka sampai selamanya akan tergerus oleh waktu, dan selalamnya akan bersama.

.

Setelah dari Namsan Tower mereka kembali jalan-jalan, kali ini tujuannya adalah makan, mengisi perut. Sehun mengajak Luhan ke kedai makanan dipinggir jalan.

Cuaca yang dingin, ditambah hari telah berganti malam paling enak memakan-makanan yang hangat dan berkuah. Merekapun memilih Ramyeon sebagai menu pesanan mereka.

Ahjuma penjual kedai dengan trampil mengolah pesanan keduanya, setelah itu menghidangkan kepada mereka.

Tanpa ragu mereka memakan Ramyeon yang nampak menggugah selera ini.

Srup...

Srup...

Satu srup mie ramyeon masuk ke mulut mereka. " Ha... enak..." Ucap Luhan seperti bocah lima tahun.

Sehun melihat kekasihnya makan seperti anak kecil, ia pun tersenyum. Luhan sungguh imut, tidak sadarkah kekasihnya itu, jika wajah serta umurnya berbanding terbalik. Jika tidak ada orang disekitar sini, ia sudah pasti - akan memakan kekasihnya ini. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Pelan-pelan Lu.. nanti kau bisa tersedak." Ujar Sehun menasehati.

"Ini, sangat enak Hunnie." Jawab Luhan senang.

Sehun tersenyum, ia lalu mengambil tissu yang disiapkan di meja kemudian mengelap mulut Luhan dengan tissu yang baru ia ambil.

"Kau sungguh imut baby Lu. Sampai-sampai makanmu seperti anak kecil."

Luhan merengut dikatai anak kecil. Ucapan Sehun itu pujian atau sindirian. Ia paling tidak suka dicap tidak manly dan seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah jangan kesal seperti itu. Habiskan, lalu setelah ini kita jalan-jalan lagi." Perintah Sehun dan Luhan diam saja, tapi - masih memasang wajah kesal.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam telah selesai Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan lagi. Tapi Luhan tidak mau, ia ingin pulang saja karena dari kemarin ia tidak pulang bahkan tidak memberi kabar pada Yixing yang disebabkan malam panjang mereka (HunHan) diatas ranjang. Kerna hal itulah Luhan sampai lupa tidak menghubungi Yixing.

Sehun mengerti, ia mengikuti apa yang Luhan perintahkan.

Dan benar saja, setiba di tempat kos. Yixing langsung memeluk Luhan. Disana Yixing tidak sendiri, ada sosok saingan Sehun, yaitu Kris.

Kris berdiri disana, dibelakang Yixing.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU LU?! MENGAPA SEHUN ADA BERSAMAMU!" Cecar Yixing dengan nada tinggi.

"Maafkan aku Xing. Aku janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi " balas Luhan -menyesal.

"Untung kau cepat pulang Lu, jika tidak, mungkin Yixing sudah lapor polisi. Kau terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin polisi tengah mencarimu." Terang Kris, sosok tinggi menjulang itu.

"Maafkan aku Yixing-ah.. aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi, aku menyesal."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Yang penting kau pulang. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau bersama albino ini?"

"Hms.. itu bisa saja. Dan bukannya kau tahu, jika aku selalu di antar olehnya?

"Oh iya aku lupa. Soalnya aku tak lagi melihatmu bersamanya..." Jawab Yixing polos. Benar-benar manusia satu ini, pikunnya kumat.

"DIa siapa Lu?" Kali ini Yifan atau Kris yang bertanya.

"AKu adalah Oh Sehun, kekasih dari Luhan." Terang Sehun mantap sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif.

"Oh... senang bertemu denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau harus bisa menjaga Luhan adikku ini. Jika tidak, kau akan berurusan denganku." Balas Kris.

Sehun sebenarnya bingung dengan raut wajah pria tinggi itu. Luhan adiknya? Apakah Kris dan Luhan adik kakak? Tapi mengapa Luhan menyukai Kris sang kakak.

Banyak pertanyaan dikepala Sehun. Ia seakan buntu, pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu semua.

.

.

.

.

Semua sahabat baik Sehun yaitu ChanBaek dan KaiSoo merasa shock. Pasalnya mereka melihat sosok pria dengan rambut disemir blonde namun menyisakan warna hitam dibawahnya — keluar dari mobil sport yang mereka yakini milik sahabat albino mereka — Oh Sehun.

"Se-SEHUN!" Teriak mereka ber-4.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya, sok keren.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa k-kau kem-kembali seperti se-semula?!" Tanya Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Keajaiban." Balas Sehun memasang wajah belagu.

"Wah-wah... daebak! Lalu bagaimana sekarang, bukannya kau didaftarkan sebagai Sehan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu mudah, tinggal bilang saja pada paman tua itu. Jika Sehan dipindahkan ke luar negri dan aku sebagai siswa baru, mudah kan. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun sepertiku, heh!"

"Cih, baru saja kembali seperti semula, lagakmu sombong sekali!?" Cibir Kai, pria pemilik kulit yang berbeda jika dibandingkan mereka ber-4.

"Apa kau tam, hitam. Kau iri padaku kan karena jika aku kembali kewujudku, penggemarmu berkurang." Sindir Sehun.

"Enak saja, ada atau tidaknya dirimu itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Karena aku sudah laku. Daripada dirimu yang _jones_." Balas Kai kesal karena Sehun mengolognya, mengatai hitam.

"Cih, lihat saja, aku akan membawa pasanganku. Dan pasanganku jauh lebih cantik daripada uke kalian.

"Jiah! Jangan bawa-bawa Baekhyun bodoh!" Kesal Chanyeol yang dari tadi melihat perdebatan antara Sehun dengan Kai. "Jadi kau mengatakan jika Baekhyunku ini jelek, begitu?!" Kesal Chanyeol, bahkan pria itu sudah menggulung lengan bajunya siap tempur.

" _Aigoo si raksasa ini mau main pukul saja."_ Batin Sehun.

"Hai-hai sudah-sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, dan kau Sehun. Berhentilah memasang wajah _songong_ -mu itu. Sudah kalian bubar, masuk kekelas masing-masing." Ujar Kyungsoo menghentikan perdebatan tak penting mereka.

Sepanjang koridor seluruh mata memandang kearah Sehun. Namun pria itu tidak peduli, sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya matanya memandangi sekitar mencari sosok mungil bermata rusa yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dikoridor yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Sedari tadi ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari pada siswi maupun siswa yang tampaknya membicarakan murid baru. Ditengah perjalanan ia dipanggil oleh Song Saem. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya menoleh ke arah Song Saem. Song Saem berjalan menujunya, pria ini mengatakan selamat pagi untuknya dan Luhan membalas ucapan yang sama.

"Lu Saem, apakah kau sudah dengar jika ada siswa baru yang akan masuk kesini. Aku dengar siswa baru ini menggantikan Oh Sehan." Ujar Song Saem. Luhan merasa terkejut namun juga merasa lucu. Pasalnya jika semua orang tahu kebenarannya pasti mereka semua akan shock karena Sehan dan Sehun itu satu.

Namun kali ini Sehan telah kembali menjadi sosok aslinya yaitu Sehun. Dan status mereka pun telah berbeda. Dulu mereka hanya sebatas guru dan murid, namun kali ini menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

"Lu, Lu Saem." Panggil Song Saem sebab ia merasa Luhan tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ah, ne." Saut Luhan cepat-cepat.

"Hah.. sudahlah. Ayo kita keruang guru." Ajaknya kemudian. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan bersama dengan saingannya yaitu guru olahraga yang sangat menganggunya —Song Joong Ki. Sosok pria yang Sehun akui tampan, dan memiliki wajah ramah.

Sehun cemburu melihat kekasihnya berjalan bersama guru itu. Disana terlihat jika Luhan tampak tersenyum walaupun pria itu tidak melihat kearah lawan bicaranya namun ia merasa tidak suka. Hatinya panas melihat sang kekasih berjalan beriringan diseberang koridor sana.

Ia merasa jika saingan untuk mendapatkan Luhan tidaklah sedikit. Banyak orang yang menyukai kekasihnya itu dan ia pun harus ekstra waspada, hati-hati jikalau Luhan berpaling padanya.

Ia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan sosok mungil bernama Luhan. Sosok yang dapat mematahkan kutukan laknat yang ia dapatkan karena ibunya mengolok-olok salah satu pengemis yang meminta-minta pada sang ibu.

.

.

Acara perkenalan pun terkesan kaku serta singkat. Walaupun banyak pandangan kagum, bling-bling dari para uke ataupun gadis yang ada disana, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia akan diam dan mengatakan "Pertanyaanmu tidak bisa kujawab itu termasuk privasi." Ucapnya dengan mimik wajah stoic terkesan angker. Membuat semua orang enggan bertanya. Hanya dapat memendam didalam hati tanpa mampu mengatakannya langsung.

Dan Luhan yang kebetulan mengajar dikelas pertama milik Sehun tertawa didalam hati. Kekasihnya dapat men- _smash_ para gadis ganjen penggoda kekasih orang.

Dikelas Sehun tak benar-benar memperhatikan Luhan. Ia merasa dejavu. Ya, kejadian ini seperti kala Luhan mengajar dikelasnya untuk pertama kalinya. Dulu Luhan yang memperkenalkan dirinya tapi tadi — ialah yang mengenalkan dirinya.

Ia tak bosan-bosannya memandangi gerak-gerik Luhan saat memberikan pelajaran. Ia juga melihat jika kekasihnya ini memiliki kebiasaan membasahi bibirnya sama sepertinya, karena itulah berjuta-juta pikiran mesum melintas dibenaknya.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir merekah bagai busur panah cupid itu ia lumat, hisap, jilat. Pastilah memberikan rasa nikmat bagai candu untuknya. Ia juga merasakan jika bibir dengan bentuk panah cupid itu bagai zat adaktif yang dapat memberikan rasa nyaman, ketagihan didalam dirinya.

Beruntung bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Luhan pamit kepada mereka. Begitu Luhan keluar, tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar. Ditengah koridor Sehun malah menarik Luhan kesuatu tempat. Luhan sempat terkejut dengan aksi Sehun menarik tangannya. Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Sehunna, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti tapi kekasihnya ini diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke markasnya. Gudang yang telah lama tidak terpakai, namun dirubah oleh genknya untuk berkumpul. Sehun selaku sang ketua, ia memiliki kunci ruangan ini. Begitu ia masuk, ia menyudutkan Luhan ke dinding.

Luhan sempat terkejut dengan aksi Sehun yang cukup kasar itu. Sehun mengurungnya. Mata onix sang kekasih yang sangat ia kagumi entah mengapa sarat akan nafsu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, pria ini membisikan kata-kata tepat diwajahnya.

"Lu, apakah kau ingin menggodaku eoh?" Bisiknya.

 _Gleg!_

Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Menggoda, menggoda apa maksdmu?" Tanya-nya tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan ambigu Sehun.

"Lu... aku ingin itu sekarang. Karena aksimu didepan kelas tadi. Kau telah membangunkan little Oh." Ucap Sehun terdengar parau karena menahan hasrat.

"Ta-tapi Sehun, ini masih disekolah." Balas Luhan gugup. Luhan merasa gugup dan saat ini wajahnya pun berubah merah —malu. Ya.. walaupun ia telah melihat semua tubuh Sehun tapi tetap saja rasa malu gugup selalu ia rasakan.

Bahkan tubuh Sehun sudah menempel ketubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan jika area privasi milik pria ini telah menegang. Ia semakin gugup, dadanya bertalu-talu dan ia pun ikut meledak kala bibir Sehun berada di bibirnya. Sehun mengecupnya diawal namun kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang penuh gairah.

Dirinya-pun ikut terbakar hasrat yang Sehun berikan. Dan Sehun juga merasakan jika bibir Luhan, semua tubuh Luhan adalah nikotin untuknya. Bagai candu baginya, mencoba lagi dan lagi. Bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tubuh mereka kini bagai adam dan hawa ditaman Eden — telanjang. Saling menghimpit. Dan Luhan telah berbaring di atas sofa yang terdapat diruang itu.

Milik Sehun telah tertanam sempurna dilubang Luhan. Desahan erotis panas keluar dari keduanya. Saling menerima dan memberikan service terbaik untuk pasangan.

Sehun mencengkram tangan Luhan lalu meremas jari-jarinya. Seakan pertalian jari-jari keduanya sangat pas. Seakan-akan mereka adalah jodoh.

Racau-an kenikmatan mereka keluarkan untuk menambah keerotisan hubungan ini.

Sampai pada saat keduanya meledak secara bersamaan mengeluarkan cairan cinta hasil persenggamaan keduanya.

Mereka berdua seakan lepas, lengkap, dan bahagia.

Sehun menatap sosok malaikat tanpa sayap itu dengan penuh puja. Seakan-akan hanya Luhan lah manusia paling cantik didunia ini. Bahkan dirinya rela _belog_ hanya demi Luhan. Dan hanya Luhan orang yang bisa melepaskan kutukannya.

"Saranghae Lu, jongmal saranghae." Ucap pria itu tulus.

Luhan tersenyum cantik. Walaupun terdapat peluh dan bercak-bercak akibat ulah Sehun namun ia tidak menyesal. Ia lalu memeluk pria itu dan mengatakan jika ia pun turut mencintainya. Pria yang membuatnya merasakan disayangi, dikasihi, dan dilindungi. Ia merasa lengkap.

"Saranghae Sehunnie, jongmal saranghae."

.

.

.

.

Kedua orangtua Sehun merasa terkejut kala anaknya kembali menjadi pria tulen - seutuhnya. Eomma dan Appa-nya sujud syukur karena sang putra telah kembali. Tidak lagi menjadi setengah pria ataupun setengah wanita. Hanya sosok pria sejati yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Si-siapa orang yang berhasil melepaskan kutukanmu Sehun-na?" Tanya ibunya antusias. Sang ibu penasaran dengan sosok yang membebaskan putranya dari kutukan laknat tsb.

"Iya Sehun-na, siapa yang telah melepaskan kutukanmu, hah? Appa dengan ikhlas akan menyatukan kalian berdua, seperti yang dikatakan orang pintar itu katakan. Yang bisa mematahkan kutukanmu hanya cinta sejatimu saja, siapa dia? Dan jika perlu kau bawa ia kesini." Pinta sang ayah.

Sehun diam, ia belum mengatakan apa pun kepada kedua orangtuanya yang tampak kepo ini. Mereka sungguh penasaran dengan sosok orang itu.

"Appa, Eomma kalian tenang saja. Aku akan membawanya jika waktunya tepat." Ujar Sehun kemudian. Setelah membalas ucapan kedua orangtuanya, ia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang masih dilanda rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

 _'Siapakah orang itu?'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

OoOo

Bukan keluarga Oh jika tidak menyelidiki siapa sosok misterius yang telah mengembalikan putra kesayangan mereka.

Ayah Sehun, tuan Oh menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki sosok misterius tersebut. Namun bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika dirinya tidak tahu apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di cafe bubbletea favorit mereka. Walaupun tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka berdua jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka tampak seperti kakak-adik. Luhan yang sebagai guru magang sesekali mengajari Sehun.

Cek! Menurut Luhan tingkah Sehun membuatnya ingin tertawa. Pasalnya semua ini karena orangtua sang kekasih yang sedang memata-matai mereka.

Kekasihnya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk pura-pura acting. Seolah-olah mereka tengah belajar kelompok. Dengan ia, sebagai guru pembimbingnya. Namun, jika tidak dibimbing pun, kekasihnya ini dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Dirinya akui, kecerdasan Sehun diatas rata-rata. Bahkan ia jarang melihat kekasihnya ini memegang buku.

.

Dan karena mobil hitam metalik dengam plat nomer yang sudah-sangat dihafal oleh Sehun. Bahkan mobil itu tengah parkir diseberang jalan. Sehun yakin ayahnya tengah menyelidikinya.

"Sehun-na, sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Kau bukannya menulis jawaban namun malah membuat gambar aneh seperti itu." Ujar Luhan.

"Sampai pak tua itu pergi. Harusnya appa bisa bersabar, sampai aku mengenalkanmu kepada mereka." Balas Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan.

"Mwo! Kau akan mengenalkanku kepada mereka?!" Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terkesan santai.

"Ne, memang kenapa? Apa kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Sehun, kali ini pria itu menatap manik mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Bu-bukan begitu... hanya saja, kita masih terlalu muda untuk, ya... me-menikah." Jawab Luhan terbata.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin hidup denganmu Lu... tidak ada yang lain." Luhan dapat melihat jika Sehun sungguh serius padanya. Terbukti dari sorot mata onix pria itu menajam.

"Heem, a-aku pun juga sama." Balas Luhan menunduk. Menyembunyikan semu pink di kedua pipinya.

.

Dilain tempat Tuan Oh bersama sopir pribadinya masih mengintai.

"Siapa sosok mungil yang bersama anakku? Dia wanita atau pria?" Tanya Tuan Oh ragu. Pasalnya sosok yang bersama sang putra tampak seperti wanita tapi berpakaian layaknya pria- Tomboi.

"Dia pria tuan, Aku dengar jika dia adalah guru magang di sekolah tuan muda, tuan." Jawab si sopir.

"Guru magang. Tampaknya ia tengah mengajari anakku sesuatu. Terlihat anakku mengerjakan sesuatu dari pria itu." Ujar Tuan Oh.

"Hms, iya. Aku rasa mereka sedang belajar, tuan tahu sendiri tuan muda sudah kelas akhir. Pasti sebentar lagi akan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi." Terang si sopir.

"Hn, betul juga. Ya sudah kita cabut saja. Tampaknya hari ini kita tidak menghasilkan apa-apa." Ujar Tuan Oh menyuruh sang sopir untuk pergi. Dan sang sopir menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya.

.

.

Sehun mendesah lega kala mobil ayahnya telah pergi dari sana. Dan kini ia bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan sang kekasih. Ia mengenggam tangan Luhan di atas meja. Tapi Luhan menepisnya.

"Hentikan sikapmu ini. Kita masih ditempat umum." Ucap Luhan sambil mendelik.

"Jika tidak ditempat umum kau mau eoh?" Goda Sehun. Dan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus sambil meminum-minumannya yang tinggal separo.

Setelah dari cafe, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Seragam sekolah yang Sehun pakai ditutupi oleh jakat panjang yang pria itu bawa.

"Apa kau tidak membawa baju ganti? Biasanya kau membawanya?" Tanya Luhan pada kekasih albino disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak membawanya. Aku terlalu senang, bisa kembali menjadi sosok asliku sehingga aku lupa membawanya." Balas Sehun dan hanya diangguki oleh Luhan.

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke Lotte World. Taman hiburan terbesar di Korea. Luhan yang takut ketinggian tak ingin menaiki wahana yang tinggi dan menakutkan.

"Ayolah Hannie, ini tidak menakutkan. Ini hanya bianglala, tidak menakutkan, ku jamin aman. Percaya padaku... kau tidak akan kenapa-napa... ada aku disisimu..." Bujuk Sehun.

"Ta-tapi Sehun-nie... a-aku sa-sangat... hmmph..." Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, Sehun sudah membekap mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya. Rasa gugup dan takut yang Luhan rasa mendadak menghilang. Ciuman Sehun memberikan kehangatan dihatinya. Jika saja ia tidak lupa masih ditempat umum mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan ke _Ret_ tertinggi. Namun semua harus di _cut_ , karena mereka masih ditempat umum. Dan Sehun pun melepaskan pertalian kedua bibir mereka.

"Ayo!" Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya diam saja sambil menyembunyikan semu pink dikedua wajahnya. Syukurlah Sehun tidak melihat semu pink-nya, atau pria itu pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Jika pria itu melihatnya yang seperti wanita ini. Dirinya akan sangat malu, bahkan tidak terima disebut imut, manis. Intinya ia tidak suka dianggap seperti wanita. Bagaimanapun juga ia ini pria bukan wanita. Cih memalukan jika dianggap seperti itu.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka-pun naik bianglala. Walaupun ada insiden paksaan dan kejadian memalukan ditempat umum. Untungnya tidak ada yang melihat atau mungkin _orang-orang not-gagas-not._

Luhan akui jika ia sangat takut berada disini. Ketinggian mengingatkannya pada masa itu. Dimana kecelakaan di bukit, dan mobil orangtuanya yang terjun bebas dari atas menuju jurang, lalu mobil itu meledak, menewaskan kedua orangtuanya.

"TIDAK...! AKU INGIN TURUN! BABA... MAMA...! Jerit Luhan tiba-tiba. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mengucut dari keningnya. Bahkan Luhan berjongkok menutupi telinganya, seakan-akan kejadian buruk itu terulang kembali. Luhan berteriak histeris ketakutan.

Disisi lain, Sehun yang melihat sang kekasih histeris merasa cemas. Luhan seperti, bukan Luhan yang ia kenal. Luhan begitu rapuh. Phobianya kali ini sangat parah.

"Lu, Luhannie... lihat aku!" Ucap Sehun sambil memegang bahu Luhan yang gemetaran karena takut.

 **GREB!**

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan namun Luhan masih tidak sadar. Luhan seakan tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya bahkan tidak fokus, seakan tengah berhalusinasi. Luhan meracau tidak jelas bahkan airmata telah mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Sehun melihat sang kekasih yang seakan tak sadar ini langsung membekap mulut sang kekasih.

 _Hmmph!_

Seakan ditarik dari dimensi lain, mata Luhan membola. Didepannya, ia melihat mata onix kelam Sehun yang memancarkan keteduhan. Sehun kembali menciumnya, ciuman yang lembut, yang dapat menghangatkan kalbu serta menggetarkan jiwa. Lagi-lagi perasaan takut akan kenangan buruk itu sirna. Tergantikan dengan warna pelangi dihatinya. Ia terhanyut oleh ciuman Sehun yang menghangatkan jiwanya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman manis yang keduanya bagi. Luhan bahkan telah berada dipangkuan sang kakasih. Rasa takut akan ketinggian lenyap tergantikan dengan ciuman hangat tersebut.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada dibawah. Dan mau tidak mau mereka berdua turun dengan rona bahagia tercetak diwajah mereka.

"Bagaimana, apa kau tidak takut lagi?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan.

Luhan malu mengatakan pada Sehun jika dirinya tidak takut lagi. Dan karena ingin menutupi rasa malunya Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun sambil mengatai Sehun Bodoh! Memalukan! Karena menciuminya ditempat umum. Bahkan ia merasa malu ketika dua orang wanita (adik-kakak) melihat mereka masih berciuman. Untunglah dua orang wanita itu Fujoshi. Sehingga senang melihat adegan mereka. Karena itulah ia langsung menyeret Sehun keluar dan dua wanita itu melongo, setelah sadar mereka jingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang gila karna melihat pasangan yaoi yang so sweet ada didepan mata.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau marah, eoh?! Aku melakukan itu karena kau menjerit ketakutan..." Keluh Sehun karena Luhan tiba-tiba malah mengatainya.

"IYA TAHU! TAPI TIDAK DIDEPAN UMUM! DASAR MESUM!" Kesal Luhan, masih memperlihatkan otot lehernya.

"Hah... iya iya... aku minta maaf... lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku." Jawab Sehun datar.

Melihat wajah sang kekasih berubah datar seperti papan penggilas. Luhan merasa bersalah, salahkan saja, gengsi, egonya yang tinggi. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu jika Sehun melakukan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun ia merasa gengsi jika harus meminta maaf pada Sehun.

Dimobil Sehun tak mengatakan apapun padanya, wajah pria itu masih datar. Sehun fokus menyetir mobilnya dan Luhan semakin merasa bersalah melihat kekasihnya tampaknya marah. Dengan rasa yang berat, bahkan ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengatakan maaf.

 **"Sehunnamaafkanakukarenatelahbertindakbodoh!"** Ucapnya cepat tanpa jeda. _(Sehunna maafkan aku karena telah bertindak bodoh!)_

Mendengar Luhan yang bicara tanpa jeda reflek Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak jelas mendengarmu bicara tanpa jeda." Tanyanya watados.

=_="

Kali ini giliran Luhan memasang wajah datar. Ia ingin memukul kepala sang kekasih, namun salahnya juga berbicara tanpa jeda hanya karna gengsi semata.

"AKU MINTA MAAF BODOH!" Ucap Luhan malah membentak.

"Bisa tidak kau meminta maaf tidak membentak dan berkata kasar, eoh?!" Dengus Sehun kesal.

 _Diam_.

Luhan tahu jika ia salah, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf. Bahkan dengan Kris yang telah lama ia kenal, dirinya merasa gengsi untuk meminta maaf atau pun mengalah. Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya mau menurunkan kadar kegengsiannya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya Lirih.

"Mwo, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Sehun ini tuli atau budhek, atau ingin mengerjainya saja. Namun ia menahan emosinya dan mengatakan sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tahu aku salah, kau melakukan itu karena ini menghilangkan ketakutanku, maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan tulus.

Seulas senyuman manis Sehun berikan kepada Luhan. Dan Luhan akui jika senyuman eyes smile Sehun sangat manis, bahkan menawan. Bahkan satu tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Pertalian jari keduanya menyatu bahkan terlihat pas dikeduanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyesal sayang. Bahkan sebelum kau mengatakan maaf aku telah memaafkanmu karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun tulus.

Luhan mendengar perkataan Sehun merasa melayang. Dan ia merasa yakin jika ia benar-benar telah jatuh kedalam pesona sosok muda didepannya ini. Yang sialannya wajah, serta penampilan pria ini lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Bahkan lebih tampan dari dirinya. Ia merasa beruntung dan juga sebel. Beruntung karena dirinya dicintai, dikasihi oleh orang seperti Sehun. Dan kesal karena Sehun jauh lebih cool, maco,manly daripada dirinya.

Namun demikian ia bahagia. Sehun seperti malaikat yang datang untuk mengisi warna di kehidupan-nya. Sosoknya yang misterius dan tak tersentuh oleh semua orang namun ditangannya sosok ini dapat ia sentuh, bahkan kini menjadi miliknya.

Tanpa rasa malu, gengsi, Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun. Dan dalam hati membisikan,

 _"Saranghae Oh Sehun, Odultku."_

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya menganga lebar kala melihat berlembar-lembar foto yang seseorang berikan kepadanya.

Orang suruhannya sangat profesional sekali dalam bekerja. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak curiga pada orang didalam foto ini.

Ia ingin mengelak, tapi foto yang diambil pria itu nyata. Putranya Oh Sehun dan pemuda mungil yang kemarin ia lihat ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan difoto ini, Oh Sehun tengah mencium pemuda itu ditempat umum - taman bermain Lotte World.

Jika mencium di pipi masih masuk akal, tapi ini dibibir. Ia merasa shock, tak percaya jika kelak menantunya adalah seorang namja - pria.

' _Haruskah aku menyatukan mereka?'_ Batinnya.

Batin tuan Oh, katakanlah ayah Sehun bergolak, disatu sisi ia tidak setuju jika anaknya menikah dengan pria. Bagaimana keturunan Oh akan muncul? Seorang pria tidak bisa mengandung bahkan melahirkan seperti wanita kecuali jika kelainan, dan itu pun 1:1juta. Hampir tidak mungkin, dan ia merasa gamang.

Disisi lain ia ingat ucapan orang pintar itu katakan. Jika Sehun putranya tidak boleh meninggalkan sosok - orang yang bisa mengembalikan wujud asli putranya. Jika anaknya itu sampai meninggalkan sosok tsb, maka kutukan yang akan anaknya dapatkan bahkan jauh lebih besar. Dan jika ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka untuk bersatu, orang itu pun akan mendapatkan karmanya.

 **DEG!**

Tuan Oh semakin ngeri dengan ucapan orang pintar itu. Tuan Oh yakin jika orang yang ada didalam foto bersama dengan Sehun adalah guru magang itu. Dan ia juga telah menyelidiki guru magang tsb. Yang ia ketahui jika sang guru bernama Luhan. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di _Yonsai_ _University_. Ia akui jika pria bernama Luhan adalah pria yang jenius karena bersekolah di universitas top, bahkan peringkat tiga teratas di korea. Ia akui sangat sulit untuk masuk kesana. Ditambah ia lihat diprofilnya jika Luhan orang Chinese.

Melihat sosok orang suruhannya masih berdiri dihadapannya. Ia pun mengambil amplop yang berisikan uang bayaran kepada sosok didepannya.

"Keluarlah, ini bayaran untukmu." Ujar Tuan Oh menyodorkan amplop ketangan orang suruhannya. Jika dilihat dari amplopnya yang tebal. Bisa dibayangkan jika Tuan Oh membayar orang itu dengan mahal. Segepok uang, orang itu telah dapatkan.

"Kamsahamnida." Dan orang itu pergi dari ruangan Tuan Oh dengan segepok uang ditangan.

.

.

.

Luhan baru mengetahui jika Oh Sehun itu pria yang manja. Terbukti diatas atap ini ia tengah menyuapi bayi besar.

"Makanmu pelan-pelan saja... nanti bisa tersedak." Nasehat Luhan. Bahkan ia melihat ada sisa nasi disudut mulut Sehun dan ia langsung membersihkannya.

 _"Gleg!"_

"Aku suka bermanja-manja denganmu. Sebab kekasihku ini begitu manis dan aku nyaman bersamamu. Hihihihi..." Cengir Sehun senang kala makanan yang ada dimulutnya sudah ia telan, dan Luhan hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya, mencibir.

 _Cup!_

Tanpa dirinya undang, kekasihnya ini mencium sekilas bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu. Kau bisa mengundangku untuk melahap bibirmu itu sayang." Goda Sehun sensual.

Luhan bergidik melihat Sehun seakan ingin menerkamnya. "JANGAN MULAI LAGI TUAN OH! AKU SEDANG PMS, JADI KAU JANGAN MENGGODAKU!" Kesal Luhan pada sosok kekasihnya yang mesum.

"PMS, kau kan pria. Jadi mana mungkin bisa PMS?" Tanya Sehun malah _bengong_.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan itu. Anggap saja aku sedang PMS. Jadi aku tidak bisa melayanimu SEKARANG!." Ucap Luhan tegas.

"Oke, oke... jika nyonya Oh sedang tidak mau untuk memanjakan little Oh aku maklumi. Tapi juga jangan lama-lama. Karena milikku rindu pada kandangnya.

Luhan mengeryit kala istilah yang Sehun pakai sungguh aneh.

"Kandang-kandang, memangnya lubangku seperti kandang vivi anjing centilmu itu?! Jika kau ingin kandang, masukan saja milikmu ke kandang Vivi." Ujar Luhan sewot.

Sehun melongo melihat Luhan sang kekasih mendadak seperti PMS sungguhan. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Luhan saja, namun efek yang ia dapatkan sungguh besar. Luhan marah bahkan pria itu menyuruhnya untuk makan sendiri bekal yang Luhan buat, lalu pergi dari sana.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan linglung. "Salahku apa? Kenapa Luhan jadi marah? Apa karna aku terlalu fulgar? Apa jangan-jangan ia PMS sungguhan? Oh Tuhan... nasip jadi Seme, sabar..." Monolognya sambil memakan bekal Luhan dengan melas.

Dilain tempat Luhan cukup kesal pada kekasihnya Sehun. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini moodnya sering sekali berubah-ubah. 'Apa ada denganku ini?' Batinnya.

"Luhan saem." Panggil pria yang ia tahu adalah Song Joongki.

"Ne." Balas Luhan menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

"Apakah malam nanti kau ada waktu?" Tanya Song Joongki memastikan.

"Jika boleh tahu apa ada Saem?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hms... begini. Aku memiliki dua tiket nonton, apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Song Joongki berharap. Luhan mendesah berat, ia tidak bisa pergi dengan oranglain selain Sehun. Ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah dengan berat hati dirinya menolak dengan sopan.

"Maafkan aku Song Joongki saem. Malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, karena aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku... mianhae .. jeongmal mianhae ." Balas Luhan tak enak hati.

"Tidak masalah aku mengerti. Ya sudah mungkin lain kali." Ujarnya. Walaupun ada rasa sedih ditolak namun ia harus ikhlas. Dan ia pun pamit dari hadapan Luhan. Ternyata sedari tadi ada sosok yang tengah melihat kedekatan mereka dengan ekspresi dingin ingin mencincang-cincang saingannya tersebut.

 **Greb!**

Sehun datang, pria itu langsung mencekal tangan Luhan. Luhan kaget Sehun tiba-tiba datang, bahkan langsung memegang tangannya kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?! Lepaskan, tanganku sakit!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan bersama dengan guru tadi." Luhan menghela nafasnya. Kekasih mudanya ini ia akui sangat pencemburu, itu sebabnya ia harus ekstra sabar.

"Ia kesini ingin mengajakku nonton film." Sehun mendelik mendengar perkataan Luhan. Menonton film, berdua. Itu sama saja si guru sok ganteng mengajak Luhan untuk kencan.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Aku menolaknya, ya aku tahu jika aku menerimanya akan ada sosok yang mungkin saja akan mengamuk." Sindir Luhan dan sosok itu adalah Sehun.

"Hn, kau benar. Aku akan mengamuk bahkan bila perlu akan aku umumkan pada dunia jika kita ini sepasang kekasih. Jadi tidak akan ada oranglain yang ingin merebutmu dariku." Ujar Sehun berapi-api.

"Iya, iya... maka dari itu aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh, karena kekasihku ini sangat bodoh." Cibir Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan marah, ataupun _ngambek_ lagi. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Mumpung moodku sekarang membaik. Mian atas perlakuan kasarku diatap tadi." Kata Luhan menyesal.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat, aku minta jatah... boleh ya..." Ujar Sehun memohon.

"Aniya! Malam ini tidak ada jatah untukmu! Aku tidak mood melakukan itu! JIKA MAUMU SEPERTI ITU LEBIH BAIK AKU MENERIMA AJAKAN SONG SAEM." Kesal Luhan.

"IYA, YA YA... TIDAK ADA JATAH. DAN KAU JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA LAGI." Kesal Sehun.

"Anak pintar..." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus-elus janggut runcing Sehun. Luhan suka mengelus-elus janggut runcing kekasihnya itu.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Ada hubungan apa engkau dengan Luhan saem Hunna?!" Tanya Baekhyun mengintrogasi Sehun.

Saat ini semua sahabatnya berkumpul. Meminta penjelasan kepada pria itu, untuk menjelaskan perihal apa yang mereka lihat di koridor kelas tadi. Walaupun tempatnya sepi, jarang dilalui orang namun tak sengaja mereka melihatnya. Tingkah Sehun dengan sang guru magang bernama Luhan sangat berbeda. Bahkan mereka melihat Luhan mengelus janggut Sehun. Mereka tahu jika Sehun tidak suka jika janggutnya disentuh oleh oranglain. Karena itu adalah salah satu area sensitif-nya. Pria itu akan merasa geli, jika janggutnya disentuh. Dan Luhan sang guru magang diberi kuasa khusus untuk menyentuh janggut berharga milik Sehun. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Ck, tampaknya aku harus membuka satu kartuku lagi kepada kalian. Ya saat ini aku dan Lu saem tengah menjalin hubungan. Dan kalian pasti tahu hubungan apa yang kita jalani." Jawab Sehun santai.

Semua menganga, tidak mereka sangka jika Oh Sehun yang agung jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri. Bahkan sang guru lebih tua darinya.

"Kau serius Hun dengannya? Kau tidak sedang main-main kan?" Kali ini gantian Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Ck, aku serius. Mana ada dalam kamus keluarga Oh tidak pernah tidak serius. Ya... walaupun tampak diluar cuek, tapi eksekusinya selalu serius." Balas Sehun.

"Ya, ya, ya... aku akui itu."

"Apa jangan-jangan Luhan saem yang telah melepaskan kutukanmu itu Hunna..." Kali ini Kyungsoo si polos yang bertanya.

"Hn."

"WOW, BENARKAH!" Balas mereka serempak.

"Bagaimana kutukanmu bisa lepas?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Iya bagaimana Sehun." -Chanyeol.

"Iya, jelaskan pada kami?" - Baekhyun.

"Katakan Hunna.." - Kyungsoo.

Semua penasaran, bagaimana cara Luhan menghapus ketukan didalam diri sahabatnya itu.

"RAHASIA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKANNYA KEPADA KALIAN.'' Ujar Sehun tegas dan pria albino dingin itu pun melangkah pergi dari markas mereka. Asal mereka tahu, jika markas ini adalah saksi bisu - jika keduanya pernah melakukan adegan panas.

"OH SEHUN KAU CURANG! TIDAK MAU BERBAGI DENGAN KAMI!" Teriak teman-temannya kesal. Dan Sehun, pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik punggungnya.

 **Skip.**

Malam minggu adalah malam bahagia untuk para pasangan kecuali untuk jones yang tidak akan bisa merasakan nuansa indah malam minggu dengan kekasih hati. Ngenes.

Tapi hari ini tampaknya tak terlalu membahagiakan bagi Luhan. Ia mendadak sakit. Rasa mual, muntah terus ia rasakan. Bahkan Yixing sahabatnya memaksanya untuk di periksa ke dokter namun Luhan terus menolak. Yixing tahu, jika Luhan sahabatnya enggan kedokter karena masalalu suram yang menimpa keluarga sahabatnya tsb. Peristiwa itu seakan membekas, bahkan sampai menimbulkan rasa traumatik pada psikis sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Lu, aku cemas padamu?! Lihatlah dirimu, kau seperti mayat hidup. Jika Sehun datang, ia pasti akan memarahiku..." Ujar Yixing cemas.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Terdengar pintu kos dari kamar Luhan diketuk. Mereka tahu jika itu adalah Sehun, karena selama ini hanya pria itu yang datang ke tempat kos Luhan.

"Yising, tolong kau bukakan pintu itu. Kepalaku pusing sekali, aku bahkan malas untuk berjalan." Pinta Luhan lemas.

"Oke baiklah. Akan ku bukakan untukmu." Yixing pun berjalan menuju pintu, membukakan pintu dan benar dugaan mereka. Orang yang berdiri di depannya adalah Sehun, kekasih sahabatnya.

"Yixing kau ada disini, mana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Masuklah, dan kau akan tahu sendiri." Sehun mengeryit mendengar jawaban ambigu Yixing. Apa maksud pria ini? Pikir Sehun.

Ia pun tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Yixing setelah memasuki kamar sang kekasih. Ternyata Luhan sakit, Sehun langsung duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Ia sentuh kening Luhan. Dan ternyata tubuh Luhan demam.

"Yixing, apa kau sudah memanggil dokter?" Tanya Sehun mendelik. Jujur saat ini ia sangat cemas melihat sang kekasih sakit.

"Lu-Luhan, tidak mau a-aku panggilkan dokter Hun." Ucap pria itu terbata-bata karena takut dengan aura mencekam yang keluar dari diri Sehun.

Sehun lalu mengambil ponsel dari kantung jaketnya. Ia lantas menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter paruh baya yang sudah menjadi langganan keluarganya datang. Dokter itu dengan fokus memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Pria itu tidak suka diperiksa, namun melihat sorot mata Sehun yang tajam dan menakutkan membuat nyalinya ciut. Jika dirinya tidak menurut, bisa saja Sehun akan menerkamnya.

Setelah sang dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Luhan, dokter itupun ingin bicara kepada Sehun.

"Tuan muda, biasa aku bicara denganmu?" Tanya-nya kepada Sehun.

"Ne, dok." Balas Sehun. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu. Menyisakan Luhan dengan Yixing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan dok?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi..." Ada jeda dibalik ucapan sang dokter.

"Tapi apa..." Tuntut Sehun.

"Dia salah satu pria yang spesial tuan muda. Maaf jika saya lancang bertanya, apakah anda dengan pria didalam tengah menjalin hubungan?" Tanya dokter tua ini.

"Hn, Ne." Jawab Sehun sedikit canggung, karena takut menimbulkan persepsi yang berbeda.

"Hah... saya mengerti dan dapat menerima hubungan seperti itu. Dan karna itulah saya mengucapkan selamat kepada anda tuan muda. Jika pasien yang didalam saat ini tengah mengandung. Dan kandungannya menginjak 2 minggu. Anda harus lebih memperhatikan mereka." Terang sang dokter.

Sehun yang masih mencerna ucapan sang dokter tiba-tiba terkejut, tidak percaya. "Apa! Lu-Luhan... hamil..." Ucapnya tercengang. Pasalnya Luhan adalah pria - namja. Mana mungkin bisa mengandung? Tidak masuk akal. "Dokter tidak bercanda kan?" Tanyanya masih tidak percaya.

"Saya jujur tidak percaya juga. Tetapi ini nyata, ada. Inilah keajaiban, Kuasa Tuhan. Terkadang didunia ini ada yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh ilmu manusia. Tuhan itu sungguh misterius, kebesarannya sungguh luar biasa. Ada manusia yang memiliki rahim didalam perutnya. Dan pasien yang didalam sana salah satu keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Tuhan memberikan kespesialan kepada pria itu, pastilah memiliki arti dan maksud tersendiri. Dunia ini memiliki banyak misteri. Anda pasti dipertemukan olehnya, pastilah memiliki arti, bukan? Inilah yang disebut misteri ilahi. Maaf jika saya terlalu banyak bicara. Ini resep obat yang harus Luhan minum. Dan jaga baik-baik kandungannya. Saya sarankan agar anda mau berterus terang kepada orangtua anda. Karena saya yakin mereka pasti akan mengizinkan kalian. Karena ya... bisa dikatakan kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Ucap dokter itu menyerahkan resep obat yang harus Sehun tebus.

Setelah sang dokter pamit, pergi. Sehun bergegas ke apotik menebus resep obat untuk Luhan minum. Sehun terkadang merasa kagum kepada dokter Jung. Pria paruh baya itu ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang luas. Bahkan beliau dengan bijak tidak men-judge ia dengan Luhan. Kata-katanya, baik yang tersirat maupun tersurat sungguh bermakna dan dalam. Bagai alunan musik klasik di orkestra.

OoOo

Sehun telah kembali dari apotik, dan sekembalinya ia dari sana dilihatnya sosok sang kekasih telah tertidur. Yixing mengatakan kepadanya jika Luhan telah makan bubur rumput laut yang ia buat, ya.. walaupun Luhan memakannya sedikit, setidaknya pria itu sudah makan.

Sehun mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan. Ia memegang kening Luhan. Jika demamnya sedikit turun. Ternyata Yixing sudah mengompres kening Luhan, dan itu sangat membantunya. "Lu, Xiao Lu.." Panggil Sehun lembut. Ia pun mengelus kening Luhan sayang. Luhan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Pening dikepalanya masih ia rasakan dan sungguh menyiksa.

"Minumlah obatmu dulu sayang, dan setelah itu kau bisa kembali tidur lagi." Luhan tidak menolak meminum obatnya. Ia telan semua pil-pil yang sebenarnya ia tidak suka. Karena tidak ingin ribut dengan Sehun ia pun menurut. Setelah selesai meminum obatnya, ia kembali berbaring. Sehun juga membetulkan letak bantal, serta selimutnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan. Dilihatnya Yixing duduk disofa sambil meremas-remas tangannya - cemas.

"Katakan padaku. Dokter tadi mengatakan apa padamu? Luhan sakit apa?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Yixing, sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu. Mungkin setelah mendengar kabar ini kau akan menganggapku brengsek. Tapi percayalah padaku jika aku sangat mencintai Luhan."

"Sehun kau jangan berbelit-belit begitu. Katakan apa yang terjadi?!" Tuntut Yixing.

"Luhan hamil, ia tengah mengandung anakku." Jawab Sehun.

Yixing yang baru memproses ucapan Sehun seakan bingung, namun setelah proses loading didalam otaknya selesai ia baru sadar akan ucapan Sehun. "MWO! KAU SERIUS DENGAN APA YANG KATAKAN!" Sehun menyuruh Yixing untuk jangan berisik karena suara teriakan Yixing dapat membangunkan Luhan.

"Ya Xing, aku serius. Luhan hamil anakku dan aku akan bertanggungjawab untuk ini."

"Tapi Hun, kau itu masih muda. Bahkan kau masih dibawah umur. Usiamu masih 17 tahun bukan?" Ujar Yixing.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Luhan sekarang adalah tangungjawabku. Walaupun kau menganggapku bocah. Tapi aku bukan bocah lagi. Aku akan bertanggungjawab, ini demi Luhan dan anakku." Ujar Sehun menyakinkan Yixing.

Yixing melihat pancaran keseriusan didiri Sehun merasa kagum. Ia akui Sehun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Luhan. Bahkan ia sejak pertama melihat Sehun tahu, jika Sehun sudah menaruh hati pada sahabatnya. Namun sayangnya Luhan terlambat menyadari. Setelah dia dicampakan oleh Kris, bukan dicampakan lebih tepatnya sahabatnya itu ditolak oleh Kris, karena Kris hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai adik. Tidak lebih. Karena itulah dengan perhatian Sehun, sahabatnya itu pun luluh.

Yixing berharap Sehun akan terus menjaga, menemani, bahkan mencintai Luhan tanpa bosan sampai raga mereka habis dipanggil oleh sang khalik.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku percaya padamu. Jika begitu aku pulang dulu, dan jagalah Luhan untukku." Jawab Yixing pamit pulang.

Setelah Yixing pamit, Sehun masuk kekamar Luhan. Sang kekasih tidur dengan pulasnya, terbukti dari suara dengkuran halus pria itu keluarkan. Sehun mengelus kening dan rambut Luhan, sungguh pria mungil dihadapannya ini sangat indah, ia juga mengelus perut Luhan yang masih rata. Perut itu nantinya akan membesar, dan akan menjadi bayi, anak mereka. Dan ia akan menjaga mereka, apa pun yang terjadi, karena ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

Bahkan untuk mendapatkan Luhan ia harus mati-matian berusaha keras meluluhkan hati Luhan. Karena awal mula mereka bertemu, Luhan tlah menyukai pria lain yang bernama Kris. Kris adalah sosok pria yang tampan dan gagah. Saingan yang berat untuknya. Mungkin karena Tuhan tlah menjodohkan mereka, akhirnya Luhan luluh juga. Dan mereka pun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Ia tahu jika ini adalah awal dari perjalanan kisah mereka kedepannya pastilah banyak rintangan yang akan menghadang. Tidak mungkin sebuah hubungan berjalan dengan lurus terus. Pasti akan banyak kelokan yang menghadang. Namun mereka yakin, jika mereka mampu menghadapi semua rintangan asalkan mereka tetap bersama.

"Jaljayo Lu, saranghae." Ucap Luhan sambil mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Dan ia pun tidur disebelah Luhan, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

.

.

Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun, jika dirinya berbadan dua.

 **Flasback**.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Efek sinar matahari yang mengintip masuk dari celah gorden jendela.

Eeehhh...

Leguhan khas bangun tidur pun terdengar. Ia merasakan jika sesuatu menindihnya. Ia menoleh kesamping, seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal tidur disampingnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sehun..." Panggilnya parau, khas bangun tidur.

"Eh, Lu kau sudah bangun sayang...'' Balas Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap matanya.

"Heem."

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan. Namun belum sempat Luhan membalas, pria mungil itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia muntah-muntah, mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sehun bangun menyusul Luhan kedalam kamar mandi. Luhan membuka kran air, untuk membersihkan muntahannya.

"Apa kau masih merasa mual? Tampaknya kau harus absen. Dan aku yang akan menjagamu sayang."

"Ti-tidak usah Sehunnie, aku baik-baik saja... minum obat pun aku akan sembuh. Aku sudah banyak sekali absen. Aku hanya guru magang disana bukan karyawan. Dan kau juga anak siswa akhir, kau harus sekolah agar kau diizinkan mengikuti ujian akhir." Terang Luhan.

"Ck! Soal itu mudah. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat bayiku kenapa-napa."

Luhan mengeryit mendengar Sehun mengatakan soal bayi. Omong kosong, hell! Dia adalah pria. Mana mungkin bisa hamil, mimpi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, eoh?! Aku pria mana mungkin bisa hamil!" Sewot Luhan.

"Jika benar seperti itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dokter yang memeriksamu mengatakan padaku. Jika didalam perutmu berkembang calon anak kita." Ujar Sehun. Luhan kaget, tidak percaya. Ia hamil! NO!

 **Flasback end.**

.

.

.

.

"APA KAU BERCANDA! AKU BELUM SIAP MEMILIKI ANAK! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENYELESAIKAN STUDIKU OH SEHUN! SETIDAKNYA TUNGGU SAMPAI AKU LULUS DULU!" Amuk Luhan.

Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun. Mengatai Sehun brengsek! Dan ia pun menangis. Pria mungil itu pun menangis.

"Lu dengarkan aku!" Ucap Sehun lembut namun terdengar tegas.

"TIDAK! KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU, HIKS HIKS...!" Bentak Luhan terisak. Sehun mencengkram tangan Luhan. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk menatapnya namun Luhan menolak. Pria ini tidak ingin menatap pria yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Oke, jika kau tidak ingin menatap wajahku setidaknya kau bisa mendengar suaraku."

 _Diam_.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, bahkan pandangan matanya seakan kosong.

"Oke, jika begitu. Kau harus mendengar ucapanku ini baik-baik. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu hamil. Namun asal kau tahu, aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh atas dirimu dan janin yang kau kandung itu. Walaupun kau menganggapku bocah, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, jika aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan aku dengan kerelaan hati mau bertenggungjawab penuh atas dirimu dan calon bayi kita. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tahu ini cepat, dan mendadak. Tapi akan kupastikan, kau mampu untuk meneruskan kuliahmu. Lagipula kau berada ditingkat akhir. Magang, lalu skripsi. Aku yakin kau bisa Lu... kau adalah pria yang kuat yang aku temui. Dan kau adalah malaikat penolongku." Terang Sehun panjang lebar, sekaligus lamaran untuk Luhan.

Ia tahu jika lamaran yang ia berikan tidak seromantis seperti dalam drama. Tapi satu hal jika cintanya bukanlah drama. Cintanya memang nyata, dan ia serius ingin meminang Luhan walaupun terbilang cepat.

Luhan seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Perlahan-lahan ia menatap sang kekasih.

 **Deg!**

Mata itu... mata hitam pekat milik Sehun seakan membawanya masuk kedalam dimensi yang berbeda. Namun dimensi yang tidak menakutkan. Melainkan dimensi yang membuatnya seakan berada di surga. Kedamaian, rasa kasih sayang yang tulus nan murni, yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Seakan semua itu yang ia butuhkan — cinta kasih.

Namun ini terlalu cepat untuknya dan ia harus memikirkannya dengan matang. Dan ia pun meminta kesempatan agar Sehun memberikannya waktu untuknya memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya Sehun. Berikan aku waktu.. aku perlu memikirkan ini." Jelas Luhan.

Dan hari ini mereka absen tidak masuk ke sekolah. Dan absennya Sehun dan Luhan membuat pertanyaan di benak ke-empat sahabat Sehun. Bahkan dirumah kedua orangtua Sehun bertanya-tanya kemana anaknya itu pergi? Pasalnya putra satu-satunya tidak pulang semalam.

Tuan dan nyonya Oh sudah sangat penasaran, kapan Sehun akan memperkenalkan calon menantu keluarga mereka. Bahkan tuan Oh sudah menceritakan perihal kekasih putranya adalah seorang pria kepada istrinya. Nyonya Oh memekik terkejut kala melihat foto sang putra tengah mencium pria cantik difoto itu.

Nyonya Oh suka dengan pilihan putranya karena melihat Luhan yang sangat cantik. Bahkan nyonya Oh tidak yakin jika Luhan adalah seorang namja, bisa jadi Luhan adalah transgender pasalnya Luhan sangat cantik. Cocok sekali dengan putranya yang tampan.

"SUAMIKU, KITA HARUS SEGERA MENIKAHKAH MEREKA, HARUS!" Ucap Nyonya Oh menggebu-gebu.

"Ta-tapi istriku, Sehun masih kecil. Bahkan dia baru berusia 17 tahun." Balas Tuan Oh.

"Huh! Tapi setidaknya Sehun harus bertanggungjawab kepadanya. Awas jika terjadi sesuatu pada pria cantik itu, dan Sehun putraku tidak bertanggungjawab aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan." Terang Nyonya Oh.

.

.

Seharian ini Sehun terus merawat Luhan, menuruti apa yang Luhan mau. Luhan ingin bubbletea rasa cokelat, serta cake rasa stroberry dan Sehun dengan sabarnya pergi membelikannya. Bahkan mood Luhan suka berubah-ubah. Luhan yang biasanya tenang, dewasa berubah manja, dan juga suka marah-marah tidak jelas. Dan Sehun pun harus lebih ekstra sabar. Semua itu dikarenakan sang kekasih tengah hamil, gejala yang ditumbulkan adalah ini. Bahkan hari telah malam, dan ia ingin pulang namun Luhan menolak tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Ia harus disini menemaninya.

"TIDAK MAU! KAU JANGAN PULANG, TEMANI AKU! JIKA KAU PULANG KAU TIDAK SAYANG PADAKU DAN BAYI KITA! " Marah Luhan hampir menangis.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan yang saat ini manja. "Aku harus pulang Lu, jika tidak kedua orangtuaku akan bertanya-tanya. Ditambah aku belum memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka jika kau sudah mengambil keputusanmu, dan kau menerima lamaranku." Terang Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Luhan membeku. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa? Haruskan ia menikah dalam usia yang menurutnya masih muda. Namun jika dipikir-pikir Sehun jauh lebih muda darinya. Bukan Sehun yang menghancurkan hidupnya melainkan dirinya yang menghancurkan kehidupan kekasihnya. Diusianya yang masih 17 tahun, Sehun harus menikah dengannya untuk bertanggungjawab, bahkan sebentar lagi pria itu akan menjadi ayah. Harusnya ia yang lebih dewasa dari Sehun, namun apa? Sehun yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Dan malam ini dirinya sudah memutuskannya.

"Sehunnie..." Panggil Luhan sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih.

"Hms... apa..." Balas Sehun lembut.

"A-aku... aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Aku terima lamaranmu." Jawab Luhan serius. Bahkan Luhan menatap mata onix Sehun tajam. Tanda jika ia sungguh-sungguh.

"Be-benarkan, Oh, terimakasih Lu..." Dan Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak hanya itu, setelah berpelukan keduanya kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun mengajak Luhan kerumahnya, rumah besar keluarga Oh. Awalnya Luhan sangat takut, takut jika nanti kedua orangtuanya menolaknya. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun dengan sabar meyakinkannya jika kedua orangtuanya akan setuju dengan hubungan mereka.

Begitu pintu masuk terbuka. Mereka disambut oleh para maid, para maid itu menyapa tuan muda mereka jika Sehun telah pulang.

"Sehun putraku kau su-dah pu-lang." Sapa nyonya Oh tak percaya. Nyonya Oh, mengerjap-ngerjap kala melihat sosok yang putranya bawa. Bahkan nyonya Oh tidak percaya jika sosok disamping putranya ini adalah namja. Kecantikan dan aura yang terpancar dari sosok disebelah putranya layaknya wanita. Cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik sosok aslinya daripada di foto. Jika saja ia tidak melihat ada adam apple di leher Luhan mungkin nyonya Oh akan mengira Luhan itu wanita tulen.

"Si-siapa dia Sehun?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sampai tergagap. Padahal dia sudah tahu, jika pria ini adalah kekasih putranya.

"Oh Se-hun, kau sudah pulang." Sapa ayahnya juga terbata melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh putranya.

"Appa, eomma aku kemari ingin mempersun." Belum selesai ia berkata ibunya menyela.

"Sudah, sudah, kami sudah paham apa yang akan kau ucapkan itu sayangku. Kami berdua merestui kalian. DAN KAU OH SEHUN! MENGAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG MEMBAWA SOSOK INI KERUMAH SECEPATNYA! DASAR ANAK NAKAL!" Kesal ibunya.

"DAN KAU SUAMIKU, BANTU AKU MENGURUS PERNIKAHAN ANAKKU INI." Perintah nyonya Oh kepada suaminya. Dan sang suami hanya bisa pasrah. Ucapan istrinya ini tidak bisa ditolak.

"Eomma, mengapa eomma bisa tahu, jika aku akan mempersunting Luhan." Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kau ini lahir darimana?! Aku ini eomma -mu, aku tahu tentang dirimu. Bisa dibilang ikatan batin." Terang nyonya Oh.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan dalam hati Luhan tertawa. Tidak ia sangka dibalik wajah dingin mereka tersimpan kesomplakan tiada tara. Tuan Oh yang wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun kekasihnya, ternyata diam-diam takut pada sang istri. Dan ia melihat jika nyonya Oh pribadi yang anggun nan ceria.

Dan Tuan Oh sendiri, ternyata memiliki selera humor yang tinggi pula. Bahkan seperti sekarang ini, mereka tengah mengobrol diruang keluarga sambil bersendau gurau. Bahkan Sehun telah mengatakan terus terang kepada kedua orangtuanya jika Luhan saat ini tengah berbadan dua. Awalnya kedua orangtua Sehun shock, namun setelah itu merasa bahagia. Akhirnya mereka bisa mendapatkan cucu dari Sehun. Dan keturunan mereka tidak akan mati. Memang bagi mereka Luhan adalah anugrah yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk keluarga mereka.

Dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Oh, semua menjadi mungkin. Bahkan Luhan telah selesai magang tanpa ada kendala apapun. Dan satu hal, rencana pernikahan keduanya dirahasiakan dari seluruh siswa EXO SHS, kecuali ke-empat sahabat Sehun dan kawan-kawan Luhan, yaitu Kris dan Yixing.

Bahkan pernikahan mereka pun terbilang rahasia, sederhana, tertutup. Hanya diperuntukan untuk keluarga dan kawan dekat. Luhan merasa apa yang ia alami ini mimpi, bahkan ia akan melepas masa lajang secepat ini. Namun ini sudah keputusannya bahkan mungkin inilah jalan Tuhan.

Memang sejak dulu, ia menginginkan keluarga sendiri yang hangat, bahagia. Dan inilah keluarga barunya, bersama dengan Sehun dan kedua orangtua Sehun yang menerimanya sepenuh hati. Ia belajar dari keluarga Sehun. Jika penampilan itu dapat menipu. Buktinya keluarga Sehun sangat hangat, walaupun ia tahu jika wajah mereka terkesan mengintimidasi namun itu hanya topeng. Mereka semua sangat baik, pengertian satu sama lain. Bahkan akan sama-sama melindungi.

Inilah keluarga, keluarga adalah tempatmu untuk pulang. Keluarga akan menerima apapun dirimu dengan apa adanya. Hanya ketulusan yang mereka berikan.

Dan saat ini Luhan menangis haru setelah upacara pernikahan telah terlaksana. Sekarang, ia adalah bagian dari keluarga Oh.

Dan Sehun, suaminya ini yang akan menjaganya dan juga anak-anak mereka. Luhan bahagia, akhirnya ia menemukan cinta sejatinya. Oh Sehun pria yang dikutuk menjadi wanita, dan dengan kekuatan cinta sejati pulalah pria itu dapat bebas.

Oh Sehun pria yang misterius dan unik. Ia bagai rubik bagi Luhan. Namun dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya ia dapat memecahkan rubik yang sukar untuk dipecahkan bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak ditangannya. Rubik itu pun dapat terpecahkan dengan baik dan kini ia mendapatkannya utuh.

.

.

OoOo

.

.

 _'Terimakasih Tuhan, atas pernyertaanmu dan terimakasih Kau mempertemukan orang ini sebagai pasangan hidupku. Aku berharap pernikahan kami ini akan abadi sampai maut memisahkan. AMIN.'_

 _'Mama, baba lihatlah anakmu disini hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Kalian disana juga baik bukan? Mulai sekarang tenanglah kalian disana. Luhan anak kalian sudah ada yang menjaga. Berbahagialah baba dan mama.' —_ _ **LUHAN**_

.

.

OoOo

.

.

' _Terimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya kau mempertemukanku dengan malaikat penyelamatku yang indah ini. Benar apa kata Dokter Jung, jika kita dipertemukan dengan seseorang pastilah mengandung maksud. Dan benar, jika Luhan ditakdirkan bertemu denganku untuk menyelamatku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Inilah jodoh, dan aku sangat bahagia dapat berjodoh dengannya. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, mencintanya dalam suka maupun duka sesuai janjiku dihadapan-Mu. Jika aku nakal, tolong hukum diriku ini, karena melukai malaikat pendamping hidupku ini. Lu, terimakasih dan Saranghae.' —_ _ **SEHUN**_ _._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sesuatu yang dianggap suatu kesialan, malapetaka tidak selamanya membuat orang itu terus mendapatkan kemalangan. Mungkin saja itu adalah awal dari kebahagiaan yang sejati.**_

 _ **Tetaplah berpasrah diri kepada-Nya, berusaha dan percaya jika mujizat itu nyata.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~HOLY Shit END~~**

 **Akhirnya, hutangku kelar juga. Elap keringat. Gimana, apakah kalian puas dengan endingnya...**

 **Catatan tidak ada sequel ya...**

 **Dan maaf pemberitahuan jika aku mau pamit dari sini. Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak lagi publik di akun ini lagi. Mungkin jika update, aku akan update lanjutan cerita yang belum selesai.**

 **Mohon maaf jika membuat kalian sedih. AKu ambil keputusan ini atas dasar pertimbangan yang matang.**

 **Bye-bye Pyong! T^T**

.


End file.
